Let's Start Again
by BlueSkYes.xx
Summary: It's all blown over. Yuu is back were she belongs, Yomi is happy again and Kagari is more willing to be Mato's friend than ever. It's like a Golden Age. But Mato can't forget what has happened. She wants to speak to Her, make things right. After all, their first meeting didn't go very well, did it? But new trouble stirs in the Otherworld, Mato isn't alone with trying to fix things.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first BRS fanfic! To be honest, I'm quite excited on working with this fic. I hope to update this fic as much as I can. It's a little rusty but I promise things will get better. And if you like this, a little feedback would be much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_In this cold unforgiving world, there is only one rule: Kill or be killed._

* * *

In the old dusty, cold, open shrine, footsteps echoed

A blade scrapes the ground.

_A past, lost in space.._

The ceiling groans and the flaking dust makes the cold air unpleasant to breathe. Rocks and pillars fall silently to the ground. Of course, even in this world gravity excists. In this world, gravity still wins.

_Where do I start? In the past? Our lost childhood?_

The footsteps stop. In the middle of the shrine stands a petite figure. A hooded figure. With an elegant sweep, the hooded figure turns on the spot, her cloak stirring up another cloud of dust, yet none catching to the tip of it. And yes. Her. Female. Isn't it strange, males cease to exist here? Though those who do live here don't take notice of such a small thing.

_Hunt us down, like a wolf, a predator.._

The hooded figure stops again. Gloved hands reach up and push back the hood, raven hair tumbling down after it. The gloved hands rake back stands of loose black hair, probably an a effort to tidy it in some way. They stop. Why? Because they're shaking.

_I felt like a demon in low lights._

One would say that beauty is a rare thing. Beauty may not exist in ones vocabulary. But all doubts of beauty being impossible would be wiped away when one would see her face. The hooded girl's face. Pearly white skin. White skin that covered her entire body. Perfectly manicured eyebrows and a elegant nose, though lips that had never smiled could open and bare white teeth that would put ads on T.V to shame. High cheek bones and thick raven hair pulled back into two uneven, careless pigtails. To ones eyes, this was a face of beauty.

_Hungry for that flesh of mine.._

She noticed her shaking gloved hands, and clasped them together in an effort to keep them still. She started to pace. Back and foward. Back and foward. Anxious. She was so anxious. She thought it would pass ages ago, but it kept getting worse. Worry. But most of all, Guilt. Perfect eyebrows started to slant downwards on her pretty face. She brought her clasped hands close to her nearly bare chest. Her clothes? Nothing more than a bikini bra and tight mini shorts with white belts that hung loosely on her narrow hips. Her knee high black boots with white platforms adding a little to her height and her black zip up cloak gave her a look of elegance. But why did she feel so guilt? Why did her chest feel so tight and feel unable to breathe? She kept trying to make up different silly answers in her head... But none of them could overcome the truth. She knew exactly why she felt like this.

_I cant compete with thy one who has brought me to my knees.._

With a defeated sigh, her knees gave out from under her.

_What do you see in those killer eyes?_

Her closed pale eyelids opened. Her cold blue eyes full of pain. She reflected her other half's features so well. Especially her eyes. Ah yes, her otherhalf. Counterpart. The one she would go through hell for. The one she loves. What was so unusual about her eyes though was the white circular pattern instead of a black pupil in the center of her eyes. Tilting her head up, she looked up through the gaping hole in the shrine's ceiling at the white sun. The colourless beams would have blinded any normal being immediately, but she wasn't normal. Nowhere near. Her lips parted slightly and out came a strangled sob, blue eyes once again closed over by pale eyelids. When she opened her mouth again.. She whispered..

_Cause I'm falling to pieces._

'I'm so sorry'' .

It was only then did a blue tear run down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! So, after uploading the first Chapter of this fic, I immediately got bored and started typing out the second chapter to this fic. Now I will admit, the first chp was pretty short, but I promise that this is longer. **

**I want to thank Knight25 for leaving that kind review and generous follow. Here, have a cookie!**

**Now I hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember; any feedback is welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The morning sun had long risen. The air was fresh and and had a nice warmth to it. Pink blossoms were blooming on trees everywhere, and rich green grass looked so nice it looked almost comfortable to lay back and sleep on. The sky was cloudless, the soft blue was so pleasant to look at. And in the streets walked cheerful people, each greeting each other and smiling happily.

And in a house on a street of other houses, each a bright white color with pale blue windowsills, slept a girl wrapped in a white duvet, oblivious to the world outside her window.

Then, the sound that every teenager hates to hear in the morning, sounded. It was a long droning buuzzzzzzz.

The duvet cover twitched. The buzzing continued. Another twitch. Still, the buzzing continued. The duvet cover moved back slightly, and a foot poked out from under the bottom of it. And yet again, the buzzing still continued...

And continued...

On..

And on...

And on..

"All right, what is it!?"

A girl of around 14 years old jolted up from the duvet, flinging it back and off the bed. She snatched the buzzing phone and glared at it, expecting to see her alarm flashing at the to get up. Instead she seen..

Incoming call,

Yuu Koutari

The young girl's face softened, and she broke into a smile. Pressing the answer button, she held her trusty blue phone to her ear.

"Hey Yuu! Why are you calling so early?"

"Finally! Jezz Mato, have you forgotten how to answer a phone or something? And I don't know whether you have forgotten to tell the time or not, but it's actually half nine.."

"HALF NINE?" Mato pulled her hand back from her ear and checked the top of her screen. Sure enough, at the top of the screen in blue text read 9:30. Her blue eyes widened in panic and she pressed the phone to her ear once more.

"YUU, I'M A HOUR AND A HALF LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"Calm the ham idiot, do you remember what day it is, or have you actually left your brain at school? Listen to me, what date was it yesterday?

"The.. First of June.."

"Which means..."

"Oh my god, Yuu why didn't you say so? I totally forgot! Summer holidays!"

"Whoooo yay so like you haven't left your brain in school which has now closed for two whole months. Yay .Great. Now get your butt down to the park, we need to discuss summer holiday crap!", and with that, the line went dead.

Mato snapped her phone shut a giggled happily. Yuu and her sarcastic and impatient ways. Never failed to make her smile. It had been just over half a year since the real Yuu came back to the real world. Her Otherself, Strength, switched places with her after.. a lot of drama.

Strength. Brave Strength. Yuu had been in the otherworld for so long, the fear of going back to the real world frightened her. All she knew of the real world was that it was a cruel, painful place. But Strength, whom had been in the real world, the 'Yuu' Mato had known for many years of her life, spoke to her softly in her last few dying moments, speaking of the happiness of the real world, how beautiful it was. And Mato had been there by her side, holding her crumbling hand as Strength smiled softly at the both of them, before her crumbling remains were swept away by the cool wind of the Otherworld. It was then did Mato let out a loud sob, crying out the name of the girl she had once known as Yuu. The real Yuu mumbled Strength's name tearfully, heartbroken, before she faded away, next to appear in the real world.

Just before Mato faded away aswell, she looked up and seen a disappearing black clack cape. She blinked once and stood, her eyes scanning the plain of white and grey with a sky full of color. And then she heard..

"It's because we love you so much.."

And then the next thing she knew, her eyes opened once more to see that she was in Saya's apartment, with Yuu's sleeping body beside her. Saya looked at her tearfully, and Mato nodded with a slight smile, to tell her everything was going to be OK, that Yuu was OK. She left the apartment and walked up her street to her home, were her ears picked up the sound of someone running at top speed towards her. She looked up and smiled at the sight of gasping Yomi running towards. "Mato!" she cried out. " I *pant*.. I'm so sorry! I'm so*pant* sorry that I forgo-" She was cut off by Mato wrapping her arms around her and crying into her chest. "I'm sorry too!" she cried, "Can we hurt together for a while, please?" And when she felt Yomi hug her back, she knew things were going to be OK.

The Real Yuu came into school the next day, looking sad and defeated. Sensei introduced her to the class, and it was only after her name was said did she look up. And was surprised to see Mato, Kagari and Yomi beaming at her. She blushed and smiled back. And from then on, they all hit off very well. They did everything together; walked, talked, fell over with laughter, ate lunch at break time on the flat roof of the school. It was when Yomi made Kagari a bracelet, Kagari smiling in delight and thanking her, she turned to Yuu and held out a amber bracelet to her. Yuu was so overcome by happiness of the friendly gesture she nearly started crying. Kagari practically jumped onto Yuu when she gave her a hug, immediately followed by Mato and Yomi. It was that day that Yuu knew everything was going to be so much better, and that Strength was right; The world was a beautiful place.

But at the end of the day, everyday when Mato came home from school, she lay on her bed staring the ceiling and thought of Her. That girl. She looked like her so much. But of course, She was her Otherself after all. She knew that before she visited the Otherworld, all her worries and emotions were pushed onto Her, and she felt bad about that. She felt responsible for making Her go insane. She knew that things were back to normal, but Mato couldn't help but wonder if she could've ended things differently. She couldn't help but wonder if she could ever get the chance to talk to Her again. And even though she never mentioned the Otherworld again to Yuu (she knew that Yuu was still a recovering from the loss of Strength), she wondered if she could ever see Her again and make things right.

* * *

"I'll be back at ehhhh.. three? Yeah, I'll be back at three Mom!" Mato yelled out to her mother before disappearing out the door. Her hair that was nothing but a messy pile of black layers that morning were tied into two twin pigtails. She wore her favourite white top with a blue star on the front, navy shorts and navy converse. She stretched her arms above her head and smiled. Stepping out onto the footpath, she inhaled deeply, and took off at a high sprint down the path. Turning the corner at the end of the street, she picked up the speed and pressed onwards. "Good afternoon !" Mato called as she passed the old shop lady of her favourite sports shop. "Take it handy Kuroi" gasped out the old lady. Mato grinned and pressed on even more.

She loved this. The feeling of the breeze in her face, the thrill of running. By now, the majority of teens would have been ready to literally die of exhaustion, but this was only Mato's warm up. And within five minutes she had reached the park.

The park was huge. Blossoming trees, blooming flowers, rich green grass. In the center of the park was the basketball court and a little way from that was a small shop that sold every sweet and sugary food possible. It had fizzy drinks, clear water and well, food. It also had a first aid too, which was really good because many accidents would happen on the basketball court. Away from the basketball court was a long path going through a wood and past a small river which then flowed into a lake. The Lake was special. And not everybody knew about it. This was Mato's and the gang's special place, were they could relax and talk about whatever they wanted.

Mato passed the last tree that covered the the entrance to the clearing of the Lake, and leapt over the fallen tree log that had recently fallen over. And in the process, landed flat on her face.

"Well that was smart."

Mato groaned and looked up at the direction the voice came from. Blushing, she stood up and brushed her self down.

"I.. emm.. have been practicing.. my latest ahem.. basketball.. stunt?" Mato desperately tried to cover up her failure of jumping over a log. Like, who fails at jumping over a log?

"Yeah and it was like the best thing ever. Like oh my God. Wow. Now get your butt over here!" Yuu laughed.

Smiling, Mato walked over to Yuu who was lying flat out under their favourite tree. Standing over Yuu, she let her legs give out from under her and flopped on top of her.

"Oww Matoooooo" Yuu whined. She started giggling and tried to push Mato of her but to no avail. Mato laughed and pushed herself off Yuu. "I'm so happy it's the summer holidays." Mato sighed blissfully and leaned back against the tree. Yuu tilted her head and looked at Mato. "Did you seriously forget the it was Summer break?" her eyelids half closed over her amber eyes and a smirk came across her mouth. "Yeah but like who wakes up and remembers what day it is straight away?" Mato mumbled, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. Yuu laughed and fist bumped her raven haired friend's arm. They were quiet for a few minutes, enjoying each others company. They had so many plans with Yomi and Kagari for this summer.

Yuu opened her eyes and sat up.

"Mato?"

"Yes?"

"I have been thinking for a while.. I haven't wanted to bring it up... it just stung to much.. but I need to ask you, well, talk to you about something."

Mato's clear blue eyes snapped open and sat up. She felt worried. Since Yuu came back to the real world, she never sound worried or in any way uneasy.

"What is it?" She asked, trying not to sound too worried.

Yuu inhaled and turned fully towards Mato. Her eyes were hard and serious.

"Mato.. I wanted to talk to you about Black Rock Shooter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Chapter three is here! Ok this may not be just as long as Ch.2, but a lot of thinking went into this chapter so it kinda makes up for it. Now, since I don't own BRS, I am not an expert with it. The anime's storyline is not very clear, so people are very biased with their opinions on it. I may have changed some things around that had not been very clear to me when watching the anime. But I haven't changed anything so severely that it stands out really badly. **

**Again, thanks to Knight25 for your review. Haha yes, I admit it, the end of that chapter was a bit cliffy. I do like cliff-hangers, I find that it keeps everyone in suspension really well. Thanks again! **

** I do hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you in the next chapter! Remember: Any feedback is welcomed.**

**BRS is love, BRS is life.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_We're living on a set time_

* * *

How could she have not seen it coming? She knew that Yuu eventually would bring up the subject of the Otherworld, but she hadn't exactly been looking foward to it. And what's more, Yuu wanted to talk her about.. _Her_. Black Rock Shooter.

"Please don't look so worried. I suspect that your thoughts drift back to her from time to time. How could they not?" Yuu said with a serious tone in her voice. Her face softened a bit. "There's something you need to know."

Mato stared at her friend. She seemed so calm. The subject didn't seem to bother her. Wait.. What did she need to know?

Yuu's face broke into a smile. "Mato.. Strength's alive."

Mato gasped. She's.. Alive? A sudden bloom of happiness overcame her. "What the hell Yuu, that's brilliant! Oh my God, I can't believe it! That's the best news ever!" She squealed and hugged her small petite friend. She couldn't even imagine how happy Yuu must be.

Yuu sighed and closed her eyes. "She's actually been alive nearly since we left the Otherworld. I'm not really sure how, but that doesn't really matter to me now. I'm just so, so happy she's alive." A tear ran down the side of her face, and she brushed it away. "I have only known this since about a month ago; it took our connections a while to regain back their full power in order for us to communicate. I had been asleep one night, and when I woke up.. I wasn't in my room. I instantly reconised were I was.. How could I not? The Otherworld is the same since we left it. Maybe a bit beaten up, but still the same. I was confused. Why would I be there if my Otherself was dead? I heard my name being called, and I turned around. And then to my complete amazement, there she stood. Strength." Yuu glanced at Mato who was taking all of this new information in.

"I must have looked a bit shocked, because she smiled and hugged me. And then well.. I cried.. Like, who doesn't cry when they see a loved one they thought they had lost? I asked her if I was seeing things, and she laughed and said no. She explained to me that even though a Otherself may die, some are.. How did she put it? Ah yes, some are made to stay. One simply may not be able to actually function without their Otherself, and I am one of them." She paused. Then, "We talked a lot after that. She asked me how I was, did I like the real world? And I told her that she was right; the world is a beautiful place. And really, it is." She nodded towards the scenery in front of them. "She asked how you were doing, I told her that, well, you're the greatest friend anyone could ask for. Not being sarcastic. Cause seriously, you are." She smiled warmly at Mato, and Mato felt a warm buzz go through her.

Then Yuu turned serious again. "Now, I want you to listen carefully, Mato. Over the past month, Strength has been giving me a lot of information. To talk to her, I don't even need to be asleep. But she has told me stuff about the other Otherselves. They are all still the same, in fact, many more have appeared in the Otherworld. But the Otherselves you and I know of; Dead Master, Chariot and Black Gold Saw have gained emotion. They are not the same old emotionless idiots we knew. And they are smart. Very smart. And extremely powerful. But, this doesn't mean they take advantage of their power and fight like idiots. They're.. Kinda on speaking terms. And their domains are reforming again. It won't be long before their connections with their counterparts are at their full peak again. I don't know when, but I know it's something to keep up to date with. Now.." She shuffled slightly over to Mato so that she was directly in front of her. Mato could tell what was coming next.

"About Black Rock Shooter.."

Mato swallowed . She thought of those cold blue eyes, yet to feel emotion other than hatred. She thought of how hard it must be to shoulder ones pain that isn't even theirs. Her pearly white skin, hard but pretty face, hair that seemed flawless and soft constantly, the elegance of a ballerina and deadly swiftness of a killer. That girl was her Otherself. And Mato turned her into a monster. She squeezed her eyes shut and balled her hands into fists as a wave of guilt came over her.

"Mato.."

She opened her eyes and glanced up at Yuu. Yuu gently placed her hand on Mato's arm.

"You think it's your fault she turned insane, don't you?"

Her raven hair friend nodded.

"Don't. It isn't your fault. You were just overcome by emotions, it got a little heavy for Black Rock Shooter and she just lost it a bit. And...Me kinda fighting against her didn't make any things better. Battles and fights wind anyone up, so it was only natural she got a little out of control in the state she was in. But listen to me, she loves you. She loves you so much and she doesn't want to see you getting hurt. That's why she fought and killed, it's a way to let of the steam. I know I'm not really explaining myself very well, but please try to understand. And whatever you do.. Don't fear her."

Mato was silent, and it worried the petite brunette.

"You don't fear her.. Do you?"

Mato stared at her shoes. _She loves me?_ she thought. How could anyone love someone after they caused them to feel a lot of pain. It didn't seem natural. But then the bigger question dawned on her. _Do I fear her?_

When she fought against Black Rock Shooter in her insane state, Mato had been a lot weaker than her. All Mato wanted was to feel was her own pain, and not push it all onto Black Rock Shooter. But the beatings she received were brutal, and she eventually had to fight back. In a battle of shooting rounds upon rounds of bullets at each other, the domains of the Otherworld, the colors, started to blend together and formed a massive Rock Cannon. It was after pulling the trigger of the cannon that Insane Black Rock Shooter was blown away and was no more.

But that was how she had met Black Rock Shooter, that's how she knew her. A brutal killing machine, and she couldn't help but _be_ afraid of her. She didn't know if that was actually the way she was, or if that was just her insane state. But didn't Yuu say that Black Rock Shooter loved her? Why should she worry? _What if I could speak to her again?_ She thought. _Clear things up?_

"Mato."

Mato turned to her friend. Yuu smiled evenly at her.

"Mato, your connection with Black Rock Shooter is nearly at it's full strength. Anytime now your connection barrier will be open and you can speak to her."

_Any time now?_ Mato thought through what Yuu said. _I could speak to her.._

Yuu looked serious, but a moment later a look of understanding came across her face, like she could read Mato's thoughts.

"You could speak to her, and in your case, make things right."


	4. Chapter 4

**And hereeeeeeee is Ch.4! Hello Everyone!**

** Now before I say anything else, I want to thank: Knight25 and BlakJakXXI for their kind reviews, they really made my day. Also, thank you BlakJakXXI for the generous follow, here, you get a cookie!**

**Now, I must say I'm quite happy with this chapter as it is the longest one I've done so far. And because there's a lot in it, there may be a mistake or two in there somewhere, and if there is, I am very sorry. **

**In the last chapter, it was mentioned that the Otherselves have "gained emotion". Just keep that in mind. Now,**** no spoilers, I'm gonna shut up now. Enjoy.**

**Remember: Any feedback is welcomed with open arms.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Blue eyes quickly fluttered open and scanned the area in front of them. Nothing was there. At least, not for another while. Activity in that particular area was quite limited. Every once or twice, Forsaken creatures would stumble into the domain and become good target practice. Especially the weak ones. But what was that strange... Strange.. Thug? The type of thug that felt like a rope that had been slack was suddenly given a slight pull. And what was even more unusual was that the thug had occurred in the black clad figure's chest. Blue eyes blink once. Twice. They scan the area in front of them once more before settling on the great white ball that served as a sun that was coming over the horizon of the Otherworld.

_Something.. Soon.. Shall happen..._ Were the thoughts of the black clad figure. Her blue eyes were closed over by pale eyelids, and a small hum that could only come from the voice of an angel escaped from her mouth.

* * *

"I throughly refuse to think that Park will get together with Cathy . I refuse. It's.. It's just wrong!"

"But Kagari, can't you see that they're made for each other? Tina is no good for him. I bet 50 yen that they will get together."

"Your on, green eyes."

The two girls sitting on the large couch in the Takanashi household busted into laughter. Times like these were the best. And now, since the summer holidays had arrived, they had plenty more of these times to come.

One girl, tall and elegant with green eyes and glasses that hung on the bridge of her nose was sitting next to her smaller friend with wild sandy hair and amber eyes. Their names?

Yomi and Kagari.

Kagari was lying flat out on her back with her legs dangling over the edge of the couch, watching the fifth episode of their favourite show, The Sky is Everywhere and Yomi was making chain stitch. She planned on making a rather difficult but pretty chain with her friends favourite colors woven together. Blue, green, amber, pink and red. She glanced at her small friend who was contently watching the T.V and enjoying each others company. A sudden idea popped into her head.

"Kagari?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Yuu's birthday next week. I was thinking of throwing her a surprise party here, since my house is pretty big. What do you think?"

Kagari looked away from the T.V and her face broke into a broad grin.

Parties.

Are.

The.

BEST.

"That's a brilliant idea! Oh, for her present we could all go out and buy her a really, really nice thing. You, me and Mato. And Mato is very good at picking out presents. We should get Yuu something special."

In Yomi's head, her overly happy little self was bouncing around the walls of her skull, so pleased that Kagari was getting along well with Mato. They hadn't exactly been very.. Nice... To each other at the start. But since the Real Yuu came back from the Otherworld, it was like a fresh start for them. In fact, they acted like friends who knew each from kindergarten. And it made Yomi happy.

"Yes! And we could all sleep over here aswell. Plus, on Yuu's birthday, it's also the day of the last episode of The Sky Is Everywhere, so we could all watch that together too."

"Gah I can't wait now!" Kagari excitedly flipped around onto her stomach, but in the process rolled off the couch.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?!" Yomi started get off the couch but was surprised to see Kagari nearly pissing herself laughing. At least she's OK.. Yomi gave a relieved smile and laughed at her friend.

"Oh my god that must have looked hilarious!" Kagari managed to gasp out in between her laughs. She shakily got to her feet, still unsteady by all her laughter and flopped back down onto the couch. "Let's go tell Mato about our plan for Yuu's birthday tomorrow, OK?".

...

"Yomi?"

The sound of something dropping to the floor got her attention. Kagari glanced over at her tall friend, but was shocked to see her bent over and clutching her head, her chain stitch undone and lying on the floor, her eyes squeezed shut and her face had a look of serious pain all over it.

"Yomi?!"

Kagari grabbed her friend just before she fell to the floor, and realised she was unconscious. Kagari's amber eyes widened in panic and she lay her friend flat out on the large couch.

"Yomi!"

* * *

_Does it feel like a head to lean on? A snapshot from where you were born? I'm looking for your hand in rough. You're caught in the wire. But I'll lift you up._

* * *

"Where...what happened?"

Yomi's green flew wide open. She frantically sat up and scanned the area around her. This wasn't right. This wasn't her home. She quickly scrambled to her feet and checked herself over. Good, at least she was still in one piece. She surveyed her surroundings again.

She appeared to be standing in a huge abandoned old chapel. The dusty, cracked floor was a black and white tile pattern, the ceiling was high and just about stable, though she guessed it wouldn't be long before the trusses holding it up collapsed in. The walls were a dark green color, though she was just about able to make out the colour through all the dust. There was debris everywhere, tall pillars ready to fall over and strange looking crosses where sticking out through the tile floor. Yomi took a shaky step forward, her hands clasped tightly together and held close to her chest. Her feet left footprints in the dust. So much dust... There was a sickening crunch as Yomi's foot made contact with something. She gulped and looked down. Moving her foot away, she saw with she had crushed; A skull.

She out a strangled gasp and tried to inhale, but her heart was racing too quickly. She backed away from the skull, only to back into one of the old pillars. The sudden contact made her spin around and as she did she heard a loud...

_Groannnnn..._

Yomi looked up in time to see the huge pillar slowly but not slowly enough falling over and ready to crush her. She screamed and tried to run, but tripped over her own two feet. She desperately covered her head with but her arms in a effort to protect herself from the hard , heavy blow she was about receive.

Only it never came.

Yomi heard the sound of rock suddenly exploding to pieces, though none of it made contact with her.

"Oh my goodness, are you OK?" said a soft, worried voice.

Yomi peaked through her hands. There was no falling pillar in front of her. Instead stood a girl of about fifteen years of age, Holding out her... hand ? No, not a hand. A claw.

The girl that stood in front of her was the spitting image of Yomi. Her face, eye color, hair, the same glasses, height, everything. Only instead of having a black pupil in the center of her eyes, there was a white circular pattern. Her clothes consisted of a frilly black-green dress, like, frill galore. She wore lacey stockings and green three inch heels. Her hair had the same elegant wave to it, like Yomi's, and the same green glasses perched on her nose, and on either side of her head were long, green skeleton horns. Apart from the horns and the claws and different pupils, they were nearly the same person.

Which they pretty much are.

The girl's face became increasing worried the longer Yomi didn't reply.

"Yomi? Are you OK?" she was about to reach out to her, but at that time, Yomi came to her senses again. She butt crawled away from the mysterious-look-a-like girl, fear evident on her face. "Y-you.." she started.

"Yomi what's wrong?Are you hurt?" the girl asked, her kind, soft voice full of worry.

"You.. Why... Why do you look so much like me?" Yomi managed to say.

The girl gave a small soft, laugh, relief starting to become evident on her face.

"Because ,Yomi, I am your Otherself." she answered, a kind smile appearing on her pretty face.

"My.. What? Look, I don't care, why am I here? How did I get here?" Yomi said sharply. She was a little surprised at the tone of her own voice, but she didn't really care at that moment. She just wanted to go back home.

"Yomi, please just listen. I'll explain everything. Just please confirm to me that you're all right." The girl whispered. She was so soft speaking, and so concerned. Yomi stared at her for a moment. She nodded.

Relief completely washed over the girl's face. She smiled broadly and shuffled gently over to Yomi. Yomi wanted to move back, away from this girl who looked so much like her. It was so much to take in, but this girl was so kind, so she decided to give her a chance.

The girl sat on her knees and layed her clasped together.. Claws.. On her lap.

She gazed at her evenly and with a kind smile she opened her dainty mouth and let all the information pour out.

"Yomi. My name is Dead Master. And as I already said; I am your Otherself. And where we are right now, is The Otherworld. Your probably wondering what in the name of God is a Otherself. Yomi, a Otherself is is a person's other half. I am your other half. I shoulder all of your pain, your bad and negative emotions. The reason your're here is because our connection was a it's full strength, the barrier to us being able to communicate was open, an I didn't want to miss the chance to be able to talk finally talk to you. It get's a little lonely here." The girl, Dead Master, waved her arm in front of herself, gesturing to the area they were sitting in. The sound of strained wood echoed through the old chapel. Dead Master tutted. "When I found this place, it was already falling apart. No matter what I do to it to make it stable, it's never stable enough. But I'll figure something out." She smiled at Yomi again. "I'm sorry if your ..teleportation? Yeah, teleportation here wasn't the smoothest, I didn't really think about whether it was a good time or not. I'm really sorry." Dead bit her lip and looked at her lap, and she did seem throughly sorry. It was in that moment that Yomi decided to trust her. She placed her hand on Dead's shoulder..

"It's OK." she said simply. And then she smiled. "And I'm sorry for being a bit defensive. I was just... Surprised." Dead looked really and throughly happy. She gave a slight giggle and clapped her claws together excitedly. "Oh I'm so happy! Finally I am able to speak to you. You have no idea what it's like to not be able to talk to...The Others..." Her smile faltered and she dropped her clasped claws back onto her lap.

"The Others?" Yomi asked. "What others? More people live here?"

Dead gave a slight nod of her head. "Not people, none of us are exactly human, as you can see." She gestured to her hands and head. She then twisted her back a little, and Yomi could then see a pair of bony black wings in between her shoulder blades. "More Otherselves live here. Your friends, from what I can gathered, Kagari and Yuu? They have Otherselves. There names are Chariot and Strength. And like you and me, they look tthe exact same as their human counterparts."

"Chariot and Strength.." Yomi mused. Then she asked, "What about my other friend, Mato? Mato Kuroi?" Yomi began to enjoy knowing all the names of her friends otherselves. It was quite interesting. Plus, she was beginning to grow fond Dead Master.

She smiled expectantly at her Otherself, waiting for her to give her more information on her frend's Otherself, but then she noticed that something was wrong. Dead seemed to have frozen up, and there was a uneasy look on her face.

"Dead? Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Dead looked up and swallowed. "Your friend Kuroi's Otherself, is rarely spoken of. Those who do speak of her say her name with respect. Until recently, all of us Otherselves had the same strength and no emotions. But.. I won't go into much detail.. Just let me tell you this; Mato's Otherself is pretty much the strongest of all of us. The deadliest, the swiftest,the most beautiful. She has the strongest connection with her human counterpart, because she loves her the most. No love can beat the love she has for Kuroi. I love you, I never want to see or feel you getting hurt, so I fight your pain. Mato's Otherself went so far with trying to protect Mato from any pain that all the emotions became way to much for her, so she turned insane. Mato was once here, in the Otherworld, like you are now, fighting against her insane Otherself, desperate to make her go back to normal. In the end, all our domains came together, formed a gigantic copy of Kuroi's Otherself's weapon and blasted away her insane Otherself. Everything is back to normal now. You are all safe and the Otherworld is at peace again. But Kuroi's otherself, she now carries a burden. A burden of guilt. She feels so, so bad about what has happened. All she can think about is how she hurt her counterpart. All she wants to do now is make things right." Dead paused for breath, and let all this information she has given to Yomi sink in.

"And soon, she will. Her connection with Mato, is almost at it's strongest. What happens next is, well, we'll see." She looked Yomi up and down. "I think it's for you to go home, this is a lot to take in and I'm sure you're tired." she smiled kindly.

Yomi nodded. Mato's otherself... She's the strongest out of all the Otherselves.. And Mato had once been here too.

Dead Master stood up and offered Yomi her claw/hand. She accepted it, and Dead pulled her to her feet. Yomi smiled. "I'll talk again tomorrow. You said our connection is at it's strongest? That means I can come here any time I want now. So tomorrow night, when I go to bed, I'll come here. Is that OK?" Dead Master clapped her claws/hands together excitedly. "That would be most wonderful!" Dead suddenly embraced Yomi in a small hug. Yomi hesitated before smiling and hugged her back. "See you tomorrow.." She stepped back and started to fade away..

"Wait!" She called out again. "Yes?" Dead answered. "What is Mato's Otherself's name?"

Dead closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they were serious and she had a look of respect on her face.

"Her name.. Is Black Rock Shooter."

And with that, Yomi's vision went dark.

* * *

"Yomi? Yomi can you here me?" a voice called out to her.

Yomi groaned and groggily opened her eyes.

"Oh thank God you're OK!" Kagari wrapped her arms around her tall friend, relieved.

"Yomi, how are you feeling?" said a new but all to familiar voice.

Across from Kagari sat Yuu, a equally as worried look on her face. Gently pushing Kagari off herself, Yomi sat up. She stared evenly at Yuu. "I was.. In The Otherworld." She said calmly.

Yuu nodded. "I knew something like this would've have soon happened. I just didn't expect it to happen so quickly." Yuu looked down at her hands. "I have already explained to Kagari about the Otherworld. And let me tell you this, Kagari.." Yuu turned to her friend "The same thing that has happened to Yomi will probably soon happen to you. Be aware of that."

Yomi remembered what Dead Master had said about Mato's Otherself.

"Yuu? What about Mato?"

Yuu paused, staring at her lap. Then she looked up and gazed her two friend's evenly.

"I believe that the same thing could be happening to her right now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five everyone! Let's celebrate! *happy dances around laptop***

**Now, before I say anymore, Thank you Knight25 for the very, very kind review. Let me tell you this; your reviews from chapter one are probably one of the reasons why I'm still continuing this fanfic. So thank you very much.**

**Next, another big thank you to Bulldan for the very gengerous follow AND fav. Here, you get a cookie!**

**Now, back to the story. Somewhere in the middle, there is a song called My Immortal by Evanescence. I changed the lyrics a little to suit the... uh I'm not gonna say cause it'll give it away but just so you know. Again, somewhere in there there's probably some grammar mistakes that I may have missed, so I apologise for that. Andddd I must say I am quite pleased with this chapter. Now I'm gonna shut up and let you read.**

**All feedback and reviews are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

To Love Is To Destroy

* * *

The young raven haired girl shoved her hands into the pockets of her hoodie. As she walked, she kicked a lone stone that was constantly in her path, like a football, until it hopped out onto the road. Glancing up at the darkened sty, her blue eyes reflected the shining stars, and she let out a content sigh. It was on these summer nights that the sky was most beautiful.

Mato let out another sigh and continued on wards until she got to the door of her home. Reaching out her hand, she closed her fingers around the cool door knob and pushed the door open. But nothing happened. The door stayed put. _We really need to fix this.._ She thought. Inhaling deeply, she took a step back and shoved herself forward against the door, and it suddenly swung open. Mato hadn't expected it to open so suddenly and soon found herself in a ungraceful heap on the floor of her house. Groaning, she looked up to see her younger brother, Hiro, standing a few meters away from her, about to go up the stairs. He blinked in surprise, his dark blue eyes full of amusement. "Good night, nee-chan." he said sleepily, and continued to make his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

Mato sighed for the umpteenth time that day and pushed herself off the floor and onto her feet. Her sitting room's light was still on, probably her mother was still watching T.V or something. She decided not to bother making her presence known to her mother, thinking that she probably heard her barge through the door anyway. Kicking off her sneakers, she yawned and made her way upstairs. _First, I need a shower.._

* * *

Mato walked into her bedroom, her newly washed hair a damp mess, and flopped onto her bed. She wriggled around on her duvet for a moment, enjoying how cool and comforting the covers were, and giggled at her own weirdness. She stretched her arms out above her head and sighed, staring at her ceiling. She had recently stuck a huge blue star on the ceiling of her bedroom, it glowed slightly in the dark at night. Stars.. She always liked them. They reminded her of.. _Her.._ There was a white star on the back of her cape. Mato could remember her whole outfit perfectly. Her face, height, hair, eyes. Especially her eyes. Mato fumbled with one of her phone chains, a blue star next to her little bird.

_Yuu said that after our communication barrier is opened, I won't even need to be asleep to talk to Her. She said you just need something that resembles them. I know for sure that a star is_ Her_ resembling sign..._ Mato thought in her head. She sat up and slipped her legs under her duvet cover. She wriggled around for a bit before finally finding a comfortable position. She was about to put her blue phone on her bedstand next to her, but instead unhooked the blue star phone chain, and then placed her phone on the bedstand. She closed her two hands around the star and brought it close to her chest. Closing her eyes, a sudden overwhelming feeling of longing came over her, and she was suddenly desperate to talk to her Otherself. Please..she prayed. Let me talk to her again...

And then the heaviness of sleep drowned out all her thoughts, and she was swimming in nothingness.

* * *

When Mato woke again, it was still dark. Sitting up and yawning, she stretched her arms above her head and popped her neck. She opened her still heavy eyes, but then was immediately shocked at her surroundings. This wasn't her bedroom. She realized that she was sitting on a dusty and slightly crumbly hard ground. Ah, that's why her butt was sore..

"Where am I?" she asked aloud. She jumped and slapped her hand across her mouth, surprised that she actually spoke out loud instead of hearing her own thoughts. She surveyed her surroundings again.

She appeared to be sitting on a blue tinged dusty ground, rocks and minature cliffs all around her. She looked up at the sky, and was relieved to see something she actually recognised. The stars above her twinkled and shone brighter than ever, and the moon was full and looked a little bit... Oversized? A dawning feeling of dread came over her, as she realized were she was.

The Otherworld.

_The connection barrier, it must have opened.._ She thought in her head. She glanced down at her hands and noticed that she was still holding her phone charm._ And I must have tapped into it.._

Mato stood up, taking note of how she was still in her blue pajamas, and took a step forward, clutching her star charm close to her chest. She walked for about five minutes.. And then another five..

Another five..

Another five..

Another five..

_How far does this place go? Surely there must be a end somewhere, at least a cliff or drop of some sort.._ She thought bitterly in her head. And then to her surprise, her question was answered. Not by voice or anything, but by action. A drop of some sort? She just stepped right off one.

She gasped loudly as her feet made contact with nothing and fell back onto her backside, sliding down a dusty hill until she finally about to make contact with a large boulder. She braced her arms and legs in front of her out of instinct, like when she does after failing to slam-dunk-a-hoop when she played basketball. She hit the boulder with a small thud, not as bad like she expected it to be. She stood up and brushed herself down, moaning slightly at the sore burning sensation on her ass from sliding down the hill. She looked on ahead of herself, wondering what to do next, when she saw her.

_Her._

She stood at the edge of the cliff, her black cape flowing slightly in the cool gentle breeze. Her hood was pulled down and her thick black hair flowed out behind her, her body outlined from the brightness of the moon the seemed even more oversised in front of her. Mato inhaled sharply, but the oxygen seemed to get caught in her throat, and no matter what she did, she couldn't get her heart rate to go down. She was standing in front of her, not even fifteen meters away. She appeared oblivious to Mato's presence, and Mato couldn't help but wonder why. Her ears then picked up a soft sound...

It was..

A soft, glorious hum.

A hum that was coming from the lips of Black Rock Shooter.

Her slender arms where crossed in front of her, and Mato could tell that her eyes where closed. Her stance was prepared but at the same time relaxed. Peaceful. She looked peaceful.

Then Mato started to debate what to do next. Should she back away? Cough to get her attention? Run forward in delight with open arms? It seemed like such a shame to disturb her at such a peaceful time. But she couldn't just sit there and not do anything when the oppertunity she was waiting for for so long was in front of her. She could finally speak to her. It was in that moment she made up her mind.

Standing up, she walked slowly and gently over to the black clad figure in front of her. As she got closer, the soft and glorious humming got louder. _Beautiful.._ She thought. She was only about five meters away from her now. It was then that she decided to stop and think about what to do next. Only she didn't need to.

Black Rock Shooter suddenly stopped her beautiful humming and seemed to have tensed up. Mato could see that she opened her eyes and uncrossed her arms. Then, she turned around.

She was just as beautiful as Mato remembered. And still looked so much like her. High cheek bones, pearly white skin, raven hair that looked so soft she wanted to touch it, and eyes as big and blue as ever.

Those blue eyes then widened at what they saw. A young girl in her pajamas smiling happily and almost tearfully at her. Black Rock Shooter's lips parted slightly but nothing came out. She tried again, but still nothing came out. Her blue eyes scanned over her human counterpart again, and something she never experienced before, but in a good way, bloomed in her chest. And at that moment, in three long elegant steps, she embraced the young girl.

Mato gasped at the sudden embrace, but then immediately was over come by happiness at what was happening. Her Otherself, who she thought hated her, was hugging her. And she was the one who had made the first move, which was like double-yay! Since Black Rock Shooter was at least a head taller than her, Mato couldn't wrap her arms around her shoulders, she instead she wrapped them around her Otherself's tiny waist. She heard Black Rock Shooter let out a small content sigh. What surprised Mato next was what she heard.

"You.. Finally.. You're here.." the taller girl whispered into Mato's hair and Mato smiled.

"I'm so sorry.." Black Rock Shooter whispered again. This caught Mato's attention.

"Why? Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything." Mato whispered back.

Black Rock Shooter shook her head and pulled away little so she could look directly at Mato's face.

"I hurt you.. I hurt you when I lost control... I'm so sorry.." Her small, whispering voice broke off. She squeezed her blue eyes shut and tried to prevent a tear from rolling down the side of her face. She finally got to tell her. She finally got to tell her counterpart how sorry she was. The guilt that had been buried deep in her cold heart started to lift off a little, but it still held on. Her eyes fluttered open again in surprise when the smaller girl wrapped her arms around her waist again, burying her face into her flat stomach.

"I'm the one who's sorry, Black Rock Shooter. I'm the one who made you lose control. I'm the one who pushed all my stupid emotions onto you. I'm so sorry!" she cried into Black Rock Shooter's flat stomach. Black Rock Shooter's eyes softened, and she hugged her smaller counterpart close to her chest. And the guilt completely detached itself from her heart.

"Can we forgive each other?" They asked at the same time. Mato laughed and looked up at the taller girl's face. Her eyes were now soft and caring, and she took Mato's hand into her gloved one gently pulled her forward.

She sat down on the edge of the cliff, and patted the ground beside her. Mato nodded and gently lowered herself next to her Otherself, her hand still held firmly in Black Rock Shooter's gloved one. She kept glancing over at her content face; eyes closed and her lips slightly, oh ever so slightly curved upwards. A hum came from her lips, a hum that could only come from the voice of an angel. Mato too closed her eyes and let the cool breeze of the Otherworld blow over her face.

"Mato.."

Mato opened her eyes and saw Black Rock Shooter's eyes looking calmly at her. There was something else in there too. A caring look...

"Mato... I love you."

Mato laughed and hugged the taller girl. "I love you too, Rock.." And she meant it. Not in that stupid lovey-dovey way. No, in that way were you would do anything for someone to keep them safe, smiling. In that way were you care for them so, so much, you will make mountains move. She loved Rock in that way that was just unexplainable. And Rock did too.

They were quiet for another few minutes, enjoying each others presence, when Rock spoke up.

"Rock...?" she looked at Mato quizically. Mato realized she was referring to what she had called Rock earlier. Mato laughed softly.

"Yeah, I figured that your full name is a bit of a mouthful, so I decided to shorten it. Is that OK?" she beamed at the taller girl, feeling rather pleased with herself.

The taller girl looked down for a moment.

"Rock..." she murmured softly, like she was tasting it. She looked back at Mato again, and then the heavens sang as the most beautiful smile blossomed on her pretty face.

"Rock is fine."

She looked on again, leaving a slightly stunned Mato gawking at her.

She.

Just.

Made.

Black Rock Shooter.

Smile.

Wow. Until about ten minutes ago, she had known this girl to be a brutal killing machine until she embraced her in the most gentlist hug ever. And until five seconds ago, she had thought it was impossible for the girl to actually have the ability to curve her lips upward into a smile. Double-wow.

"Y-you... You smiled.." Mato stuttered stupidly to Rock.

Rock looked at her with a look of surprise. Then (oh look there it was again) she smiled that beautiful smile once again.

"You make it so contagious." and she laughed the most softest laugh ever. Freaking laughed.

Mato joined in with her, and after a few moments of blissful laughing, she rested her head against Rock's shoulder. Rock resumed her humming.

And then, she opened her small dainty mouth a little more and let heavenly musical words pour out.

_When you cry I'll wipe away all of your tears._

Rock pretended to wipe away invisible tear under Mato's eye.

_When you scream I'll fight away all of your fears._

Rock placed her free gloved hands over her own heart.

_I'll hold your hand for the next of the coming years._

She gently squeezed their entwined hands.

_Call me, I'll be there... For you..._

And there it was again, her beautiful smile.

Mato gazed at Rock, so stunned by her ability to sing so beautifully.

"Your voice is beautiful Rock." she murmured softly. Rock opened her mouth again, this time words of wisdom pouring out.

"My voice is your voice, Mato." Rock suddenly but gently stood up, and pulled Mato up along beside her. A sudden huge gust of wind blew, and whipped Rock's hair into a messy but still pretty state. Rock folded her hand over Mato's other hand, and Mato realized she still had her phone charm still tucked inside her closed fist. Slowly and brightly, a blue hue started to appear through their enclosed hands, getting brighter and brighter, casting shadows across Rock's face.

"It's time for you to go home. But please," Rock said softly, "Please come back again."

The light started to get brighter, and Mato realised that very soon she would be waking up in her own bed. She threw her arms around Rock once more and said,

"I promise."

Then there was a bright blue flash, and then everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six everyone! I was a little bit unsure of how to write this chapter, it's a bit of a filler, so it may seem a little disapointing, but I'm looking foward to continuing on from the end of the chapter.**

**Now, review time!**

**To BlakJakXXI and Knight25, thank you for the very kind reveiws! They made me smile all day. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Next, a big thank you to KaijuKyurem for the very generous follow, here, you get a chocolate chip cookie!**

**Back to the story, I was also quite tired from the days excitement while writing this, and it may show half way through the chapter, but hopefully not.**

**Now, I'm gonna zip my mouth shut and let you all read.**

**Reviews and feedback is welcomed with open arms!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Smile, and the whole world will dance. Laugh, and the whole world shall sing._

* * *

Yomi stood outside under the diner's canopy, elegantly fanning herself with a napkin that had been layed out on the table next to her. Her clothes consisted of a light material lacy mint shirt, white skirt and sandals. Her hair still had it's elegant wave to it, and her green eyes shone brightly with excitement.

Kagari, however, was sitting down by the table, not so elegantly desperately fanning herself with both hands holding napkins from the heat of the summer sun's warm rays. Her wild sandy hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, slightly different from her usual side ponytail, tied with a pink bow. She wore a light, loose yellow summer dress and light wearing pink pomps. Her amber eyes looked tired from the sun, but still shared the same excitement as Yomi's.

"Is...she...here..yet?" Kagari panted, a bead of sweat running down the side of her pretty face. She dropped her head onto her folded arms on the table, inhaling and exhaling unevenly. She loved the sun and summer, but days like these were just too hot. They were waiting outside under a canopy of their favourite diner to tell Mato their plans for Yuu's birthday.

Yomi dropped her gaze to look at her over-heating, tired friend. Her face softened with sympathy; she knew how much Kagari would much prefar cool autumn weather to this hot summer sun. She patted her small friend's arm, smiling encouragingly.

"Not yet, but she should be here within five-"

"YOMIIIIIIIIIIIIII, KAGARIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Minutes?"

Yomi whipped her head around and Kagari jolted up from her seat, tiredness erased from her face and replaced with a fresh look of relief as they spotted their raven-haired-blue-eyed friend racing at top speed towards them. Mato's face looked as happy and cheerful as ever, her dark hair pulled back into her signature twin ponytails and big blue eyes shining brightly and waving her hand wildly at her two friends. When she reached them, she somehow managed to scoop Kagari up from her seat and pull Yomi into her at the same time as she gave them a crushing hug. She giggled uncontrollably and pulled away from her two friends, smiling broadly.

"I've missed you guys!" she beamed at the two girls.

Kagari smiled softly. "It's only been two days, idiot." she said in a teasing tone, but then hugged her overly happy friend. "We've missed you too."

Yomi smiled at the two of them, feeling like she was in a bubble of happiness, and then reality of what-to-do came back to her. She smiled. First things first.

"Milkshakes!" she announced.

Her two friends pulled away from each other and, gave Yomi a knowing look before shouting;

"Yes!"

And then all three of them broke into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

"So we, me and Kagari, thought that should we go out and buy Yuu something special that we all agree on. Today." Yomi finished and took a sip of her strawberry shake. They were sitting in their favourite booth next to a big window and, to Kagari's relief, air conditioning. As said from the day before, they were explaining their 'brilliant plan' to Mato, who's eyes popped open and and clasped her hands together.

"Genius. You's are geniuses." Mato smiled happily (like to be honest, it's really the only thing she does.). She leaned back into her chair and sipped on her chocolate shake, closing her eyes and relaxing. Yomi and Kagari were the best with coming up with fun plans for people, especially on birthdays. Only three months ago had been their school councilor's, Saya, birthday. The two girls along with Yuu who was very close to Saya, came into school that day carrying a huge birthday cake, like huge, nearly bigger that tiny Yuu, with a huge birthday banner reading Happy Birthday Saya! That they had been a really good day, no tests, no school work and birthday cake to go round for everyone.

Mato opened her eyes again and looked out the booth's window at the warm scenery outside. Trees blossoming pink flowers, the sky was clear, happy people. Mato's eyes then focused inwards, so that she could see her reflection on the glass. At first all she could see was herself; big blue eyes, dark raven hair, happy smile. Then, her reflection changed. Her hair increased in length , skin became paler, eye pupils changed. She realized who she was seeing.

Black Rock Shooter.

Mato blinked, and then Rock was gone. Mato blinked again, but Rock didn't appear again. _Was something wrong?_ She asked in her head. Did Rock need to talk to her? Did something happen? Was Rock just checking up on her? Was Mato even imagining seeing her Otherself in the glass window? Her train of thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Mato?" Yomi said. Something was off. Her voice was serious, and firm. And Yomi was never firm when she spoke. Mato turned to her green eyed friend questioningly. "Yes?"

Yomi put her shake on the table, inhaled, and gazed evenly at Mato.

"Mato.. I want to talk to you...about some things.. About the Otherworld."

Mato felt her insides turn all funny, like that feeling you get when the teacher asks you questions that you desperately want to avoid. She swallowed. "I..didn't know you knew about the Otherworld.." she said quietly. Yomi dropped her gaze. "I didn't even know there was such a place until yesterday. My connection barrier opened, and I got to meet my Otherself. She's really nice." Yomi smiled a little to herself. She couldn't wait to talk to Dead again that night. There was still so much she wanted to know about her Otherself.

She lifted her gaze back to Mato., who was staring down at her lap, smile erased.

"Dead Master, my Otherself, told me everything. Well, all the rough parts anyway. She told me how there are others living in the Otherworld. Strength, Chariot," she nodded at Kagari who was sitting quietly beside her. "Yuu later told me about another Otherself called Black Gold Saw, who I think is Saya's Otherself. And lastly, Dead told me about one particular Otherself.." Mato lifted her gaze up to Yomi's level one.

"Black Rock Shooter." they said at the same time. Yomi looked down at her lap and swallowed. "Dead told me that Black Rock Shooter is the strongest of the Otherselves. The most powerful. And," she glanced up again, smiling slightly, "The one who out of every otherself that has ever lived loves her counterpart the most. You."

Mato inhaled. So Yomi knew about Rock. And by the sound of it, her Otherself seemed to have great respect for Rock. May aswell tell her that she spoke to her Otherself aswell.

"I made my connection to my Otherself too last night. And.." she smiled to herself, thinking about how she finally got to spend some time with her Otherself. "She's pretty amazing. And she has the most beautiful singing voice EVER. Really, like it's the best thing you'll ever hear! She's so kind and gentle." Mato was babbling now. About two minutes later she paused for breath, a smile stretched right across her face. Yomi blinked.

"Wow.. I kinda thought her to be a mean, emotionless, powerful killing machine. Guess I was wrong." She smiled. Mato smiled back, but was unable to prevent a thought from echoing in her head. _Oh, but she is shen you have to battle her..._ She shook her head.

"Kagari.. Have you made your connection yet?" Mato turned to her sandy haired friend. She shook her head. "No, but I have been recently experiencing dizziness and strange little thugs in my chest. I guess I know what it means though.." she trailed off softly. Yomi squeezed her friend's hand and smiled. "Otherselves are brilliant, you'll see." Kagari smiled back and drained the rest of her milkshake. She stood up, and grinned mischievously.

"Now, how about we go and find a good birthday present for Yuu?" she giggled and winked at them.

Yomi and Mato exchanged a look and stood up aswell, linking arms with Kagari and walking out of the diner's door, warmth greeting them as they stepped outside.

* * *

Black boots stepped over large pillars with precision. A long black blade swung expertly in a gloved hand, black cape billowing in the strong wind. Each step the black clad figure took was precise, effortless. The movements of a hunter, a killer. Long raven hair blew in front of the girl's face, cold blue eye's scanning everything in front of them.

_All the right moves in all the right paces..._

The girl stopped. She raised her head, inhaling silently, lips slightly parted. Then she jumped to one side, summersaulting in midair, and landing expertly on a tall pillar, blade held and pointed in front of her. Blue eyes narrow slightly as they spotted what the approaching danger was.

Standing below her with a long saw pushed into the dusty ground was another figure, red eyes staring straight back at cold blue ones. Her hair was slightly tinged red, long and hanging down to her knees, blowing in the wind. Her clothes were exposing, nothing but a black cropped zip up jacket covering her chest area and black shorts, the zip half broken on them. The girl raised her claw like hand and pointed a finger at the black clad girl. The black clad girl jumped from the pillar and landed precisely on the ground, stance prepared. The older looking girl smirked and opened her smiling mouth.

"Black Rock Shooter.." were the words that left her mouth.

Black Rock Shooter narrowed her now cold eyes at the girl, and she too parted her lips and said,

"Black Gold Saw."

Before the two of them charged at each other, and a bright blue flame emerged and burned brightly from the black clad figure's eye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapterrrrrr 7! I'm very pleased with how this chapter turned out. Now, in the summary of the fic, I kinda did a plot twist, so this fic isn't just allllll about Mato and Black Rock Shooter. Well, yeah it still is, but with a bigger meaning behind it. And I can't wait to see how it turns out. **

**Plus, I just realized I have almost gotten three hundred views on this fic. Three Hundred! To me, that is huge! So I thank everybody who has taken their time to read this fic, and I hope you all stay until the end.**

**Question Time! (This just popped into my head): Who has seen The Maze Runner? I just watched it today, and I am in LOVVVEEE! I cried at the part were poor Chuck... I'm not gonna say in case anyone who hasn't watched the film or read the book yet is reading this, I don't want to spoil it for you. But let's just say, I am absolutely in love with The Maze Runner. (Thomas is bae)**

**Now, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and I look forward to seeing you in the next chapter.**

**Remember: All feedback is welcomed with open arms!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_If you aren't scared, you aren't human.._

* * *

The sound of clashing metal rang through the dusty plain of the Otherworld. A black blade defended it's wielder while a golden saw swung down in attack. Jump, swing, defend. Jump, swing, defend. Red eyes of the oldest looking of the two girls narrowed in frustration as she spun and and raised her King Saw above her head. Bad mistake. The smaller, quicker girl saw her chance for a open attack and swung her black blade across the older girls chest. Hard. And she barely put any effort into it.

Black Gold Saw stumbled backwards, bright red blood running down her chest, and she gritted her teeth in anger. The rumours were through. This blue eyed idiot had most definitely gotten stronger. Inhaling deeply and trying to cover up her harsh breathing, she raised King Saw into the air once more, but this time when she brought it down, she stuck it into the rocky, uneven ground, and relaxed her stance. Well, not completely relaxed, but more or less. The long gash across her chest started close and heal. She raised her head stared evenly at Rock who was eyeing the saw warily. Raising her gaze to the red eyed girl, she arched one perfect eyebrow in question. Gold Saw inhaled sharply and her already serious eyes became even more serious. Leaning against her golden saw she smirked.

"Suppose you have gotten stronger. Rumours were true.." she said, suddenly taking interest in filing her claw nail. Rock raised her eyebrow even higher.

"Drop your act, you are tired from a small little sparring match. Anyone can see that. Now, what do you want? You're wasting my time." Rock said impatiently, coldly. So coldly it would send shivers down anyone's spine. Gold Saw's smirk faltered slightly and her eyebrows slanted slightly on her sharp but pretty face. She stood up properly and rested her claw/hand on the handle of King Saw.

"We have all the time in the world, Black Rock Shooter. Even you know that. That little 'sparring match' was only a little bit of fun." she sang the last few words that left her mouth. Rock let out a barely audible irritated sigh and turned around on her heel, continuing onwards to her destination that really wasn't actually anywhere. Gold Saw growled in annoyance at the raven haired girl's impatience. Might aswell say what she was actually there for.

"Wait!" she called, her tone now serious. Rock continued on walking. Gold Saw's eyebrows slanted even more into a frown, and she gritted her teeth together. Honestly, this girl was so stubborn at times. Exhaling deeply, she tried again.

"If you know what's good for you, you would stop and listen to what I have to say." she called out again, firmly. Rock stopped. Gold Saw never really spoke to her, and when she did, her tone was never as serious and warning as this. Sighing, she turned around once more to face the older looking girl. Gold Saw's face itched to smirk at the girl in front of her, but this may be the only time she has the blue eyed girl's attention. Closing her eyes and inhaling sharply, she reopened her eyes and said two simple words.

"Follow me." and turned around on her heel and walked north direction of the Otherworld. Rock frowned. "Why should I follow you?" she sort of demanded at the older girl who had turned her back. Gold Saw kept on walking. Calling over her shoulder, she said, "If you follow me, there's a place I want to show you that could be a end for all of us, and if you agree to help me, we could prevent that from happening." she stateted simply. Rock thought this over in her head. Recently, the amount of Forsaken creatures had been increasing a lot, even in her domain where no one dared to set foot in unless they were just plain stupid. Plus, they had become a lot bigger in size. And definitely more stronger. To kill them was still like flicking a crumb off the kitchen table, it was that easy, but Rock could sense their power increasing. And it made her curious to know why. That was the thing about Rock. She could sense and feel power, movement, strength. That made things so easy when she fought. Because she could feel her opponents next move. Taking a deep breath, closing and reopening her eyes, in five long steps she had caught up with Gold Saw, keeping her hand over the handle of her Black Blade in case her older rival tried to turn on her in some way. They walked like that for a few minutes, the wind of the Otherworld picking up again and whipping their hair into a messy state.

Rock's thoughts started to drift back to the other day when Mato came to the Otherworld. Rock had been so happy to finally get the chance to talk to her again, and Mato had been the same. Rock had been so relieved, so happy that Mato seemed to have gotten over the past events that had happened. Thought horrible cloudy feeling of guilt came over her again, but she pushed it off. Mato had accepted her again. And that was all that mattered. Rock silently vowed in her head that she would always protect that girl, fight the bad emotions and love her until the day she died.

"The other day, she came here?" her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Gold Saw, who was still walking and looking onward. Her red eyes flicked over to the smaller girl for a moment, questioningly. Rock realized she was referring to her human counterpart, but she wasn't really in the mood for really talking to the older girl, so she just nodded, keeping the small smile that had tried to bloom on her face hidden after thinking about yesterday's happiness. Gold Saw didn't need to know what had happened. It wasn't even her business.

They walked for another ten minutes, and then another five until Gold Saw finally stopped. Her expression was grim, and she motioned for Rock to walk forward. Rock was slightly surprised to see such a expression on Gold Saw's face, and cautiously stepped after the older girl. In front of them was a steep drop into a pit, a pit Rock had never seen before. Gold Saw bend down onto her knees, keeping one hand on the ground to steady herself, and motioned for Rock to look down. Stooping down beside the other girl without having to rely on anything for balance, Rock peered over the edge. And what she seen was something she had never ever thought was possible.

At the bottom of the pit was a huge, glowing, purple swirl. Like, imagine looking down into a volcano in a game and seeing a load of magma, only bright purple at the edges and a blinding, glowing white in the middle. On ledges around the glowing swirl, were forsaken creatures. All in different sizes. But these where the biggest Rock had seen yet. Some had the shape of a human, only much more deformed and ugly looking, with gaping mouths and oversized body parts. Some forsaken creatures looked animal like. There were a few that looked like wolves, only way too oversized and brutal looking, sharp fangs dripping with stuff, huge paws and brittle looking dark fur. There were short underground tunnels leading onto ledges, and from every tunnel came a forsaken creature, carrying either in their mouths or funny looking arms what looked like dark purple rock, and tossing it the purple swirl below. Each lump of purple rock tossed into the swirl exploded, and now and again a spark of purple crackling electricity would spark angrily at a creature, killing it instantly. The whole thing was mind blowing, never in Rock's life had she seen anything like this. She ganced at Gold Saw, who's face was as grim as ever.

"For the past few days I've been trying to figure out what's the meaning of this. How has this formed? Why is it here? You've probably noticed the increase of the creatures, haven't you?" Gold Saw asked, her red eyes flicking over to her smaller rival. Rock's expression was equally as grim, and quite shocked. Gold Saw continued, "Dead Master has been doing a little bit of reading on this. You know that huge old chapel she spends, like, all of her time in? A few months ago she found a old library under the chapel's ground floor level, and she's been doing a lot of research ever since. She came across a book, I can't recall the name of it, but it was about Forsaken creatures and their purpose. And let me tell you, it's not good." Gold Saw moved away from the edge a little and sat on her knees. She inaled and exhaled deeply, her eyes closed over by pale eyelids, looking like she was working up the..courage?...to say something. Opening her eyes again, there was a fresh look of seriousness and determination in them, her face still grim.

"In the book, it said that these forsaken creatures had been asleep for a very, very long time. They have been alive before us, before many of us, around the time when the first Otherselves appeared in this godforsaken place. Those creatures are here to bring an end to what we have, and create something different. Something that doesn't include us living in it. They are here to bring an end to the Otherworld. But they aren't their own leader. There is something, _someone_, greater than us, greater than all of us, controlling them. Look, what I'm really trying to get at is to tell you that we haven't got very long. None of us do. That big swirl of thing down in the pit? It's the source of opening a portal in the sky. And when it does, hell will rain down on us. Forsaken bigger than any living thing we will have ever seen will fly through the portal, human like but not so human creatures will slaughter everything in their path, and their godforsaken leader will smile at everything he sees, and dance through the streams of blood that will flow. We can't prevent it from happening, but when it does happen, we aren't gonna sit here and watch it all unfold before our eyes. We are going to fight it. But we can't all go and do this by ourselves. Enemies will have to form an alliance with their enemies so we can all fight together. Already, Strength, Dead Master, Chariot and I are in this together. Most of the other Otherselves we have come across have formed little groups, and thankfully, alliances are forming very quickly. But.." Gold Saw swallowed, and suddenly, she looked slightly embarrassed. "We need our own leader. The strongest living otherself out of all Otherselves that are here. There are just over 7,000 otherselves alive and strong, and out of all of them only one is the strongest and the smartest. That person, Black Rock Shooter, is you." She gazed hopefully at Rock, who was still processing all of this new information through in her head.

Rock knew those forsaken had been increasing in size, and now that she knew why, she wanted to end it. The dawning thought of being dead...shredded to pieces..a blood pool..not being able to protect Mato, it all dawned on her so quickly. Then something that Gold Saw had said surfaced in her mind. _We need our own leader..._ And Gold Saw was referring to her. Rock. Rock knew she was powerful, but could she really help prevent an end for everyone who was living in the Otherworld? And Gold Saw was looking at her, pleadingly. Plus, she admitted that Rock was the strongest out of everyone. Sweet. Rock raised her gaze to look at the sky. Every day, the sky became darker, storms were becoming more violent. _An end..._ She thought. _No..I won't allow it.._ Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, and when she opened her blue eyes once more, they were full of determination. _For you, Mato.._ She promised in her head.

Bringing her gaze back to Gold Saw, who now was looking at her pleadingly, she nodded, narrowed her determent eyes and said,

"Find Strength, Chariot and Dead and keep your eyes in the skies. We have three days max to round up every otherself we can find. We need everybody in on this. In four hours time, meet me in my domain. I will explain the rest of the plan there." Rock hopped onto her feet, and a sudden gust of wind blew her already tangled hair into a wild state. Gold Saw, though she didn't show it, felt a great wave of respect for the smaller girl. She knew that now Rock was on their side, their chance of surviving this messed up crisis was greatly increased. Not by much, but their chance had at least gone up.

"Thank you, Black Rock Shooter." Gold Saw said, standing up so she was level with her new found small leader.

Rock glanced at her now-and-annoyingly-newfound rival, before staring back out across the plain of the otherworld.

"I'm not just doing this for the sake of our survival, Gold Saw." she said. Closing her striking blue eyes and breathing in the cool air of the Otherworld, she said,

"This is my chance to make things right. This is for Mato."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight everybody! A little bit rushed at the end but I'm very happy with it. **

**Thank you, Knight25, for reviewing in the last chapter. Haha yes my friend, things are starting to heat up alot!**

**BlakJakkXXI, yes I may be adding other BRS characters like them to the story, but no spoilers!**

**Now I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful day/night where ever you are!**

**All reviews and feedback are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_We'll go down in history_

* * *

Mato lay flat out on her bed, staring at the big blue star on her ceiling. The sun had set long ago, and her mother had just gone to bed. Mato inhaled softly, and clutched her star phone charm close to her chest. _I wonder if she will be happy to see me.._ She thought excitedly in her head. In the pit of her stomach, butterflies started to flutter. She couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous. What if the night before had just been made up? What if Rock was still just as sharp and brutal as she thought she was. Mato shook her head and pushed all the negative thoughts out of her head. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. In her head she said one word. _Please.. _And then there was a bright blue flash.

When she opened her eyes again, she was lying flat out on her back on a smooth rock, starring straight up at the starry sky. _I'm here..._ She thought giddily. She sat up and hopped off the rock. She surveyed her surroundings. She was in a different part of the otherworld from the last time she was here, but still in Rock's domain as she could see blue tinged rock and dust everywhere. _She must be near by..._ She thought. Taking in a shaky breath, she walked forward.

And it was the same repeat as last time...

A long 25 minute walk of seeing nothing but dust and rock. Mato grumbled slightly at the nothingness around her. _Oh come on, where is she?_ She thought grumpily in her head. After another five minutes, Mato, unknown to herself, started to hum. It sounded off and cracked at the start, but as the volume increased, it became softer and more melodious to the ear. And then she opened her mouth a little wider, and ever so softly began to sing..

_Let's paint a picture, of a perfect place,_

_We got it better than anyone's told ya._

_We'll be the King of hearts, or the Queen of spades_

_Before anyone's knowing your name..._

Mato said the last few of her words in a barely audible voice, but it was beautiful. Rock's words suddenly came drifting back into her head..

_My voice is your voice, Mato.. Rock looked down at her softly and smiled._

Mato smiled at how she somehow made Black Rock Shooter, the Black Rock Shooter, smile. It kinda felt like an achievement, and she had been happy to see her Otherself so relaxed when she spoke to her. Mato's eyes became determent and she continued onward on her journey to find her Otherself. _She must be very close now... I think I can sorta feel her presence.. _She thought in her head.. _Maybe she-..._ Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a low growl, coming from behind her. She felt her blood run cold. This wasn't good. _Oh no.. _

Mato, frozen in mid step, turned her head to look behind her. Behind her, stood the most ugliest creature she had ever seen. It looked like..wolf? A dog of some sort? Just way too oversized. It's paws were huge and claws were long and sharp, fur was brittle and a sickly grey colour. It's face was probably the worst feature of it, with large, sharp ears, wet snout and sharp, dangerous, long fangs dripping wit drool. It's eyes were a glowing, freakish purple, it's pupil's a white slit. And those eye's were staring hungerly at Mato. Another long, make-the-hairs-on-your-arm-stand-up growl escaped the wolf like creatures mouth, and it took a step towards her. Mato gulped and took a step backwards. Her heart was beating at 100 miles an hour, and she could her the blood rushing around her body. And then, in her head, her mind screamed "Run! Run you idiot!". And so she did.

Spinning around on her heel, she sprinted as fast as her legs could move. And through her frantic footsteps, she could hear the wolf like beast's paws thundering behind her.

* * *

Strength was impressed. Really impressed. Standing in a huge cluster just under a slight little cliff only about ten meters tall, were 1000 Otherselves. And for the first time in all her time living in the Otherworld, she could see them all getting along. She could overhear some group plans, questions being shouted out and now and again rebellious whoops. And so far, miraculously, no fights or miny battles had broken out. Very impressive.

Her flame coloured orange eyes glanced to her left, and she could see Black Gold Saw looking slightly impressed at the sight in front of her too. She also looked quite worried. "Something up?" Strength asked. Gold Saw glanced down at the smaller girl and sighed. "Even though Black Rock Shooter is now on our side and willing to lead us in the right direction... I just don't know how this is going to work out, Strength. I don't know how we could all possibly live through this..." Gold Saw's eyes had a look of serious worry in them, and it kind of shocked Strength to see the stronger older girl possess such worry. Strength looked down for a moment, before looking up again, and her eyes had a look of determination. "Black Rock Shooter is the strongest Otherself I know, and one thing I know for certain, is that even if the worst is to happen, she will lead us in the right direction, and hopefully we will all get through this, together." her expression was firm and determent, and in a way it brought a slight bit of hope to Gold Saw. She nodded and looked on ahead, and a sudden question popped into her head. "Hey, where is she anyway?"

Strength glanced around her. Dead and Chariot were standing quietly to her left, and the otherselves in front of her were still conversing, though some were looking around them warily, possibly wondering were their strong, now-to-be-leader was. It wouldn't be long before one otherself finally had enough of waiting and broke into a fight.

Then, a great sudden hush came across the large cluster of otherselves. Standing on the cliff above the huge group of otherselves, was a breath taking figure. Her long, raven hair billowed back behind her in the wind, her pale skin stood out strikingly and her large, cold but determent blue eyes looked as striking as ever. In her hand she held her black blade, poised and ready. Her blue eyes scanned the area below her, taking in the unusual but impressive sight. This girl, was Black Rock Shooter.

In the huge group of otherselves came little murmurs of '_It's her..', _and across the faces of the newer, greener otherselves was a look of slight worry of being in the presence of such a powerful being. There was a few moments of silence, only the billowing wind was the only sound. Then, the black clad figure opened her mouth.

"I'm sure you all know what is happening..what _is_ going to happen.." came a rich, soft but slightly sharp voice. Her blue eyes scanned over the the group in front of her again, and she continued.

"And I'm sure you all know why you are here. But, as you know, we have only got a number of days to prepare for a battle bigger than any of us will have ever fought. The sky shall open and hell will rain down on us. But.. We are not going to stand and watch the chaos unfold before our very eyes. We are going to fight against the Forsaken Creatures and their forsaken creator, we are going to fight for our existence, something we have been doing ever since our very own eyes opened for the first time. But, we can't just go and fight. No.." she closed her eyes, and when she reopened, the where full of seriousness and determination. Her eyes looked at everyone in such a way that when she spoke you thought she was speaking directly to you only. One of her gloved hands formed a fist, and she brought it to her chest level. She spoke again, invitingly, askingly, determently. Passionately.

"We, all of us, we have to fight _together_. We have to fight as _one._ What good is it if we all just going charging into a battle of hell with no backup and die? What will be left of us? What about our human counterparts? The ones we love? Who will be there to protect them, fight for them? That is why I ask you, to join me, together, in a battle for our lives. A battle for our human counterparts. A battle that will go down in history!" she declared, her eyes scanning over the cluster of intensely listening otherselves, a soft hum of murmurs rising. Then, a little voice, a soft, innocent, little voice, spoke up.

"Will you lead us? No matter what happens, will you try at your very best to lead us in the right direction to victory?" said a tiny girl in the middle of the group of otherselves. Tiny voice. Tiny girl. She was smaller than Strength, which was saying a lot. Her hair was a ashy blonde colour, tied into a long braid running down her back. Her eyes were a striking green, that type of green that sang _Hope_. Her clothes consisted of a plain, lacy black dress that looked too big for her little body and went to her knees, white and black stockings and black knee high combat boots. Her weapon was a large axe, sharp and scary as it was, but looked like it could only pack a certain limit of damage. But, somehow, and Rock didn't know it, that girl stood out to her. She suddenly felt the need to protect her. In her eyes, though she didn't even look like her, she saw Mato. Those eyes... So full of hope and willingness. It was then that Rock knew she would do everything in her power to help protect her fellow otherselves. Rock stared evenly into the hopeful eyes of the tiny girl.

"I will. I promise I will do everything in my power, in my will, to lead you all in the right direction. I will do everything in my power and will to protect you. And I will do everything in my power and will to not let you down. We shall encourage more otherselves to join us, we shall all fight as one. For our existence, our beloved human counterparts, to see the sun rise and live another day! We, as one, will fight!" Rock raised her black blade high into the air, the moon's light reflecting off it.

"For Today, For Tomorrow, For them, For _Us_!" she declared, her voice loud and clear, battle calling, courageous. Powerful.

Every otherself present in that huge cluster, raised their weapons and repeated as loudly as their voices would allow them to scream; "_For Today, For Tomorrow, For Them, For Us! _And straight afterwards, the yelled out a high, defiant, battle cry, whooping and cheering, chanting Rock's name. "Black Rock Shooter! Black Rock Shooter! Today Tomorrow, Them, Us!" and as Rock kept her own sword raised, a sense of battle, thrill, determination, came over her, and she too, let out a shrill batttle cry of her own. _For, you.. Mato.._ Her voice echoed in her head. As she watched all the otherselves below her cheer and make plans, sharpen weapons, form little sparrin matches, she smiled slightly.

And then, the sudden boom of danger panged right through her chest. As familiar as ever. The sudden feeling of approaching danger. But, no, not approaching her, but _someone else_.

_Mato.. _

Rock whipped around on her heel, and took off at a mad sprint towards were her heart sensed her beloved human counterpart was.

* * *

Mato could hear the thundering paws coming closer behind her, the blood pumping all around her body. _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die- Oh shit! _She screamed in her head, and then a actual scream escaped her mouth as her foot made contact with something hard and fell over. Mato desperately tried to scramble onto her feet, put then a huge paw, pushed her down again, knocking the wind out off her. She gasped for air, eyes wide, staring into the wolf like creatures eyes, it's horrible breath making gag. _No, please, not like this, please not like this! _She screamed in her head. The creature drew it's ugly head back, mouth gaping down at her, fangs dripping with drool, ready to tear her apart.

_Please no! _Mato sueezed her eyes shut, and braced herself for the horrible pain she was about to feel.

Only it never came

There was a sudden horrible slicing noise, and the creature froze, motionlessly staring down at Mato, and then spilit in two, dark gooey blood spilling everywhere. Mato's heart was still racing and she gasped for air, the gorey seen infront of her making her heart race even more. She started to back crawl away from the bloody sight, eyes wide in fear. She scrambled to her feet, desparte to run, only she found herself running into a pair of arms, that wrapped themselves around her in comfort. The embrace was too familiar to struggle against, and she found herself crying, relieved.

She was in the safe arms of Black Rock Shooter.

Rock held the trembling girl close, whispering comforting words to her. When she was sure the smaller girl had calmed down enough to speak, she stooped to her level, eyes soft and comforting, but firm.

"Mato.." she whispered gentily, "It's not safe here. At least, not anymore. You can't come back here, it's too dangerous... I.. no, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. Please, you have to go." Rock sqeezed Mato's right hand that was holding the phone charm. "Go back.." she whispered firmly. She could see how much it was crushing the younger girl, the dissapointment of not being able to speak to older girl, but Rock knew it was for Mato's safety. Before Mato could utter a word, a bright blue flash appeared before ber eyes, and the next the she saw was the famliar ceiling of her room. _Why...? Why did she send me back? Why is it too dangerous? What's going on?_ she thought desperatly in her head, the sad feeling of rejection heavy in her heart. _What was that creature? _A tear ran down the side of her face and she turned over onto her side and drifted to sleep.

Rock felt bad, but if she hadn't sent Mato back... she didn't want to think of what would've happened. Raising her gaze to the sky, she whispered, guilt heavy in her heart,

_"I'm sorry.." _


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter 9 everyone! A big Happy Easter to you all!**

**I apologise for not updating this fanfic yesterday, as I was tired from the day's events. But, I hope this chapter makes up for it. It is over 4,000 words, the longest I've done yet, to make up for yesterdays'.**

**Now, let me happy dance for a moment. I have gotten over 400 views on this fanfic. Let me write that in words: OVER FOUR HUNDRED VIEWS! Thank you everyone who has taken their time to read this fanfic, It means a lot to me!**

**Thank you BlakJakXXI for taking your time to review. Yes, I hope to add other BRS characters like you mentioned to the fanfic . In fact, I may be adding more in the next chapter. But shhhh! No spoilers! :D**

**Also, a big thank you to Forte De Tu for hitting the fav button. I really appreciate it!**

**Now I do hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm off to relax and eat like three thousand Easter eggs at nine o' clock at night. Cause YOLO :D**

**All feedback is welcomed greatly. Reviews really help me to add new ideas to the story, so please, if you can, take your time to leave a review. **

**Love you all!**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

* * *

_Be careful making your wishes in the dark_

* * *

Yuu felt a sudden jolt. Not in the ground or anything. Deep somewhere inside her heart. She stopped what she was doing and looked down at her chest. _Something is happening..._ She thought uneasily. She was in the kitchen helping Saya prepare that night's dinner (curry), and was in the middle of stirring a pot of curry. Saya, who was cleaning cutlery beside her, stopped aswell. Her reddish-brown eyes looked down at her small friend questioningly. Then realisation came across her face. Her eyes softened.

"Did..you feel that too?" she asked quietly. Yuu nodded. Something was up in the Otherworld. She turned to Saya. "I've sorta been feeling these little sharp jolts for a while now, Saya-chan. I need to speak to Strength. Face to face. I need to know what's going on. For all I know the Otherworld could be in pieces, torn apart, in flames. Is it Ok if I go lie down for a while? So I can.." Yuu didn't need to bother finishing her sentence, Saya was already nodding at her. "I am curious too. Just be careful while you cross the barrier." She smiled kindly before resuming her task of cleaning cutlery. Yuu smiled and turned around on her heel and walked to her bedroom.

Her bedroom wasn't much; plain warm orangey walls, a double bed with a white duvet and yellow throw over the bottom. On her bedside dresser was a photo of her, Saya, Mato, Yomi and Kagari. It was really the only photo she held close, every morning when she got up she would make sure no dust had settle on it over night and wiped it clean just in case some did. She loved that photo. It wasn't just because she had been with her friends that day, it was also because she felt something return to her heart, like something that had been missing for a long time had finally been put back in it's place. That missing piece, though she hadn't really known it at the time, was Strength. Yuu smiled happily at the photo, before sitting down on her bed and lying back. Closing her eyes, she whispered softly; _Take me.._

And when she opened her eyes again, she was in the Otherworld. Yuu, hopped onto her feet and looked around her. Strength didn't really have a domain, she just travelled around place to place in search of something to do. That 'something to do' was most likely picking a fight with a otherself. Yuu knew what she was about to do next was very risky, but she had done it many other times and no one or nothing had noticed. She spotted a tall pillar near by and climbed up it. She still had her strength from so many years of fighting in the Otherworld, so it wasn't really much of a problem climbing. When she got to the top of the pillar, she stood up with excellent balance and looked around her. _There!_ There she was. Standing on a small cliff not even 100 meters away from her. Yuu inahled deeply, and then called out in a high voice.

"Strength!" she yelled. It was risky, anyone could be in the area and could notice her and possible decide to go "Hey, ya know what? I just gonna fight her. Yep, maybe even kill her for the fun of it." Though she never really worried about it. Strength, away in the distance, looked up, and from where Yuu was standing, she see her glowing flame coloured eyes staring right at her. Strength raised one ogre arm in a wave, before leaping from pillar to pillar, and in about twenty seconds max, she was standing below Yuu, smiling up at her. "You coming down or what?" she called up teasingly. Good. At least Strength appeared to be OK. Yuu jumped fro the pillar and landed lightly on her feet.

"Strength, is something going on? Has something happened here?" she asked, trying to keep the worry out of her voice. Strength's smile faltered slightly and she moved her gaze away from her. "Strength?" she asked desperately. Strength let out a small sigh and raised her gaze to look at her counterpart. "Yuu, sit down please." Strength said while getting to her knees. Yuu did as she was told and sat down crossed legged on the ground. Strength kept her gaze even and calm, but there was a slight bit of..unease?..on her face. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth. "Yuu, there's.. A slight disturbance here in the Otherworld. We...we have yet to face the biggest battle of our lives." she explained,but before she could continue, Yuu jumped in with questions. "A disturbance? What battle? Is there some unbelievably strong Otherself living here ready to try and take over the whole Otherworld?" she bombarded Strength with questions. She then immediately shut up when Strength was giving her 'The Look'. The Look was a plain death stare that Strength gave Yuu when she was waiting for her to shut up and let her continue.

"Yes and no, Yuu. Recently, the amount of Forsaken creatures has increased greatly. They have become much, much harder to defeat, due to their increasing strength and size. Why? We don't know. But what we do know is that deep inside a pit, that went unknown to us, is a source to opening a portal that has been forming for quite a long time. That portal, in less than three days, will be opened in the sky, and hell, I mean, complete _HELL_ will rain down on us. Forsaken creatures bigger than your school will fly through the portal, and human but not so human like creatures will slaughter everything in their path. They have a leader, a creator, and he wants to start something he never finished here in the otherworld. He wants to build something different, something disastrous. And we are not going to be part of it in any way. Yuu, in three days time, more than half of us could be dead. But we will not die without a fight. We are going to fight against that stupid forsaken creator, and if we die, we die trying. But, we can't all go in and just fight. We, something we have never thought of or tried doing before, have to help and protect each other in order to live as long as possible. Going in alone without backup will have each and everyone of us killed. So, we have to fight together." she finished, a slight little smile forming on her lips.

Yuu was processing all this through her. Head. _There may not be anything left of the Otherworld... They could all be dead.. Strength could be dead.. No..please no.. _Tears started to form in her eyes, and Strength immediately rushed to comfort her. She placed a gigantic hand on the small girl's shoulder and said encouragingly, "Hey, I said we are not going down without a fight. We're going to work together. It's probably more than likely now that we are all getting along that more than three quaters of us will live. Including me, Yuu. I promise I'm not going anywhere." she smiled warmly at her counterpart, and Yuu wrapped her arms around her otherself tightly. "I don't care what you have to do, Strength, just, you are not allowed to die on me again. Do you hear me? You are not allowed!" she cried, and she felt Strength laughing through her embrace. "I promise I'm not going anywhere." she smiled and pulled back from the embrace. "Besides, I have every faith in our leader. I know she will lead us to victory." she smiled certainly with a nod. This caught Yuu by surprise. "A leader?" she asked, confused. Strength giggled at her confusion. "Yes, we can't all try to work together with out aomeone leading us, can we? Hahah, do you want to know who our leader is?" she half smiled half giggled at Yuu. Yuu nodded uncertainly. "Who?" she asked. Strength giggled again and hopped onto her feet, pulling Yuu up carefully with her ogre hand up, scooped her into her arms and broke in a run. Yuu didn't question Strength's actions, she had every faith in her Otherself.

After about five minutes of running, Yuu started to feel little shakes in the ground, even though she wasn't even standing. She looked up and Strength who's face had a look of concentration on it. Yuu then felt Strength slow up a little. When they stopped they were standing at the bottom of a small, steep slope that probably had a nasty drop to it. Strength put Yuu down onto her feet again, and another shake, a larger one tis time, went through the ground. Strength stooped down a little bit and montioned for Yuu to follow her. Bending down a little, Yuu followed her Otherself up the small slope and just before they got to the top, Strength looked back at her, grinning. "You want to know who our leader is?" she asked just as a huge vibration shook the ground. Yuu gave her a look, nodded and half walked half stooped her way up to Strength's level and peered down over the ledge.

Down below her was a huge, open area in the shape of a circle. Imagine looking down in to a rather shallow pit, only about ten to thirteen meters deep. The whole circle was about forty meters wide in diameter, and basically, it looked like a very large arena. There were large rocks and tall pillars in clusters and odd little scatters. It ,unusually, looked perfect for training.

Yuu was gawking at the impressive sight below her, and then a huge vibration nearly made her fall over. She regained her balance and shuffled closer to Strength who had a small smile on her face. "Yuu," she announced softly, "Meet our leader."

A mini explosion erupted and rocks and dust flew everywhere, forming a little cloud. Then, walking out through that cloud of dust, was a tall but slight figure. The first detail visible on her was black boots, then black mini shorts, bikini bra, then a black cape billowing in the short but strong gusts of wind, and then long, thick, raven hair. In the hand of the girl was large cannon with it's barrel still spinning, waiting to fire again. The girl walked with such precision, strength, power, deadliness. A killing machine.

The girl fully emerged from the cloud of dust, and her blue eyes stood out even more strikingly then Yuu last remembered.

Black Rock Shooter.

"She agreed to help you? To help everyone?" Yuu asked in disbelief. Strength nodded. "She has gotten even stronger since the last time you were here, Yuu. Did you feel those huge vibrations? To her, that's only minor damage." Strength said with a slight hint of awe in her voice. Yuu looked back at the circular 'arena'. Black Rock Shooter had turned her back to them, and appeared to be waiting for something. Or someone?

Then, the whole set up, the whole idea of this, became clear to her. The damage she had witnessed, felt, was only minor damage to Black Rock Shooter. To someone else, that was huge. Black Rock Shooter could have made the walls of the arena cave in, let the vibrations shake the ground for miles if she wanted to. It was clear to Yuu what this was.

This was training.

"You understand the whole idea now, don't you?" Strength smirked at her. Yuu shook her head in amazement. "She has definitely gotten stronger, Strength..." she murmured. Strength nodded. "She doesn't use her full name much anymore, by the way. She just goes by Rock, though everyone who is still pretty much terrified of her still use her full name, ya know, like, respect." Yuu stared at Strength for a moment before looking back at the arena. Then, a thought popped into her head. "Hey, who is training with her now?" she asked. Strength smirked slightly, and nodded towards were Black Rock Shooter was standing. "Watch.." she said simply.

Rock was standing patiently for her opponent to reappear. There was still unsettled dust hanging in the air, and then, another figure appeared. She was a girl of just around Rock's height, wearing a maids costume, black stockings and black boots. Her hair was long and a blackish-purple colour, and at that moment, very messed up. Across her pretty face were burn marks, her pink eyes were glowing in frustration and slight tiredness. Her pretty maid outfit was torn at the skirt, stockings holed and boots badly scuffed. In her hand she held a long barreled sniper riffle, deadly and scary as it looked, but couldn't really match Rock's rock cannon. The girl raised her sniper riffle at Rock and fired several rounds before running right at her. Rock simply stood there for a moment and just before the bullets reached her, she simply stood to one side and let them wiz past her. The girl leaped into the air and was about to slam the barrel of her sniper down onto Rock's head, but Rock, again, simply stood to one side, and the girl was left slamming her barrel into the the rocky ground. Her pink eyes widened and when she looked up, she was met by Rock's closed gloved fist smashing into her pretty face. She was pushed away several meters and landed in a ungraceful heap, but immediately tried to stand back up again. She was more unsteady this time, and her pink eyes scanned over her opponent in front of her, trying to quickly come up with a plan of some sort. She then took a deep breath, gritted her teeth together, and charged right for Rock again. Rock still stood there, patiently waiting for the girl's attack, but then her blue eyes seemed to focus in a bit more on the appraching girl. For a split second, a flash of recognition went across her face and she continued to wait for the girl who was only about three meters away.

The girl swung her arm back before sending it forward again, hard, using the barrel of her gun again as a battering ram. She made almost made contact with Rock's head, but again, Rock was thinking way ahead. Her single hand took the impact of the sniper's barrel, and with that one single hand, she made a twisting motion with her wrist which made the girl holding the neck of the sniper, flip over. It was probably expected for that girl to land ungracefully on her backside, but she didn't. Instead, as her feet made contact with the ground, she attempted to make a low powerful kick at Rock's shins, a smirk evident on her face. But, yet again, Rock was thinking ahead. She side stepped the kick that was just inches way from making impact, and did something Yuu didn't see coming. Still using the same hand that was wrapped around the barrel of the sniper, she swung her arm upwards, sending the girl who was still holding onto the neck of the sniper into the air, her grip on the neck of the sniper not strong enough to keep holding on, and she was sent skyward. Shock was clear on her face as she went about 20 meters into the air, before ploughing down and at full speed, unable to regain balance of any sort and slammed right into the ground, and didn't move to get up again. Yuu whistled at the small battle she had just witnessed. Strength was shaking her head in awe. Rock was standing above the girl, looking at her like she expected her to get up again. Yuu glanced over at Strength and said, "I've never seen that Otherself before. Who is she?" she questioned. Strength looked over at Yuu. "That otherself is one of the Otherselves that have recently joined us in battling against the Forsaken. Her name is Maid Gunner. She is very strong, very quick, I have struggled against her now and again, but everyone that has fought Rock this morning has looked like trash. She's so quick, Yuu. She's just impossible. Now you can see why we are very fortunate to have her as our leader, our trainer." she said steadily. She moved her gaze back to the 'arena', were Rock had stooped down and was shaking Maid Gunner's shoulder. The girl finally stirred, but didn't make any move to attack Rock. Rock grabbed her hand and pulled her onto her feet and started talking. Yuu could clearly hear the conversation below.

"You have very good moves, Maid Gunner. But you are too easy to predict. Your speed is good, but I suggest you put in more swifter dodges, make things harder for you opponent. Your strength is good, aim and fire could be a little more swifter. You are very alert, but you need to be even more alert, on your toes the whole time." Rock spoke like she really had been taking notes the whole time in her head, not just saying stuff to get things done and over with. "Tomorrow, I want to see a large improvement. Tomorrow, your aim is to land a hit on me at least five times. Good luck." she shook Maid Gunner's hand, and gestured for her to leave the 'arena'. Maid Gunner nodded, whispered something Yuu couldn't pick up, and left the 'arena' through a small tunnel under the ledge were Yuu and Strength were crouched over.

Yuu was amazed by the whole setup, the whole fight, she had just witnessed. But she was so in awe of the whole thing that she didn't realize she wasn't actually supposed to be even there. She looked panically over at Strength who gave her a reasuring smile. She stood up, opened her mouth and was about to say something when Rock beat her to it.

"Strength, I thought you of all people would know that it's not safe for them to be here.." Rock spoke softly, but firmly. She turned around and nodded at Yuu. "Especially now that Forsaken Day is almost upon us.." she stared right at Strength, who nodded. "Yes, I know, I understand, but my counterpart, Yuu here, had been experiencing sharp jolts through her body, and I fear that it has something to do with the crisis here in the Otherworld. Yuu came here to tell me, and I explained to her what is going on. I thought we should just report it back to you." Strength spoke with sincerity, respect, towards Rock. The young leader was quiet for a moment, taking in what Strength had said. Then, in one, swift movement, she leaped gracefully into the air and landed silently beside Strength. Yuu felt uneasy at being this close to Black Rock Shooter, after all, their last battle in the Otherworld hadn't exactly been the friendliest. She wondered if Rock could remember the past events that had happened only over half a year ago. Rock's eyes settled on her, and Yuu's discomfort began to grow. _What if she turns on me..._ She thought worriedly in her head. But to her relief, Rock just opened her mouth and said, "You have been feeling sudden shocks through your body. Where do you feel them the most?"As simple as that. No glares, no death stares. In fact, her blue eyes looked as empty of emotion as ever. Yuu cleared her throat and answered the blue eyed Otherself. "I feel them the most here, in my chest. In my heart." she said earnestly. Rock was quiet for another few moments. If you looked closely enough, she appeared to be silently searching her brain for solutions; picking a answer out and then tossing it away if it didn't match the situation. Finally, Rock shook her head and said softly, "I don't know any reason why that might be... But I am sure it has something to do with the Otherworld..". She glanced at Strength and asked quietly, "Do you?"

Strength was silent. Then, a flash of panic washed over her face. "Black Rock Shooter, what ever reason this may be, it can't be good, could it?" her orange eyes were wide, and Yuu knew that she was desperately trying to keep calm for her sake. Rock's face was grim. "No, Strength, it isn't. I'll have Dead look further into more books and see if she can find anything on it. But I tell you, Yuu," she said, moving her gaze to the young girl. "Be prepared." she said grimly.. Yuu looked down at her shoes. And then, there it was again. That sharp jolt through her body. She tried to hide her pained gasp, but her cover up apparently didn't work. Strength shuffled protectively closer to her. Rock inhaled and turned to Strength."Send her back now. We don't have any idea what these sudden shocks are and it's definitely no good having her here if all she is experiencing is pain. Keep communicating with her, just don't have her cross the barrier." She then turned to Yuu, who felt yet again uneasy under her cold gaze. But she was surprised to hear Rock say, "Take care of yourself." before turning around on her heel and walking to some unknown destination.

Strength let out an uneasy breath. "She's intense, isn't she?" she joked weakly. Yuu tried to chuckle, but it came out as weird breathing. Strength held out her ogre hand, and nodded for Yuu to place her hand on it. Yuu placed her hand on Strength's larger one, and knew that Strength was sending her back. In a moment of overwhelming confusion, panic and sadness, she wrapped her arms around Strength, a few tears threatening to spill over her eyes. "Please, please be careful, Strength." she whispered. She felt Strength carefully wrap her ogre arms around her, and whispered back, "I promise." and the next thing Yuu could see was the familiar white ceiling of her room. She sat up and looked out her window and to her surprise, the sun had already long gone down. She glanced at her clock on her bedside dresser, and her warm amber eyes widened even more in more in surprise at the time. Her clock was blinking in red text 21:30. She sighed and swung her legs over the side of her bed. At that moment, her bedroom door opened gently, and Saya was peaking around it. Her reddish-brown eyes widened in surprise. "I thought you were still asleep.." she trailed off when she saw Yuu's distant look. Saya smiled gently. "I still have some left over curry left. Maybe you can tell me what happened over some dinner." She opened the door fully and held her hand out to Yuu. Yuu's lips curved into a small smile and she took Saya's open hand. Saya pulled her up onto her feet. Together they walked down the hallway to the dining room, and as she sat down, a single thought echoed in her head. _Please be safe, Strength.._

* * *

_My Songs know what you did in the dark_

* * *

Inside a empty park, were one would think there was not a person in sight, under a cherry blossom tree, sat a raven haired girl. She sat crossed legged, head bowed. In her clasped together hands, was a blue star phone charm. Her blue eyes stared at it, and across her face, one could see a mini debate in process.

Mato sighed and leaned her head back against the bark of the tree, and closed her eyes. For the past hour, she had been debating whether or not she should cross the barrier to the Otherworld. Would things be like the way she wanted them to be? Or would she get kicked out again? Mato sighed again, her eyelids starting to crease from the from her squeezing them shut. She opened them again and at the same time she opened her clasped together hands. She stared down at the blue star in her hand. She took in a deep breath, but then let it out again, this time it sounded defeated. She closed her hands over the phone charm again and dropped them to her lap. She raised her gaze to the starry sky. One star in particular stood out to her. It seemed to blink down at her. It seemed to blink hope. But Mato wasn't feeling any hope inside her heart right at that moment. She tore her gaze away from the sky, and pulled the hood of her hoodie up over her head. She stood up and brushed herself down. As she walked away from her favourite tree, head bowed, she took one last look at the blinking star. It almost looked like it was calling out to her. Her blue eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth together. She shoved her hands into the pocket of her hoodie, and in the still night air, five words echoed from her lips.

"_She hasn't changed at all."_

As the hooded young girl walked away, she didn't know or realise something. The blinking star was calling out to her. That star resembled her otherself's life. And as she turned her back on it, it's brightness dimmed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 everybody! Whoooppp!**

**I was meant to post this chapter yesterday, but then I got lazy and kept getting distracted by things around me. Like, you know when your studying but your mind keeps wandering and your eyes keep flicking away from whatever your studying? Yeah, that's what kept happening to me..**

**ANYWAYYYY, thank you to BeLUkIN and kuthian97 for following and faving this fanfic! I really apprecite it!**

**Also to BlakJakXXI and Knight25, thank you for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Last time I checked this fanfic, which was yesterday, it had over 400 views. It has now gone up to FIVE HUNDRED VIEWS! 500! Thank you everyone who has taken their time to read this fanfic, and hopefully you stay tuned until the end.****Speaking of the end, I'd say there is about four more chapters left in this fanfic, possibly five. But let's not think about that now and enjoy this chapter!**

** All Reviews and feedback are welcomed with open arms!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Lay down your head, your not alone._

* * *

Two blades clashed harshly with each other, followed by a harsh grunt. The sound of boots hitting the ground echoed through the arena.

Two girls were advancing against one other girl. They circled her, struck out at her. The other girl's striking blue eyes narrowed in concentration as she kept up with the other two girls attacks. She could feel their next moves, feel the strength in their pulsing muscles. Though she could still feel and see this, this was good.

Rock was happy with the progress. Even though there were two girls fighting against her, she didn't have to fight them as one. She had to watch and fight them individually at the same time. Which was really good. She had asked her two opponents to be on their toes, and they delivered. She asked them to make her actually have to fight them, not just side step and dodge everything. And they delivered. She was pleased with the progress. Very pleased.

One of her opponents was Maid Gunner from the day before. She had definitely improved within the last twenty-four hours. Good. Her other opponent was was a green eyed girl who looked in someway similar to Dead Master called Black Devil Girl. Her clothes were similar to Rock's, only she wore a jacket that exposed more of her bikini top and also closed at the bottom to look like a skirt. Her boots, instead of only reaching the knee, were thigh high. Her hair was long and black, and slightly tinged green. Her eyes also had the same neon green colour as Dead Masters'. When Rock had first met this girl yesterday, she wondered if she had any sort of connection with her green eyed rival. They looked quite eerily similar. But that didn't matter. Rock had quickly banished any thoughts from her head and had focused on her new opponent to try and spot any flaws that needed to be touched up.

As she fought Black Devil Girl, she had noticed that she had white earphones in her ears the whole time. She later learned that Black Devil Girl moved in time with the beat of the music that was humming into her ears. And Rock quite like that, because she too, moved with music. Not all the time, but when she was fighting and really wanted to let her rage properly flow, she unlocked the cage that contained thousands upon thousands music lyrics and let them flow. Black Devil Girl didn't really need many improvements, she just needed to work on her speed and the strength of her attacks. But she moved with the speed of her music, so in order for her to increase her speed in any way, she needed to change her music around a little. Something a little more fierce, but still in the same line as the music she listened too. Rock had, secretly happily, suggested to try add a little bit of rock to her music, as it was a great way to add more step and speed to anyone's movement.

It turned out that Rock's advice had definitely worked as Black devil Girl was a lot swifter, harder, quicker than yesterday.

Maid Gunner leaped into the air and fired numerous bullets at Rock, before flipping in the air and landing on feet and firing more bullets. She hopped to one side a sent her closed fist forward in effort to hit Rock's face, and then jumped to the other side and low kicked at Rock's dodging shins. Nice. Very nice. She was definitely thinking quicker than yesterday. She had even managed to land a few hits on Rock. Very good.

Rock's two opponents charged straight at her, Maid Gunner to Rock's left and Black Devil Girl to her right. Rock's eyes quickly scanned over the two girls, reading their movements, her mind progressing them. Just as the two girls were moments away from swinging their weapons down on her, Rock leaped into the air, making sure to lift her legs up tiddly and cleanly after her. And Rock was impressed to see the two girls below her sense Rock's leap, and they quickly side stepped each other and turned on their heel, Maid Gunner quickly shooting a few strong rounds into the air and Black Devil Girl back flipping up after Rock, swinging her black katana at Rock's ankles and just managing to graze her skin. Rock decided to count that graze as a a hit and realised that her two opponents had successfully managed to land five hits on her. Rock decided to leave the progress at that. Her two opponents were now more than ready to fight the Forsaken on Forsaken Day.

Rock was still in midair. She thrust her hips backwards and bent her back so she was able to back flip through the air. She landed silently on the ground and raised her black blade in air, signaling to her opponents that the sparring match was now over. The two girls dropped their hands to their sides and walked over to their trainer. They stood respectfully in front of her, waiting for their next command. Rock also noted that the two girls weren't breathing harshly like they had been the day before.

Her cold blue eyes gazed at them evenly. "I'm very happy with your progress today. I am also very pleased to say you are ready for Forsaken day. Rest up, I sense that it soon upon us." Rock nodded at the two girls and they nodded back before leaving silently together. Rock exhaled and closed her eyes. The days work was done. She was sure all the Otherselves were ready. Since Rock announced that she would happily lead the otherselves to victory as much as she could, they had finally gotten all 7,000 otherselves to join them in the battle against the Forsaken. Rock was still unsure what to expect on Forsaken day. Dead had recently reported that everything Gold Saw had told Rock only two days ago was true. In fact, it was even worse than what Gold Saw had said. Rock rubbed her temple uneasily. She was successfully managing to lead and direct, train and strengthen every single Otherself within three days without stopping for a break. Her eyes felt dry and and shoulders felt a little bit slumped forward. Rock shook her head and inhaled deeply, pressing her lips into a thin line. Now wasn't the time to even think about any sort of rest. Especially when that stupid, stupid god forsaken day was so close.

Suddenly, Rock's eardrums were attacked by a high pitched, pained, deathly scream. Her hands reflexively went up to her ears in order to block out the sound, but then her other natural instincts to investigate kicked in and she broke into a sprint, leaping up and forward flipping through the air and landed on the dusty ledge that went right around the arena. Her blue eyes narrowed as she scanned the area around herself. Her eyes then settled on a cluster of othersleves standing around something, murmuring uneasily to each other. Something wasn't right. Rock's eyes narrowed even more and she broke into a full sprint, her long slender pale legs covering a lot of ground and within well under a minute, she had reached the cluster of still gathering otherselves. "Let me through!" she called out orderingly. The otherselves stepped respectfully but reluctantly back and formed a clear line to the small incident that had happened.

Only this incident wasn't a small incident at all. This was what Rock had feared the most.

Lying in a bloody heap on the ground at her feet was the tiny otherself Rock had grown fond of. Rock had recently learned that her name was Taize. The little otherself with ashy blonde hair and hopeful green eyes. Only those hopeful green eyes were widened in shock and unblinking, her pretty face was bloody and her whole body was twisted into all the wrong angles, bones crushed and broken in two. The poor girl had died painfully, brutally. But she had died trying to protect another girl. That other little girl, was the spitting image of Taize. The little girl was Taize's counterpart. And she died trying to save her. All for nothing, because the little girl was lying beside one of her Oherself's twisted arms, dead. But what was most freakishly horrifying and weird about the whole thing was that in blood writing just under Taize's counterparts twisted feet was;

"_They die aswell."_

Rock shakily raised her gloved hand to her mouth to try and stifle a pained and shocked gasp that was trying to escape her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut and through her gloved hand she shakily managed to say, "What happened?"

Chariot was standing in the crowd, face grim. "We don't know. I just remember seeing her counterpart running towards her, screaming for help. Taize was running towards her too, and then.. It just happened. Bang..." she trailed off. Rock moved her hand away from her mouth shouted, "What happened to them? Who or what did this?!" she was trying to keep her voice calm, but it wasn't working. Another girl called Black Matagi spoke up quietly. "A purple flash. I remember seeing a huge sword within the flash and a lot of blood. Then it was gone.. And you can see what the thing did.." she answered quietly. Rock couldn't move her gaze away from the horrible sight in front of her. She wanted to, but she suddenly felt like she lost control of any movement at all. A recent memory from yesterday suddenly came back to her. It was her conversation with Strength and Yuu.

"_I have been experiencing short pangs, here, in my heart" Yuu said earnestly. "And I feel little pulls, like the sorta feeling I get before I wake up here." Strength looked at Rock, worriedly. "What does this mean?"_

Rock knew what this meant. All their desperate acts, fights, everything they did to try and protect their human counterparts would be for nothing. They too, were going to be forced here on Forsaken Day, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. They too, were sentenced to die.

As Rock stared down at the bloody mess infront of her, all she could think of was her human counterpart.

Mato...

No...she didn't derserve to see any of this. All this blood and destruction. But all Rock's desperate acts to keep her out of the Otherworld until Forsaken Day had passed was pointless. She was going to be sucked in here anyway.

_I need to...I need to warn her..I need them all to be prepared.._ She inhaled deeply and stood up and faced the crowd of the gathered together Otherselves. About over 4000 of them were standing in front of her. She would have to warn the others later.

"You all probably know what this means." she said emotionlessly. "I want you to warn your counterparts and try close your connection barrier as much as possible." Rock was suddenly aware that her hands were shaking. She clasped them together tightly, and continued. "I.. I am sorry to say that we may not just die because of the Forsaken. We may die because our counterparts may already be dead. And I'm sorry to say that I..don't know how to prevent that.." Rock felt like a failure. She felt let she was letting all these otherselves down, but couldn't do anything about it. She moved her gaze to look at poor broken Taize. _I've failed her aswell.. _Rock desperately wanted to run, scream as many lyrics as she could think of, release the tightness in her lungs. But she glued to the spot. She felt like she lost all control over her own body. Her attention suddenly shifted away from the girl.

She heard a whistle. Three long notes, all at a different pitch. Rock stared at what she was hearing and seeing. Every Otherself in front of her raised their weapons into the air, and repeated the three note long whistle. Black Devil Girl was standing at the front of the huge group of otherselves. "We have every faith in you. We will protect our counterparts. We will defeat the Forsaken. And if we die, we die trying." and she too, raised her katana into the air. Then they all declared: "_Today, Tomorrow, Them, Us!"._

Rock felt a little bit better. At least they didn't think that she failed them. A little bit of relief. Rock exhaled slowly and nodded at them. "Forsaken Day is nearly upon us. Prepare yourselves, I have every faith in you all." She then raised her blue gaze to the stormy looking sky. Not long now..

_I'm ready for you.. You Godforsaken being.. You may hurt me all you want, I don't care what way, but you will not lay a finger on Mato. I refuse. And if you even try, I swear to whatever Gods who are listening that you will die._

She closed her eyes.

_For you, Mato.._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 everyone! I was meant to post this yesterday but it got really late so I decided to post it as soon as I woke up in the morning. It's afternoon now but... better late than never. **

**I haven't really anything to say about this chapter. It's long enough and I must say I'm quite happy with it. Just so you all know, a counterpart's body does not go the Otherworld, just their soul. Like, when you have a dream your body stays put in he real world and your mind and soul go else where. Something like that.**

**Also, I may have used a idea from the OVA of BRS, see if you can spot it xD**

**So I'm gonna shut up now and let you all read the chapter.**

**Remember: All reviews and feedback is greatly welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_We all get more than one chance to make things right _

* * *

"Matoooo quit day dreaming! Seriously, is your brain back at home or something?"

Mato jolted up into a sitting position from her slouching one and shook her head. Her eyes blinked once and went back into focus. Blue eyes met annoyed amber ones. Yuu was frowning at her, hands on the tiny hips. Mato rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Heh heh, sorry Yuu. What were you saying?"

Yuu shook her head and sighed impatiently. "It doesn't matter now." She narrowed her eyes and looked suspiciously at her blue eyed friend. "What were you thinking about anyway?"

Mato swallowed and looked down at her navy converse. What was she thinking about?;

Why she was getting these strange aches and pains in her heart and in her head. Sudden dizziness. Feeling like someone or something was trying to pull her somewhere. The biggest thought in her head was about Black Rock Shooter. Did her Otherself not want to see her? Did her Otherself hate her? Was that special time spent with her Otherself only three days ago just a dream her sympathetic mind gave her?

Mato shook her head and tried to smile her best at her small friend. "Nothing." she said simply.

Yomi and Kagari were sitting opposite Mato. Kagari gave Mato a funny look and Yomi looked worried. And Yuu still looked suspicious. The small girl pouted and narrowed her eyes.

"Now I definitely know that something is up. When does Mato Kuroi ever say nothing? Never. Now, spill!" she shuffled over on the floor of Yomi's room so she sat crossed legged in front of Mato who was sitting stiffly on Yomi's bed.

Mato still insisted that nothing was on her mind. "Honestly Yuu, I'm just tired. I stayed up late last night..reading my Little Bird Book..." she smiled tightly. Yomi placed her hand on Mato's knee and gave her one of those funny half smile looks. "She's not going to give up until you tell us, Mato."

Mato's smile dropped and she crossed her arms in front of her, narrowing her blue eyes a little. Yuu knew it. Something was definitely on her blue eyed friend's mind. Yuu then thought about how much Mato looked like her Otherself, especially when she marrowed her eyes and looked pissed. Then everything fell in place. Ohhhhh...

Yuu's expression softened and her voice became quiet. "This is about Black Rock Shooter, isn't it?" Mato was quiet. Then she sighed and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and putting her face into her cupped hands. "I...I know I've done something wrong. The other night was perfect until I went back again and..she sent back because of some weird monsterous thing and I just..Ugh!" she lifted her head from her hands a little so she could look at Yuu, who was frowning. "Mato, when did you go back the second time?" she asked quietly. So quietly it put Mato on edge a little. Mato brushed her hand through her messy bangs, sighing. "Two days ago. I thought she'd be happy to see me again. But when I arrived in the Otherworld and went to look for her, I heard this growl behind me. So, I turned around to see what it was, and then I seen this horrible, ugly looking creature. It looked a really oversised wolf, all ugly and wrong. Then it started to run after me, so I turned around and tried to run away from it. I fell over my own stupid feet, which was a good advantage to that wolf-thing, cause it pushed me down on the ground, and all I could see was it's horrible, horrible mouth drooling with stuff ready to... I think it was going to eat me but just before it did anything, I heard this horrible, sickening slicing noise and then it split into two, like, right down the middle split in two, and blood and everything just went splashing everywhere. So, realising that the thing was dead, I tried to get up and run from it, but I ended up running right into Black Rock Shooter. I was kinda shaken up so I started crying. She tried to comfort me but.. She sent me back. I don't get it. The night before she said she wanted to talk to me again but then she sends me back. I don't get it..." Mato trailed off, eyes staring at the floor.

Yuu inhaled deeply, and dread came over her. _My idiotic friend has no clue about what is going to happen, does she?.. _Yuu glanced over at Yomi and Kagari, who were giving her the 'Does she not know?' look. Yuu closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Mato, have you any idea what is happening in the Otherworld? Did Rock tell you anything at all?" Mato sniffed and looked plainly at Yuu. "No. She didn't seem very willing to let me stay the night before to tell me anything.." she muttered stubornly.

Yuu gritted her teeth together and stood took a step closer to Mato and rested her hands on the blue eyed girl's shoulders. "Mato, the reason she sent you back was because she was trying to protect you! Mato, you have no idea what is happening right now. What _is _going to happen! There is a pit that contains a source to opening a portal in the sky. That creature that you seen? Creatures even bigger than that at going to fly through that portal, creatures bigger than our flipping school! They're going to kill everything in their path, and hell is going to be unleashed. They have a creator, a leader, master, who is planning on destroying everything in the Otherworld in order to create something he never got to finish. Your Otherself, Black Rock Shooter, has been working her butt off to try and strengthen about seven thousand Otherselves in order to face off a battle bigger than any battle they will have ever fought. Your Otherself, who your are complaining 'about not speaking to you and sending you back home', is trying to bloody protect you! She could die, Mato! Strength could die. Dead Master could die. Chariot could die. Gold Saw could die! And do you know what is going to happen to us? We may be sucked into the Otherworld, our soul, that is. We could die aswell! But, luckily, every Otherself is fighting together, as one. They're all willing to help each other. But still, by end end of this war, there may only be just four thousand otherselves left. Out of seven thousand. Three thousand, dead. I...ack!"

Yuu stumbled back, clutching her head tightly, face screwed up in pain. Mato was panicky about all of this information she was receiving, and her distress increased futher when Yuu dropped to her knees, one hand on the floor holding her small body up, the other still clutching her head.

"Yuu!" Mato shouted, got up from the bed and tried to hold her friend up, but then Yuu's whole body gave out and she slumped back into Mato's arms, unconscious. She then heard another groan. Mato's paniced eyes swiveled over to Kagari, who too was clutching her head in pain. Yomi was desperately trying to get her friend to regain her normal state, but to no avail. Kagari too, for some reason passed out. Yomi's face was panicky like Mato's, but then she winced. "Mato, what's going on, I don't.. feel..." and she too slumped to the ground, Kagari's limp body lying across her, unconscious. Mato's blue eyes were wide in panic, scared. Only thirty seconds ago, Yuu was shouting in her face some crazy stuff about a battle that could kill every single Otherself, including Rock, and then the next thing she knew, her three friends were slumped over unconscious. Mato suddenly let out a pained gasp, her mouth open, clutching her chest area were her heart was. Her heart was beating way too fast, and she felt like it was twisted the wrong way. Her eyelids started to close over and her head felt too heavy for her neck. _No..don't give in.._ Mato desperately held onto the bed, teeth clenched together, but then her legs gave out from her, and the her vision, everything, went black.

* * *

In a large black room, with dim purple lights and mirrors was a black throne. The throne looked cruel, with black spikes sticking out from every angle, chains linked around the arm rests and on the crown of the throne. On the black throne sat a young man. He was very young, appeared to be not a day older than fifteen. His hair was jet black, and his eyes were the most unusual combination of colours. The top of his iris was blood red colour, before fading and blending into a insane looking purple, then it too faded out and blended into a golden yellow, then it lastly blended out into a striking blue. Those multi coloured eyes stared ahead, unblinking. The young man's face was pale, as was the rest of his body. His clothes consisted of black flared trousers and combat boots, all spikes and chains. He was shirtless, his stomach was well toned and muscly, but not overly muscly. On his shoulders was a black cloak, similar to Black Rook Shooter's. His arms, legs and bare torso were chained to the throne, tightly.

The young man appeared to be waiting.

Patiently.

Then, down the long black mirrored hall came the sound of heeled footsteps. They walked evenly. Left, right, left right. Those footsteps then stopped in front of the young boy, as they had been doing over the past half year. Then, a cold and slightly..crazed..female voice said;

"Is it time, Master?"

Multi-coloured eyes blinked at last. Then, the young masters lips ever so slightly curved upwards, and in one swift moment he stood up, chains breaking apart from his limbs like they were nothing. In strong movements, he stepped away from the throne and stopped just above the steps that led down to the hard, black marble floor. A small rumble shook the black mirrored room. The young master's smile increased a little more and he stretched out his arm, hand hovering and his pale fingers extended. In the palm of his down turned hand, purple magic began to appear. It grew and grew until there was a purple flash, and in his hand he held the most cruelest looking sword one would ever set their eyes on. It was about four meters long and half a meter wide. One of it's edges were jagged, the other sharp. Just before the handle started, there was a purple hovering circle, centered between two pointed golden tips. Then the handle started and ended just a little past the young master's pale hand.

The young man's mouth suddenly opened widely and out came a laugh. Not a happy laugh, sad laugh, crazed laugh, sarcastic laugh. It was just a laugh that shook the ground, made the ceiling purple tinted chandeliers shake. His multicoloured blinked once and then were closed over by pale eyelids and fanned by long ,thick, black lashes. He inhaled deeply and smiled ever so slightly.

"Yes."

Multi-coloured eyes reopened and stared at the huge, spiked, heavy black door down the black mirrored hall, and pale lips curved up into a full on smile.

"It is time."

* * *

Dead was worried. She felt her heart thug and knew that her counterpart had crossed the connection barrier, which meant that her desperate acts to close it hadn't worked. Her green heels sprinted across the ground, scythe swinging expertly in her hand. She had changed out of her elegant frilly black dress into a dress more figure hugging, and because of its decreased length she also wore a pair of black leggings underneath. Her sprint was fast, but as the ground shook and rumbled she had to reluctantly slow up a little. She gritted her teeth together in concentration as she hopped and jumped over falling pillars, and as she was in mid air, her heart panged again, stronger this time. Yomi must be near by.

"Yomi!" Dead called out, picking up her sprint as she landed, green eyes scanning over the rocky terrain. There! She seen something move, just behind a large boulder. She sprinted over to the boulder, slowing up just a few meters away from it. She slowed right down to a fast walk, and slowly approached the the large boulder. Then she dared to whisper.

"Yomi?" she whispered softly. She heard a gasp, and then a familiar face peered around the side of the boulder. Yomi.

The young green eyed girl gasped again and scrambled to her feet, tripping over them in the process of her mad scramble and fell into Dead's arm's. "Dead.." she whispered, fearfully, "What's going on?"

Dead hugged the girl close and whispered back. "We're not safe here. We need to regroup with the others. The portal is soon going to open. Come. Let me carry you." and before Yomi could say anything else, Dead scooped her into her arms and broke into a full sprint. "Everything's going to be OK."

* * *

Yuu opened her eyes and groaned. Through her heavy eyelids, she could see metal.

Wait, metal?

Her amber eyes snapped fully wide open and she she tried to move, but realised that she was in a firm grip. Just before she could panic, she heard a familiar voice. "Yuu, it's time. Forsaken Day has arrived. We need to regroup with Rock and the others." Yuu looked up and stared Strength's concentrating face. "Strength.." Her otherself's eyes flicked down to Yuu's face. "Yes?" she answered. Yuu swallowed before opening her mouth and said,

"When we get there, I need to tell you all something. I.. I have an idea."

* * *

Kagari stood by Chariot, who was standing beside Gold Saw and Saya. Even though she was reasured over a dozen times that everything was going to be OK, Kagari was still uneasy. She tugged on Chariot's sleeve, fear evident on her face. Chariot looked down and smiled, placing her clawed hand on Kagari's shoulder. "I promise you, everything is going to work out. The others are all nearly here. We are all in this, together." She then wrapped her arm protectively around her counterpart's shoulder and looked on. Kagari inhaled and exhaled, her face grim. In front of her, over six thousand otherselves had joined together, all with their counterparts, and from a distance, she could see many more running over to the gathering cluster.

She then heard a slight bit of panting coming from behind herself and turned to look. Dead and Strength were running together with Yomi and Yuu in their arms. They screeched to a halt just behind Gold Saw and Chariot, who turned around to see who it was. Strength and Dead let their counterparts down onto their feet. Strength was about to open her mouth to say something, but then Gold Saw cut in front of her.

"Where is Black Rock Shooter?"

* * *

Rock ran as hard as her legs would allow her, which was really fast. Blue eyes narrowed in concentration, pearly white teeth gritted together.

_Mato..._

She needed to find her. She knew she was here, in the Otherworld, which meant her desperate acts to close the barrier didn't work. But at the moment it didn't matter; she needed to find Mato.

Rock leaped over a fallen pillar, and as she was in midair, she seen a small girl with black pigtails run up a steep slope.

Mato!

As soon as Rock landed, she pushed on, and soon enough she reached the top of the slope were her counterpart was looking madly around herself, desperate to find a exit.

Only there was no exit.

Rock quickly inhaled and shouted her counterpart's name. "Mato!" Mato whipped around on her heel, and relief was immediately evident on her face. "Rock!" she yelled and ran towards her Otherselves open arms. "You found me.." she whispered tearfully. Rock sighed in relief and sweeped the smaller girl into her arms. "Come on, they're all waiting."

* * *

"She's not here? Then were the heck is she?!" Strength shouted over the loud rumbling of the ground. All seven thousand otherselves were standing uneasily below the small cliff that Rock had stood on when she had announced that she would happily lead all otherselves to victory as much as she could. Gold Saw was looking around anxiously, trying to spot their young raven haired leader, but she wasn't anywhere in sight.

Dead swung her scythe uneasily.

Strength looked pissed.

Chrariot kept giving Kagari short resuring smiles.

And Gold Saw was on the verge of exploding.

"Where the hell is she?! What happened to 'I will lead you to victory as much as I can'? She's not even-"

"Shut your mouth. I'm here.." The four otherselves and their counterpart's all turned around to see their blue eyed leader standing with Mato held firmly in her arms. She let Mato down onto her feet an kept her arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. "Have we any last ideas?" she asked hurriedly. Then Strength finally got to open her mouth and say what she wanted to say earlier.

"Yuu has an idea.." she said and turned to her counterpart, smiling encouragingly. Yuu nodded. "I know that for a Otherself to fight and look after their counterpart at the same time is going to be very difficult. That's why I thought, what if a Otherself and their counterpart _joined? _That way, an Otherself could fight without having to worry about their counterpart, because they are one with them." she finished strongly, quite pleased with her little plan. The five otherselves were silent in front of her. Rock raised her balled gloved fist up to her face level and unfolded it. "It could work.." she murmured. Yuu looked at Strength and held out her hand. Strength nodded and held out her own ogre hand. When their hands joined together, a bright orange flash errupted brightly from their joined together hands. Yuu's feet then lifted off the ground, as did Strength's. Yuu smilled encouragingly at her friends before closing her eyes and concentrating. Her small body started to become see through, and then her body started to touch Strength's, the bright orange flash becoming bigger as Yuu joined closer with Strength. Soon, her whole transparent body was almost joined together with Strenght's, and then the bright orange flash engulfed Strength's whole being before it disapeared, revealing Strength to be standing perfectly normally on the dusty ground. Strength's eyes opened and flashed over to were Yuu had been standing. They widened for a moment before she started to giggle.

"I can hear her in my head." she giggled. Rock let out a tiny gasp, and turned to her fellow Otherselves. "This will work!". Then whipped around on her heel to face the waiting cluster of Otherselves below her. Apparently, only two thousand otherselves managed to close their connection barrier with counterpart, which left five thousand still standing worriedly beside their counterparts. Rock took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Otherselves! Join with your counterpart. Become one with them!" she took a step back and held her hand out to Mato, who was looking at her..with a look Rock couldn't name.

Dead giggled and held her own hand out to Yomi, who smiled trustingly up at her and placed her hand in her Otherself's clawed one. They both closed their eyes and a bright green flash erupted from their joined together hands.

Chariot smirked down at Kagari, who was still looking a bit dumbfounded. "I told ya everything was going to be OK." Kagari gave her a look before smiling and placing her hand in Chariot's, and then a orange flash too erupted from their joined together hands.

Gold Saw sighed and gave her counterpart a small smile. "Back to business, huh?" Saya laughed quietly. "Like the good old times..", and she too placed her hand in Gold Saw's clawed one, and as a red flash erupted from their joined hands, Saya's body becoming transparent.

Rock still held her hand out to Mato. She dropped her gaze to ground and said quietly. "I know I haven't really talked or communicated with you in any way in the past few days, and I'm sorry for that. But can yo-" she was cut off by Mato wrapping her arms around Rock's tiny waist. "It's OK, I was being an idiot who expected far to much from her Otherself.." Rock sighed in relief and she too hugged he smaller girl back. "Come on, let's do this." Mato pulled away and placed her hand in Rock's. The brightest of blues erupted from their joined hands. Mato closed her eyes, as did Rock, and their bodies became one with each other. As Rock's feet touched the ground again, she opened her eyes, and from her left eye a bright blue flame erupted.

The five otherselves now joined with the counterpart's, then joined hands with each other, and stood facing the the Otherselves who were becoming one with their counterparts. Flashes of green, red, blue, yellow, orange, pink, happy purple was flashing from everywhere and after about one minute the flashes died down and their was not a human counterpart in sight. The place was silent. In Rock's head, Mato whispered, "Please be OK..". Rock smiled the softest of smiles and nodded. "We are one, Mato, and we are now stronger than ever." she whispered back. Rock closed her eyes, for a moment, taking in the silence all around her. And then she felt it.

The ground shook violently. In the distance, one could see pillars falling, cracks forming in the rocky ground. The sky looked stormier than ever. Then, they could see it.

A bright purple beam shot into the sky and looked like it hit something, because a sudden wave went across the sky, like a barrier being hit. Then, the portal formed, small at the start and slowly growing bigger in large purple swirls.

Rock then suddenly felt her right hand being squeezed gently. She looked to her right only to see Daed Master smiling ever so gently at her, encouragingly. Rock nodded, and her lips curved upwards ever so slightly back. Dead whispered. "We'll all get through this." before looking on ahead of herself, green eyes fixed on the purple swirl in the sky.

Just before anything else happened, Rock remembered her duty. What she had to do. And the first thing was encouragement. Opening her mouth, she let her battle cry words break the silence.

"For Today, For Tomorrow, For Them, For Us!"

Then hell rained through the portal.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 everyone! Whoooop!**

**Now, I'm sad to say that this fanfic is coming to a close end. Buuuutt, let's not think about that now!**

**Thank you BlakJakXXI for reviewing on the last chapter, it gave me motivation to write out this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**SIXXXXX HUNDREDDDDDD VIEWSSSSSS! Thank you everyone who has taken their time to read this fanfic, and thank you everyone who has continued to read it from day 1. I really, really appreciate it.**

**I was a little unsure how to end this chapter, so it may seem a little sticky, but I promise that the next one will be better and longer.**

**In the next chapter, there is going to be one more BRS character mentioned. See if you can spot the little hint in this chapter. xD**

**I have nothing else to say, so I'm gonna shut up now and let you all read. See you all in the next chapter!****Feedback and reviews are greatly welcomed and appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Don't compare the past to the future_

* * *

It was madness. As soon as he portal had fully opened, in flew the Forsaken Creatures of Hell. Let's start with the larges ones.

Imagine your school, or a large supermarket in your local town or area. The largest of the Forsaken Creatures were even bigger than that. Their shape was crocodile like; short stumpy legs and claws, rough scales, long tail with some spikey thing at the tip, something along the lines of a stinger. Their jaws were huge, with rows of long, razor sharp teeth the size of the average door in your home. The most freakish thing about them was their demented, purple eyes, that glowed angrily and insanely. These Forsaken Creatures were known as 'Magna Bucca'. In total, about seven of these huge Magna Buccas flew through the portal were heading towards the cluster of seven thousand Otherselves.

The other Forsaken Creatures that soon followed the Magna were animal like, large over sized wolves, bears, rhinos, and beastly looking lions; all deformed with large claws, gaping mouths and long fangs dripping with drool, brittle fur or rough scales, and their blood lust eyes were a insane purple. These Forsaken creatures were known as 'Bestia'.

And right after the Bestia were Forsaken Creatures that had a human shape to them, but had no real human features. Their limbs were huge, hands were claw like, mouths were agape and purple eyes glowed insanely. They had weapons consisting of oversized axes, cruel jagged swords, chains and javelins. These Forsaken were known as 'Immanis'.

All the Forsaken had finally hit the ground and were charging towards the Otherslves. Right now, you are probably thinking; "Oh, they're screwed..".

No. As soon as the Magna had hit the ground at started to charge towards them, Otherselves with long ranged weapons were immediately firiing rounds up rounds of strong bullets, rocks or what ever type of ammo their long ranged weapon used, each bullet burying themselves deep withing the Magnas' rough scales. In fact, so many rounds of powerful bullets had been fired that the first Magna stumbled and crashed to the ground, bringing dust and rocks up with it.

The long ranged otherselves kept firing, encouraged by the defeat of the first Magna. Altogether there were over two thousand long ranged otherselves. They were sanding a the very front of the huge cluster of Otherselves who had no long ranged weapon, and were waiting patiently behind the long ranged shooters to attack. Rounds upon rounds of bullets zipped through the air, lodging themselves into the rough scales of the second Magna who was starting to stall, and a few moments later, the second Magna too fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

Encouraged even more by this, the otherselves let out a triumphant roar and started to march forward, the long range otherselves still firing.

At the very front of the huge troop of otherselves, the young blue eyed leader kept her index gloved finger pressed against the trigger of her rock cannon, eyes narrowed in concentration. It was a bit too soon to give the other otherselves the cue to charge, but these remaining five Magnas were coming in fast, though the third Magna was beginning to falter. But not quickly enough. Soon, there would be a head on collision.

The young blue eyed leader's eyes swiveled to her right were her fellow otherself ally was shooting rounds upon rounds of bullets at the third Magna. Ah, yes. She could finish him off.

"Strength! Ogre Slam!" Rock yelled out over the noise of the bullets and mixed bellows of the Forsaken and Otherselves. Strength nodded and charged forward, her legs covering tons of ground within every stride, and until she was about twenty meters away from colliding with the third Magna, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her amber eyes closed over and she pressed her lips together. She raised her ogre arms infront of herself, mustering up all the power she could get until she felt like bursting. She spread her legs out slightly, putting all her weight in the back leg, and drew one ogre arm back, large hand closed into a fist, practically glowing orange with power. The third Magna made a move to crush her with it's ugly head, but Strength was quicker.

When the third Magna was just inches from colliding with her, she sent her drawn back ogre arm forward and smashed into the Magna's ugly face. The sheer force, power, strength in Strength's punch made the Magna stop dead, and because of it's sudden halt, the other Magnas had no time to put on their breaks and one by one, they collided with each other, building up like a car crash. Strength clenched her teeth together, grunting in effort as she kept her ogre arm trusted forward in the dead Magna's face. She could feel them all building up behind the third Magna, each collision was a huge thud. After about a minute, with round of bullets still whizzing by, there was no mre movement. The force of her punch killed them all.

Strength gave a small triumphant smirk and just to be sure that they were all dead, she took a few quick steps around the third Magna's head to inspect the damage.

Yep, they were all dead.

Because of the strength in her punch and the speed the Magnas were charging at caused their heads to split open when they all collided with each other. It wasn't a pretty sight, but it was sorta rewarding to look at.

Now, phase two.

Strength stepped away from the Magna, and looked over her shoulder to see seven thousand otherselves charging past the dead Magnas, whooping and shouting and bellowing their battle cries. Strength gave a mad laugh and she too joined in the mad sprint towards the second task of what they had to do.

Defeat the Bestias.

By now, all the otherselves were allowed to split up into groups and fight. Dead narrowed her green eyes in concentration and leaped over a wolf like Bestia, and as she jumped she swung her scythe under the wolf like Bestia's neck and beheaded it. Dead landed effortlessly ground, swinging her expertly in her hand. She had caught the attention of several other Forsaken Bestias, and she soon founded her self surrounded by five of them. Hah. Piece of cake.

All at the same time, the five Bestias lunged at her, hungry mouths agape and mad purple eyes fixed on her. Dead's green eyes flashed in a unknown emotion and in one swift movement, she stooped down and balanced elegantly on one foot, two hands wrapped around the handle of her scythe and swung right around on her foot, the scythe's sharp edge beheading the five Bestias in one go. She elegantly spun back up onto her two feet again, her stance ready for any more approaching attacks. Sure enough, at least seven more Bestias were charging at her, purple eyes hungry. Dead tutted sadly and swung her scythe expertly in her hand. "This is were you die.." she murmured and readied her stance for the seven approaching Bestias.

* * *

Multi coloured eyes surveyed the scene below them. Already, his seven Magna's had fallen like they were nothing.

But that didn't matter. They were just a little distraction.

What mattered was _Her_.

_She_ was the spitting image of the other girl from so many years ago. _She_, though she had long forgotten it, was connected to the other white haired girl. That other girl that had ruined everything so many years ago. And because of her connection, _She_ had to pay the price of it.

The young master inhaled and exhaled slowly. He was standing at the edge of the portal, waiting for the right moment to pass through it. Then, heeled footsteps came up behind him.

"Master, is it time to pass?" said the cold and slightly crazed female voice from earlier on that day.

The young master nodded, pointed his sword through the portal and said,

"Yes, let us go."

And he along with the cold voiced girl jumped through the portal to the hellish battle that was taking place below.

* * *

Rock could feel herself getting more and more pissed off with each passing moment. This was ridiculous. The Immanis' were easy to defeat, like, one swipe of her black blade or blast of her Rock Cannon would kill them instantly, but there were so many of them! Rock lifted her slim leg and karate kicked a Immanis in the face, knocking it to the ground. _Keep it together, keep it together.. _She told herself in her head. But as she watched a Immanis practically trip over it's own stupid messed up feet in a attempt to swipe at her with it's axe, she lost it. Something or someone needed to kill these idiots. Turns out she was the one to do it.

Rock lifted her knee up until it was above her hip level, and in one stong movement, she brought her foot slamming back down to the ground again, and as her foot made contact with the ground, a bright blue flash erupted from under it, making the ground shake. A large blue star formed on the ground around her body, it's bright light shining, electrifying sparks shooting out madly in all directions. Then, Rock whispered one word.

"Aboe.."

And then a huge blue wave shook the ground and engulfed all the Immanis within a mile radius of her very being in flames, killing them instantly. When the blue wave of flames ceased, she was left standing alone on a badly burnt rocky ground, not a Forsaken Creature within a mile of herself. Then, she could suddenly sense a unusual presence behind herself. She whipped around on her heel, black blade raised, stance ready, blue eyes narrowed.

That unusual presence, was a young boy. He stood motionlessly only ten meters away from her, staring right at her with the most unusual colour combination of eyes. His hair was jet black, his skin was deathly pale. And, he was shirtless. His stomach was well toned, as were his arms, but not overly toned. Any other ordinary girl would have been swooning over him instantly, but Rock had limited emotions. And swooning over a boy was not one of them.

His weapon looked quite scary, and very cruel. Long and jagged on one side and sharp on the other. Just before the handle started, a strange looking purple glowing ore was orbiting between to golden points. It was the most cruellest weapon Rock had ever seen in a long, long time. Plus, it looked quite heavy.

This young boy was not who she expected to be the Forsaken God of the Forsaken Creatures. She expected some powerful, overly muscular middle aged man. But no.

This young boy, was the Forsaken God of this stupid war.

His multi coloured eyes blinked once, and the corner of his mouth twitched. Rock tightened her grip on her black katana. Her striking blue eyes narrowed and clashed with his multi coloured ones. The young boy opened his mouth.

"I have waited ten thousand years for this day. To finish what I started. But most of all, I have waited ten thousand years to finally meet you." his voice deep but unusually soft, dangerously soft. He took a step forward. Rock resisted two urges; to either run right at him or run away from him. She kept her face as clean of emotion as much as possible, which was something she was quite good at.

Rock could feel the young God's multi coloured eyes scan over her body, and a sense of uneasiness came over her. She narrowed her eyes even more, perfect eyebrows slanted downwards. The boy opened his mouth again, this time his voice was tinted slightly with a emotion Rock couldn't name.

"You are more beautiful than I thought you would be. This is quite a nice surprise. Pity that your beauty may not last as long as I would like it to.." his voice turned into a slightly teasing tone, a smirk evident on his face, multi coloured eyes flashing in glee.

Rock bared her teeth in anger. How dare he try to flatter her! If he thought she was some idiotic girl who will fall for his charm, then, oh, he was wayyyyy out. Rock pointed her katana at the young boy, her eyes cold and hard.

"Give up now. How can you think that destroying the Otherworld is going to help you recreate what you lost? What will be left of this place? It would be idiotic for you to continue anyway, your Forsaken Creatures are failing against our power. Soon, you will be left to fight by yourself."

The young boy wasn't in any way intimidated by her. In fact, his amused smile increased even more. He shook his head and tutted.

"Silly girl. My Forsaken beings are only a mere distraction. Your fellow otherselves will be too busy trying to kill them off that they will not be able to help you. Help you... fight against yourself." his eye narrowed and his smile increased even further. Rock blinked.

_Help me fight against..myself? But Mato and I are one together. I am her, she is me. I... I don't understand.. _

Her confusion must have been a little evident on her face, because the young man laughed, the type of laugh that would make you want to slap someone's face. He sighed sympathetically. "Oh dear Rock, you have no idea, do you? I suppose you think you would never have to see your..unstable self again, did you? Well then, let me show you for yourself.." and he stepped to one side to reveal a second presence standing behind him.

Rock gasped. Well, almost choked. The mere sight of her caused Rock's heart rate to sky rocket, her stomach twist, legs turn to jelly.

She looked exactly the same as Rock. Well duh, she actually was Rock. But immediately, one could see slight differences. Instead of calm, cold, striking blue eyes and clean white circular patterns as a pupil, the Rock-look-a-like had a insane purple iris, her pupil still a small swirl of white but in the very center, there was a angry red dot. Instead of revealing but comfortable strips of clothing, the Rock-look-a-like wore cruel armor. Instead of Rock's trusty Rock Cannon, the Rock-look-a-like's cannon was lanced, and looked very cruel.

The thing that put Rock on edge the most was her insane, full on smile. Her purple eyes flashed crazily, and her smile seemed stretched and un-natural.

The girl tilted her head slightly to the side, and she flashed a crazed mocking smile at Rock. The young boy chuckled. "Beautiful, is she not? I'm sure you thought you didn't have to see her again. Pity for you my Forsaken Creatures came across her remains while creating the source to open my portal. But no matter, it's always good to have reunions."

For a moment, Rock wanted to die. Throw herself of the nearest cliff. Shove the blade of her katana through her pale stomach. Anything but face her insane self. She hadn't really managed to push away all her bad memories of her, but at least she managed to half bury them in the back of her mind. But now, they resurfaced. Dark and frightening. This insane girl had once been her. And it frightened Rock to be in her presence once more.

This girl, was Insane Black Rock Shooter.

And it was going to take everything in Rock's power to fight and kill her.

For good this time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Helllllllooooooo everyoneeeeee!**

**WE HAVE GOTTEN OVER 1,000 VIEWS! LET'S CELEBRATE!**

**Anyway..**

**My goodness its been two weeks since I've updated. Perks of school and stupid exams. But not to matter, it's the weekened!**

**For those of you who thought I was or may be abandoning this fanfic, let me tell you my friends, I dont plan on going anywhere until this fanfic is completed. Updates may be once every week, due to school and exams, but I hope it isn't too disapointing for you all. And y'all know how annoying school is anyway.**

**Guys, I looked at my laptop after school today, and I think I nearly screamed my house down. I have gotten 29 REVIEWS on this fanfic! The last time I checked, it was 15. Thanks so much!**

** So first, I want to thank BlakJakXXI for leaving that ever so nice review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Have a special cookie!**

**Next, I want to give a massive thanks to Fire lord 626 for reviewing on every single chapter in this fanfic, in the space of I think two you soooooooooo much! Plus, you even hit the follow AND fav botton! Have a huge cookie! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**And lastly, a big thank you to Cacaca for leaving that sweet review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Here, you get a special cookie too! **

**So now guys I'm gonna let you all read and I really hope this chapter is satisfying for you. And I hope you all have a good day/night wherever you are.**

**All reviews are welcomed with open arms!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

We have too_ many war rooms but not enough wars. But we'll give our lives up for those we love to live another day._

* * *

Insane Rock's eyes flashed madly for a moment before she lunged forward, swinging her modified jagged Black Blade, now known as Black Claw, at Rock's stomach. Rock leaped back and immediately had to side step another attack as soon as she landed. Insane Rock next swiped at Rock's neck, and then quickly swiped downwards at Rock's slim thighs. Rock was slightly startled at the sudden strikes, but after Insane Rock swiped a few more times at her, all thoughts in Rock's head were pushed away, and she was left with a empty blank page to fill with notes.

'Notes?' you ask.

Yes. Notes. Here's why;

Insane Rock swiped at Rock's torso again and then immediately swiped at her neck, then at her thighs. Repeat. Torso. Neck. Thighs. Repeat. This was a note for Rock. The note was: Insane Rock had a constant pattern of were she attacked. A strong pattern.

Also, Rock took note of Insane Rock's insane, crazed grin that was constantly plastered on her face.

After a few more of these strong powerful lunges and swipes, Rock had taken note of were to side step and dodge. And now, it was time to place her own attack. Instead of side stepping to one side like she had been doing several times after Insane Rock swiped strongly and swiftly at her thighs, she side stepped to the other. Insane Rock had been prepared to lunge again, but because of her continuous pattern, she had been prepared to swipe at Rock from her usual place after side stepping, only to see that Rock was not in her swiping range. She was on the other side.

Rock narrowed her eyes and quickly raised her arm that was holding her Black Blade slightly above her head and brought it down hard, ramming itself into Insane Rock's shoulder. Rock made one quick sawing motion before pulling her blade back out, dripping with purple blood. And then, she rammed it through Insane Rock's stomach.

Time seemed to freeze for a few moments; Insane Rock's smile faltered and Rock thought for a moment in her head, _Have I done it?_. But something didn't seem right about this. What sort of fight was this? After a few powerful swipes and dodges, she had already impaled Insane Rock's stomach. In a matter of minutes.

Something about that seemed..off.

Rock shook her head. _No.. That was too quick.._

Insane Rock's mad purple eyes glanced blankly down at the blade that was shoved through her stomach. And then a look of boredom seemed to cross her face.

Wait, what?

That crazed smile then reappeared on Insane Rock's face. She tutted sinisterly and then gave a short, mad, terrifying-to-anyone's-ears giggle. Her insane purple eyes then looked up from the blade shoved into her stomach and clashed with Rock's uneasy blue eyes. Her giggling ceased and she sighed.

"Impaling my stomach with your petty little weapon won't kill me anymore. In fact.." she giggled softly, but her voice refused to drop it's insane tone, "It.. tickles. Now, come on. Enough of the childs play. How about we get down to...brutality." and once again her face broke into the maddest, crazed expression one could ever see; Iris size decreased, whites increased, overly arched eyebrows and stretched crease lines across the forehead, sinister, cruel smile.

Rock didn't even have time to do anything. Think. Move. Side step. Feel dread of what was going to happen. She didn't even have time to gasp. Because she was suddenly, in one cruelly powerful motion, grabbed by the throat and swung into the air and slammed into the ground. Almost immediately, she was swung into the air again and slammed into the ground , harder this time. Her back made contact with the hard cold ground, the air immediately knocked out of lungs, catching in her wind pipe. She quickly tried to get up, but a heavy, cold, metal boot was slammed into her stomach, the sharp, spiked heel cutting into her bare flesh. It was painful.

Then, Rock's mind registered a even greater pain in her right shoulder. Her blue eyes snapped wide open and flashed up to her shoulder to see what was the cause of the pain.

Black Claw, with it's cruel jagged edges, was rammed into her shoulder, blue blood oozing out around it. Insane Rock grinned insanely and with her metal gloved hand gripping the handle of Black Claw, she twisted the blade anti clockwise. Rock's mouth opened in a silent pained choke as the blade was twisted around in her shoulder, scraping her bone, though it didn't break.

Insane Rock then kicked Rock's rib cage, hard, sending her sliding across the dusty ground. Rock coughed and desperately scrambled to her feet and grabbed her Black Blade, turning around again to face the insane girl, only to be met with a cruel, jagged blade swinging downwards, ready to lodge itself in Rock's skull. Rock barely had enough time to raise her blade above her face to defend the insane girl's jagged blade. Rock's two hands were clasped tightly over her blade's handle, trying to withstand the force and strength of the other blade pushing down on it. The blue eyed girl gritted her teeth together, using all her strength to push the jagged blade back, the insane purple eyed girl grinning madly, wide eyes flashing and pushing her jagged blade downwards against the other blade. Rock, using all her power and might pushed the jagged blade back and at the same time kicked Insane Rock's stomach, and immediately leaped back and summersaulted through the air and landed on her feet.

This was hard. She couldn't keep this up. She had to think up some plan before she got herself killed. She never took her eyes off the insane girl standing in front of her. If she did, it was a mistake that would cost her her life.

Rock then felt another presence approaching quickly behind her, and she immediately leaped to one side. Rolling and landing on her feet again, she spun around to see what the second presence was.

The multi colour eyed young Forsaken God was standing with his cruel sword pushed into the ground. A slightly amused smirk was evident on his face, and he was staring straight into Rock's uneasy blue eyes.

Two against one.

Think..

Think..

THINK!

Rock stared at her two opponent's positions, distance. If her insane self was hard to beat, then this Forsaken God was going to take everything she had. Insane Rock was standing only about fifteen meters away, and the Forsaken God was standing about twenty five meters away. The young God's sword was monstrous looking. The small, glowing purple sphere was still slowly spinning between the sword's two golden points. Rock knew that the purple energy was dangerous. Very dangerous. What was it's purpose? What did it do?

Then, a slight lift of hope rose in her chest. A idea came rushing through her head.

A plan.

It was crazy, suicidal.

But it was the only plan she had.

Rock inhaled deeply and charged forward, right towards her god forsaken insane self, blade drawn back. Insane Rock's mad purple eyes flashed and her already crazed, wide grin widened even more. She pointed her Black Claw and pushed off her left leg, charging towards Rock. Rock was not at all intimidated by the insane girl bearing down on her. In fact, she picked up her speed even more. Her blue eyes narrowed as she picked the perfect spot for her next move. Insane Rock raised her Black Claw above her head, ready to bring it down. And just before Rock and the insane girl collided, Insane Rock brought her Black Claw down, hard.

But she made contact with nothing.

Rock dropped to her knees and slid under Insane Rock's arm, and got back onto her feet before running head on towards the young Forsaken God. His multi coloured eyes flashed in amusement and he pointed his cruel sword forward. _The same old move her sister made ten thousand years ago.._ He mused in his head.

Blue eyes clashed with multi coloured eyes.

A black blade clashed with a cruel sword.

Sparks sparked from the force.

The young God narrowed his eyes. Maybe not the exact same move. Close enough. This girl was a real puzzle. Her eyes bore into his. And then, she smirked.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise and , out of instinct, in one quick movement, pushed Rock's Black Blade downwards, sending the slim girl back a few meters, and immediately brought his arm and sent it forward.

Rock leaped into the air just as Insane Rock charged forward.

A bright purple flash erupted, blinding the three foes.

The sword went through cruel armor and a pale flat, chest.

The purple eyed girl's eyes widened. Insane Rock looked down at her chest, and then back up at her master. He.. No. It wasn't supposed to end like this. She gasped as she felt her heart burst open, lungs rip apart. She tried to breathe, but instead choked as the air entered her wind pipe. No...

"M-Master..." she choked out. She stumbled backwards, the blade pulled out from her chest. "No! Master! Save me! Please! I beg you! Pleas-ze-uck!" she choked as purple blood oozed out her mouth. Her purple eyes flashed wide open, and she fell onto her knees. She tried to speak again, but so much purple blood was oozing out of her mouth she just continued to choke. Her metal gloved hands, covered with blood, hands kept her body upright, but slowly started to lose strength and gave out. Her wide eyes flashed over to Rock with hatred. Insane Rock opened her mouth, still oozing with purple blood, as wide as she could, and screamed the most monsterous, high pitched, sickening scream, that echoed though the whole Otherworld, silencing and pausing battles between Forsaken Creatures and Otherselves and the ground shook. Mato who was inside Rock's head and could see and hear everything, cringed. The Forsaken God stared.

And then her body went limp.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hellllllooooooo everybodyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**!

**I'm back! Well, I never really went anywhere, ju****st took a two month long**** break from the last update O-O**

**So take this opportunity to scream all the words of hatred you are feeling towards me right now for being a lazy bleep. Hit me with your best shot *cowers behind laptop screen***

**Ok, done?**

**Sure?**

**Anyways, guys, I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in like, centuries, but for the first three weeks of that two month long break was studying and exams that I was panicking and having major meltdowns over. But they're over now, and I recently just got my report card back and I am happy to say that those three weeks were worth it.**

**Then I got my summer break and since then have been a really lazy sag. But there wasn't a day were I wouldn't wake up and think about updating this fanfic. Like, everyday started out as "Errughmagod, I need to get typing", and then I just went the whole day without writing anything. Until last week .-. And as well as that, due to the long break, I kinda went cold from this fanfic so when I tried to type out this new chapter a few times, I couldn't really actually type anything without getting flustered and just deleting the whole thing. Like, my grammar was between amazing and absolutely shit. Seriously -.- But anyway, in the end, I eventually got my ass in gear and kept at it!**

**And guys, this fanfic has gotten 33 review****s, 14 follows and 11 favs, and almost 2,000 views! GUYS, THANKS SOOO MUCH! I'm so flattered that this fanfic is liked so much! And even through my lazy two moth break, I've gotten three extra follows and favs, as well as four more reviews. Thanks so much everyone! **

**I'll reply to some of your reviews:**

**To Fire lord 626 (Love your name btw!): Yes, I suppose when I wrote that chapter, I sorta felt really mean for giving IBRS such a hard time. But anyway, forget about her now, she's kinda history o.o Thanks so much for reviewing, and I apologise for taking such a long break, so I hope this chapter makes up for it! Enjoy! ;)**

**To BlakJakXXI : I thought that was rather brutal myself when I finished and uploaded that chapter. I kind felt like giving my mean and scary side a run for it's money, so when I finished typing that chapter, I was kinda like 0.0 And yes, you are right, the 2012 anime did have quite an amount of brutal scenes! But overall, I still loved the anime! Thanks for reviewing, and I just noticed that in your review that you said you didn't mind waiting a bit longer for new chapters, but like, this wait kinda went overboard, so I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, and I do hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**To arisaerish: Thank you so much for reviewing, and I promise you that you will see the end of this fanfic!**

**Now, I have just one more thing to say, and note it's quite important. The end of this chapter may seem quite sticky, but that's because I was debating whether or not to put in a longer part that I had sorta planned for this chapter, but then I figured that there's quite a lot to take in in this chapter anyway, so I'm leaving that part for the next chapter. Now note that I have a certain character from the BRS Game in this chapter, and I have not that much knowledge on the Game, and I have just started reading the manga. But the character I picked was someone that I had planned right from the start to include. And where she comes in is where I really need you all to read carefully. CAAARRRREEEFUUUULLLYYYY.**

**I'm half aware that none of what I said makes any sense o.o xD**

**That's all I want to say, and again, I AM REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY for the long wait, and I promise that the next chapter won't take anywhere near as long to be posted!**

**ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**All reviews are greatly welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BRS and Co.**

* * *

_Till death do us part._

* * *

One minute.

One minute of silence.

Complete silence.

Not a word. Not a whisper. Not a sound.

There was silence all through the Otherworld. Battles between Forsaken Creatures and Otherselves ceased. For one whole minute.

One minute equals sixty seconds.

Sixty seconds of piercing silence.

It was as if someone pressed the pause button during a film in mid suspense.

But everything must continue. The play button is always hit again.

The battles resumed again, as loud and noisy and brutal as they had been only a minute ago. Hard and brutal. The heart stopping scream seemed to have been forgotten.

But most Otherselves' brains, or even just ordinary human minds, like to hold onto recent things or events and replay them through their minds. One of those people was Strength.

Strength knew that scream all too well. She shuddered as she tried to push all her thoughts aside and focused on a rhino shaped Bestia that was charging towards her. It stuck it's head down towards the ground, it's sharp and scary horn pointed towards her stomach. Strength stood her ground, one leg drawn back as a bracer, the other pushed forward to withstand weight. She drew her right ogre arm back slightly, and sent it surging forward, making contact with the rhino Bestia's ugly face. Due to the power in her punch and the speed the Bestia had been charging at, it's body flung forward, back legs flailing in the air before crashing back to the ground again, it's head a bloody mess. Dead.

Strength felt a shiver run up her spine and into her heart. The shiver was a cold emotion, a feeling of remembrance. But the cold shudder she felt wasn't hers. She felt it alright. But it wasn't hers.

Ah..

Yuu.

"Holding up OK in there?" Strength asked. In her head, there was silence. Then;

"Yeah, I'm.. Fine. I just..I don't understand... Strength, how was she alive? She's supposed to be dead. Like, alright, she's dead now, hopefully for sure, but Insane Black Rock Shooter is Rock's insane self...does.. Strength, does that mean that Rock is dead?!" Yuu's voice rose slightly in panic.

Strength stopped her swinging and dodging. Her fiery orange eyes moved over to the place were the scream had occurred. Did Rock turn insane again? If she did, what was the cause of it? Surely nothing can trigger her other than Mato's immense pain or shock. And Mato was one with Rock. It wasn't really possible. Plus, Rock's presence was so strong. She was candle that burned brighter than any other. And if she were to dim, everyone would have felt it.

But how had Insane Rock come back? Did the Forsaken God recreate her? What if she hadn't really been destroyed? What if her remains had only been blasted away in pieces, yet to be put back together again? Strength shook her head. Black Rock Shooter didn't turn insane again; she wasn't like that anymore. No, the old Insane Black Rock Shooter had just been blasted away, far away to were they all thought was nowhere. And the Forsaken God must have come across her, and some how re...built her.

"Rebuild'' didn't seem like the right word for the matter.

"Recreate" didn't seem to fit either, for she was already a creation, broken into pieces.

Strength gritted her teeth together and sent a wolf like Bestia flying backwards, it's neck twisting the wrong way and landed in a painful heap. Her fiery amber eyes rested once more on the spot where the high-pitched, sickening, ear-splitting scream occurred. The Forsaken God did not rebuild nor recreate the insane version of Black Rock Shooter.

No.

He had called her.

Called her to rise.

* * *

Insane Black Rock Shooter's body lay lifelessly on the dusty, purple-blood spattered ground. She lay in a painful, kinda half-sprawled-out heap on her stomach, and one could still see rich purple blood ozing from the gaping wound in her stomach and soaking the ground in dusty purple swirls. Her mouth had closed after her ear piercing, stomach twisting scream, but a trickle of dark purple blood was trickling out from the corner of her mouth and forming a little pool on the dusty ground. What would scare any living being the most was that her insane purple eyes were still wide open, staring lifelessly at nothing in particular in the distance. They still seemed wide from the shock, the pain, the anger she had felt, but even after her heart had stopped beating, even after her ripped apart lungs stopped breathing, her purple orbs didn't dilate back to their normal size, or even closed over by pale eyelids and thick eyelashes.

Suddenly, her body started to waver, shudder. A strong wind blew. Her body began to shudder more violently, before a crack appeared across her lifeless face. A few more appeared across her exposed bare back, and soon a web of cracks had quickly formed across her entire body.

Then, all at once, her body seemed to crumble in on itself, and blew away.

She was no more. Her existence was erased.

Rock stared with wide blue orbs at the spot were her insane self had been lying just seconds ago. That was it. She was gone. All it took was a small plan, a small trick, a dodge, and a powerful sword to kill her insane self.

She now also had a valuable piece of information, information that could help save the Otherworld's existence.

She had been right about the purple glowing sphere orbiting between two golden points just below the start of the huge sword's large handle. She had been right about the power it held. And it's power was so great, it was terrifying.

In the Otherworld, when a Otherself dies, the Otherself doesn't really actually die. It's purpose was still needed; to shoulder it's counterpart's pain. And so, the Otherself will come back to life and fight again. Fight for it's counterpart.

Strength was an example of this.

Rock always kinda knew she was somewhat different. Yes, she was just an Otherself with a purpose like every other Otherself, but she fought differently. Most otherselves fought each other to fight the pain their counterpart was feeling, and most of the time if they died doing so, it wasn't always intentionally. But when Rock fought, she fought to kill. She had always fought thinking when she killed her opponent, she was doing their counterpart a favour. She thought she was erasing their pain for good. Though she never knew that a counterpart would forget whatever or whoever caused their pain. Yes, it may seem good to forget what caused ones pain, but in some cases, not always.

Kagari was an example of this.

What made Black Rock Shooter different when she fought and killed, was that when she killed an otherself, they stayed dead. They did not come back to fight once more. This was because of the fierce blue flame that ignited from her left eye at her command, and it was because of this flame, that an otherself died and stayed dead when she beheaded or impaled them.

And the purple glowing sphere that was orbiting between the two points in the Forsaken God's huge sword had the exact same power. Which was why Insane Black Rock Shooter did not die when Rock impaled her through her stomach, for she had not her blue flame ignited, but when the Forsaken God impaled her through her chest, after the blinding purple flash, the sword's power killed her. All because of the glowing purple sphere that shared the same power as Rock's blue flames.

The Forsaken God lowered his cruel sword, and pale eyelids covered his multi coloured eyes. The wind blew his jet black hair in waves, his face was stoic.

And then, he smiled.

Rock blinked questioningly at the young God standing a short distance away in front of her. She also made sure that any little hint of emotion was wiped off her face, which was something she was quite good at. She flexed her gloved fingers that were wrapped around the handle of her Black Blade, shifted some of her weight onto her toes, ready to spring if there was any sudden movements.

There was silence for a few moments before the young God reopened his unusual eyes stared...softly?...at the petite but strong girl in front of him.

"Very good. I mildly scold myself for assuming you were nothing like her. Though it is quite extraordinary, to think that that this day, ten thousand years ago, she stood were you are now standing, in the same position, same expression, same air, same power and will. With the same beauty, might I add.." he chuckled softly. Great, so this was a laughing matter now? Who was this girl he was talking about? Surely not Insane Black Rock Shooter. Rock nearly laughed at that, for she didn't even exist ten thousand years ago. She suddenly felt a slight sharp pang deep in the back her mind, in her memories, like a door waiting to be opened and release something inside. But she brushed it aside.

The Forsaken God chuckled again. "My my, Black Rock Shooter, you do not remember her? Your beloved sister? Do you not remember the girl who is the reason for your existence at this present moment? Do you not remember your sister, White Rock Shooter?"

* * *

Mato was swimming in a blue sea. She felt light. Maybe this was with it was like to be a feather. Maybe this was what it was like to be Little Bird. There was every single shade of calm blue mixed and blended together all around her in the blue sea. The scene should've been calming, she should've felt at peace.

But she didn't. How could she when echoing through the blue sea of her Otherself's conscience were voices belonging to those on the outside? How could she feel somewhat calm when the possibility of her Otherself getting badly hurt or worse, dieing, was still pretty high? Mato had every faith in Black Rock Shooter, but some people didn't know where their limits were, some people didn't know where their breaking point of exhaustion was until it was too late. And Rock was one of those people. Mato feared for her Otherself's safety. She feared for the whole Otherworld. Mato's half lidded blue eyes reflected the blue sea around her as she stared out at nothing in particular. She let out a tense, shaky sigh.

Then, a voice echoed through her calm blue sea once more.

"Do you not remember her, your beloved sister? The girl who is the reason for your very existence at this present moment? Do you not remember your sister, White Rock Shooter?"

Mato gasped loudly as her blue eyes flashed wide open in surprise and shock at the new unfamiliar name.

White...Rock Shooter?

Her Otherself had a sister?

Mato raised her head and narrowed her eyes at the bright light the was away in the distance above her head that had been there since she had merged with Rock. It was the place were the voices were loudest. She had to call out to Rock. But before she could, the voice beat her to it..

"I suppose you may not, though it does sadden me to think you have forgotten her..."

There was a long pause.

"You look confused, Black Rock Shooter. Has the name become foreign to you? Though I suppose...I suppose it has been quite a long time. I think I am correct to say that you only reawakened once more to be at the aid of your beloved counterpart. Ah yes.. That makes a little more sense now. Shall I refresh your mind of what your sister had done for this world on this present day, ten thousand years ago? Shall I refresh your mind of what she did for you-"

"No.." A new voice spoke. The voice was sharp, warning.

"You shan't. For unless you take me for a fool, I know what my sister did. She.. I know how she left this world, left her counterpart, left _me_, all for the sake of this world that you so willingly want to destroy. I know how she ended it all. And I know you are the cause of it."

Mato could vaguely hear Rock draw out her Black Blade, and she knew how she had it raised. She could feel Rock's stance. She could feel...rage. Controlled, powerful rage.

Then, Mato's eyes, already wide from shock and surprise, widened even more as images flooded through her mind. She could see the Otherworld. She could see..red. Blood. So much blood. Forsaken Creatures flying through the darkened orange, fiery sky. Not a nice orangey sunset sky, but a sky that had lost all sanity. She could she see tiny flashes of light where bullets and canon balls were being fired from guns, snipers and canons. She could even see flame throwers. She could see light reflecting and flashing off swiping blades that were half stained with dark blood. The ground shaking. Creatures roaring. Otherselves screaming. A lone voice.. Laughing.

Then, she could see a girl. A girl of white. She shone. She was the new sun of the sky. She had white hair that you could not call snow white, for snow white was soft and had no shine. Her hair was radiant. Her pale skin seemed to shimmer, her slender body battle-scarred but beautiful. Her long cape billowed back behind her, her long white blade held expertly in her hand.

And her eyes.. They burned. They were the strongest shade of ruby red, and they too, shone. Ablazing from her right eye was a red flame that one could see burned with hope. Her eyes held a white pattern that all Otherselves had, but the white patten in her eyes held pride. She blinked once, and as she did, thick lashes fluttered. And when her eyes reopened, they were filled with acceptance and...understanding.

She inhaled softly and turned on her heel, and walked with the expert movements of a killer towards a small cave. She ducked down slightly into a crouch as the cave's ceiling dipped and moved deeper into the cave. Then, she stopped and knelt down on her narrow knees, and folded her gloved hands in front of her and rested them on her lap. Her ruby eyes softened as she stared at a small black haired figure in front of her. She then seemed to hum almost inaudibly, for her hum was so soft. Her slender arms reached forward and gently pushed back the little figure's black hood, and as she did, short, choppy, raven hair tied into pigtails tumbled out from under it. The little figure was a young girl that did not look much older than five years of age. Her face was pale and slightly smeared with dust, and her eyes...they were the new blue sky. Though, they contained fear. The white haired girl sighed and smiled softly as she brought the tiny black haired figure close to her flat chest in a reassuring hug. She rested her chin on the small girl's black head as she felt the little girl wrap her tiny arms around her narrow waist and sighed softly once more, this time with sadness. After a minute, the young girl felt the older girl draw her back. She stared fearfully into her sisters fearless ruby eyes. The white haired girl smiled softly.

"_My dear little sister. This war can not drag on. You do know that, don't you, my sweet? But this war cannot end with fighting. This war cannot end with just one of us, and Him. Let there be the remainder of this world, and none of what He wishes. And for that, my dear little sister, this world needs a sacrifice. And words of power also need to be spoken. The time is right for that sacrifice to be made, and I shall...I shall end this war. But listen..."_

She cupped her little black haired sister's young face with her two elegant hands and smiled lovingly, but sadly. Behind them, away from the little cave on the battle field, a eruption shook the ground that was followed by terrified pained screams. But the older white haired girl was not fazed. She opened her mouth again.

"_Listen, my dear sister. I want to tell you one more thing. And I want you to remember this later in life. It may be a long time from now, but I still want you to remember it. This world, we just don't fight for them, our counterparts, with weapons. We too, can use words. We can use words as a weapon. And let me tell you this; words are the most powerful weapon one could ever have. When used correctly, they can create something good and end anything bad. I want you to remember this." _

She then once more brought her young raven haired sister close to her chest in a tight embrace. She held on longer than she should have, but this was the last time she would ever get to see, the last time she could touch the little girl, and she relished every second.

Then, reluctantly, she let go. Her ruby eyes burned again, and she gently kissed her little sister's pale forehead, before standing up and ducking out of the cave once more. She jogged a few meters away from the mouth of the cave before she turned and looked back one last time, and whispered;

"_I love you."_

Before disappearing down the side of the steep slope the cave was hidden on top of.

A few minutes passed as the tiny raven haired girl huddled tensely in the corner of the cave, blue eyes flickering anxiously every five seconds towards the cave's mouth.

And then, the loudest, ear splitting scream silenced the Otherworld, before the whole world went black.

Mato shook her head in disbelief at the sadness her Otherself must have gone through, to accept that her sister would be no more as she gave up her life to save one world. The images stopped, and Mato could feel her own hatred towards the Forsaken God.

Then, she heard her Otherself whisper with poison dripping from her voice the was full of hatred;

"You shan't win again. And you shall pay for her death."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone!**

**Procrastination, school, writers block, a touch of anxiety and weird stuff is what has kept me from updating. I really apologise to everyone who has been waiting for a update for ages, but I hope you all kept in mind that this fanfic was not abandoned. Nope! Actually, now that I think about it, it's just this chapter and a half chapter and a epilogue left, which kinda makes me sad.**

**I want to give a BIGGGGGGGGGGGGGG thank you to everyone who has reviewed, your reviews are what made this fanfic possible! You all deserve a huge box of cookies each. To all who have found this fanfic follow-worthy, thank you following! And thank you all for favourite-ing this fanfic too!**

**So there really is nothing else to say but to enjoy this chapter and hopefully, very soon, possibly around Halloween, you will be hearing from me again! This is quite a big chapter, so if there are any mistakes that I overlooked, please just try to make sense of them (0.0)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_We will face the odds against us, and run into the fear we run from._

* * *

She would follow her footsteps.

She was always destined to, wasn't she?

She had locked away those memories of all those years ago; the war that was now repeating itself, her sisters loving face, her deadly fighting skills, her heart shredding scream. They were all locked away for so long, she had almost forgotten them.

Almost.

She had always known she was different. She... In a way, she was from the future. She was always destined to be Mato's counterpart. She was just born at a different time. Her sister must've said something to pause time, and then resume itself once it was time for her to re-awaken and bear Mato's pain.

Time.

Time was an unusual thing.

Her sister must have did something to not prevent the war from repeating itself. She must have forgotten to, or maybe she hadn't gotten enough time, to say the words that would doom the Forsaken Empire.

This was history. And Rock was going to make sure it would never repeat itself ever again.

The Forsaken God's smirk had long disappeared and was now replaced with a deep frown. His eyes were narrowed and his sword was poised in a battle-ready position that looked like it had been perfected over time. A strong wind picked up and ruffled his unkept black hair and blew the cape of his black cloak backwards, exposing his toned stomach even more. Any normal girl would've been drooling over him a long time ago.

But Rock was any _normal_ girl.

Teeth clenched but unexposed, raven hair billowing behind her, shoulders straight, slender pale legs braced and ready. Her Black Blade in one torn gloved hand, her Rock Cannon in the other, her long black cloak had long been abandoned, her deadly sky blue eyes framed by thick black eyelashes boring into multicoloured ones.

They stood in their battle stances for a moment longer.

And then they charged.

Swords clashed and eyes glared. Bodies twisted and turned with agility. Strong arms swung powerful blows. It was easy to see that one mistake would probably be their last.

Rock did a quick back flip and zipped around to the back of the Forsaken God. She moved on her toes for extra speed and to silence her steps a bit more. With one arm drawn back, she narrowed her eyes as she spotted vulnerable exposed flesh on his neck, and then sent her arm surging forward to strike the blow.

But she made contact with thin air.

Eyes flying wide open, she barely had enough time duck and front roll on the dusty ground as a cruel jagged sword swung were her head had just been. She rolled to her feet and twisted her body to face her opponent once more. His lips weren't curved up into a amused smirk, in fact, if it wasn't for his gleaming eyes, he would have looked quite emotionless. But his eyes had a gleam that gave away how much he was enjoying this. He suddenly, in on quick motion, swung his arm right, the arm holding his sword, above his head, and as he did, a huge purple wave of energy shot towards Rock, who once again narrowed her eyes clenched her teeth, slightly bending her knees and locking them.

As the wave bore down on her, it grew in size. Imagine you are surfing in the sea on a really windy day, facing and about to take on the largest, roughest waves. Only this wave wasn't water, it was purple energy that Rock was sure would in the least bit of damage, dissolve her. She had to think. Quickly.

She closed her eyes, brows furrowed in concentration, before reopening them with a slight nod. With a defiant shake of head, raven hair slashing the air, she spun on her heel and with her two hands wrapped around the handle of her Black Blade, she raised her arms above her head and with all the power she could muster, she brought her arms flying back down and stuck her Black Blade into the hard ground. As her blade struck the ground, seconds before the wave of purple energy engulfed her, a wave of strikingly bright blue energy, like a wall of blue flames, erupted from the blade's tip and surged towards the purple wave, countering its power. As the two waves collided, they merged with each other and created a bright red beam before dieing to nothing. Rock let out a small barely audible sigh of relief as the she watched the last of the red beam fade.

She moved her gaze back to the Forsaken God, but felt the pit of her stomach drop as her eyes could see no dark figure standing on the spot where just moments ago, the Forsaken God had been standing. Out of instinct, she leaped to one side and rolled on her stomach before straightening her posture in a crouched position, her wide blue eyes scanning the area around her. Again, she felt a slight dark presence behind her and quickly curled into a tight ball and rolled forward and hopped back onto her feet, whipping around once more. Her heart was beginning to race and her breaths were coming out much quicker than she would've liked, her eyes madly flickering and landing on spots were they picked up signs of movement, even if it was just a falling pebble. Rock then began to notice how fog seemed to be rising all around her, dirtying her vision.

Rock always had one fear. She always had it. One would naturally think that the great Black Rock Shooter, the merciless, cold hearted Black Rock Shooter was fearless. But to be fearless was impossible. No one, nothing was fearless. In fact, Rock had more than one fear. But one of her worst, though to some it seemed minor, was she feared to be unable to see. She feared closing her eyes to sleep, no matter how exhausted she was, because once her eyes were covered in black ink, she would slip away into the darkness of sleep, and the ghosts of her past; her sisters death, the deaths of those Rock herself killed, the pain she brought upon her counterpart, would all come back to her and she would wake up with her dark bangs plastered to her face with sweat and feel even more drained than she had been before she drifted into sleep. Rock feared to be blind, because to be unable to see was like part of living was taken away. Rock feared to be blind, because even though the life she lived was cruel and hard, battering and draining, sweat plastering and muscle burning, she wanted see it all before her, take it all in with her own eyes.

And right now, her vision, though not in darkness, was limited. How far she could see in front of her before all she could see was fog was only four meters. Her head whipped back and forward, wide eyes squinting here and there if she seen an outline of a shape, her muscles tense and ready to spring. The fear of being blind, limited vision, was beginning to grip at her heart. She inhaled deeply and told herself to calm down.

Calm down...

Calm down...

Calm down...

She managed to get her breathing in some way back to normal, but fear had gripped her heart too hard, and in a moment of desperation and slight panic, she, for the first time in a while, opened her mouth and screamed, "Where are you?!"

There was a moment of complete silence, apart from her ragged breathing and slight vibrations in the ground from battles between Forsaken and Otherselves.

And then she heard;

"Fall and never rise.."

And the next thing she knew, the next thing she _felt, _was the wind knocked from her chest, her head nearly splitting open from the impact it made against the ground, a few of her ribs shattering, blood gushing from her nose and her back creating a crater three meters deep into the ground as the strongest force she ever felt pummeled into her from above.

As black spots dotted her vision, her eyes battled to stay open, her lungs screamed for air, her whole entire body ached; the only thought, the only name that echoed through her head was..

"_Mato..._"

* * *

Chariot wobbled on her wheels as the ground shook. She drove her sword into the ground and wrapped both clawed hands around it's hilt to steady herself, waiting for the vibration to pass. Out of all the vibrations she felt, this was the strongest. Not a long vibration, but the most violent and shattering. When she felt the vibration stop, she exhaled deeply and tugged her sword back out of the ground again. Damn these wheels...

"Look out!"

"Huh?" She spun on her wheels to look in the direction of where the warning had come from, but as she did, she was met with a gaping mouth and foul breath blowing in her face as a Immanis lunged at her, jagged looking axe drawn back over its head. She had no time react, she could only squeeze her eyes close and brace herself for the impact.

_Please don't hurt to bad..._

But she felt nothing. Prying one golden eye open, she expected to see the Immanis's disgusting face right in front of hers, exhaling its foul breath onto her face. And it was still there, just not breathing. Chariot, surprised, open her other eye and peered at the Immanis's unmoving face. Then, it split in two. Right down the middle split in two. Its body insides sprayed to one side or the other and murky purple blood pooled on the ground. And behind the fallen Immanis was Dead Master, scythe stuck into the ground, lips pressed into a firm line and green eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Filthy creatures. The Forsaken God couldn't be a little more..neat?" she tutted and picked her way around the fallen Immanis's body. She stopped in front of Chariot and gave her a concerned look. "Did it get at you?" Chariot shook her head and gave her a small smile. "No. Thanks a lot... Wouldn't be a pretty sight right now if it weren't for you." In her head, Kagari muttered "Baka... Stay alert. I blame you if we die.." Chariot could almost visualize her counterpart's peed-off face.

Dead nodded before averting her gaze over Chariot's shoulder, a distant look coming over her face. Chariot frowned and turned around on her heel to see what Dead Master was looking at. Chariot could feel her face pale and her shoulders slump forward as her golden eyes landed on a certain spot in the distance.

About a kilometer away, a large cloud of dust and rock was settling in the air. It was the spot where Chariot felt the strongest vibration in the ground.

It was also where Black Rock Shooter was supposedly battling the God of all things forsaken himself.

"I don't think this is fair.." Chariot said quietly.

"Of course it's not fair. None of this is." Dead almost spat. Chariot shook her head.

"Yeah but what I really mean is that its not fair on _her_. Black Rock Shooter. I feel... I feel like we should help. Like look," she looked behind her and gestured to the battling and commotion going on. "Yes, some of us may have fallen, and I know that just moments ago I could have been one as well. But.. right, okay, I don't know if it's a bit early to be saying this, but I don't care; victory is leaning on us. And I'd say there are still over six thousand of us. I'm sure.. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt for a few of us to help Black Rock Shooter. And these vibrations are getting more and more violent by the minute. And we don't even know if they're being created by her or being targeted to her. I just don't think it's fair that she has to take all the pain while we, who are somewhat just nearly as strong as her, aren't helping." Her face hardened and she spun on her wheels so she could face her green eyed ally. "Whad'ya say? Are you with me?"

Dead blinked at her before she flicked her gaze back over to the dust cloud. Her toxic green eyes then flicked back again and she smiled. She repositioned her glasses on her nose and swung her scythe. "I'm in." she grinned. Chariot nodded, fixed her sword before a smirk settled across her lips. "Let's go." she said firmly and raced forward, wheels spinning and expertly avoiding bumps and ridges in the ground.

They barely ran twenty meters when another voice called out to them.

"Oi, wait for us!"

The pair of Otherselves skidded to a halt and looked back in confusion. Behind them, Strength, Black Gold Saw, Black Matagi, Black Devil Girl, Maid Gunner and a few other Otherselves were sprinting towards them. After a few moments they had caught up and stopped infront of Dead Master and Chariot. Chariot raised a brow. "Where are you going?" she asked. Strength rolled her fiery eyes. "To the same place as you. Duh."

Gold Saw smirked. "We want our share of fun aswell." Beside her, Black Devil Girl smiled earnestly. "We want to help Black Rock Shooter-san too."

Chariot looked at the small group of Otherselves in front of her. At least she wasn't the only one who had helping on her mind. She let a small laugh escape her lips and spun around on her heels, and once more she yelled, "Let's go!", before charging forward once more. Her yell was followed by a chorus of whoops and the sound of metal soled boots or heels pushing off against the ground. Her golden eyes fixed on the dust cloud that was beginning to, in someway, disappear. In her head, she chanted the same line over and over again.

_For today, For tomorrow, For them, For us._

* * *

She felt shattered. Every time she would try to get back up, a heavy boot would slam into her stomach and push her down. Every time she would try to get back up, she would get a boot shoved into her side of trying to mend shattered ribs. She couldn't regain her normal breathing. It felt like an effort to draw in a breath, and to exhale it felt like turning her lungs inside out. In her head, Mato was screaming at her to get up, keep fighting. And she was trying. She was really trying. Through gritted teeth she was trying to raise her battered body from the ground and through a bloodied nose she tried to breath, but with every kick, every punch to her face, every slide of a blade across her bare skin was becoming too much to bear. Black spots seemed to cover her vision. But she fought to keep them open. It was the least she could do until she found a way to get back up...

All hopes of even managing to sit up were shattered as red hot pain shot in every direction in her shoulder as the blade of a jagged sword drove deep into her shoulder, where what seemed like a lifetime ago but was actually only an hour ago, Insane Black Rock Shooter drove her own jagged version of Black Blade into her shoulder, and the wound had yet to fully heal. Rock, somewhere through all her pain, was sure that let out a scream.

Stop..

Please stop.

Her left eye squeezed shut as she tried to ignore the pain, ignore the pain, ignore the pain. It was so raw. She had been stabbed in her shoulder numerous times, but this was by far the worst yet. How? How was it so painful when she had felt a blade go through her shoulder before?

Then, through her clouded pained thoughts, the answer popped into her head.

_The purple sphere... The purple sphere of energy...its...power...greater..damage.._

She gulped in air, as well as a mouthful of blue blood that was still dripping from her nose and pried her left eye open. She stared into the multi coloured eyes of the Forsaken God. He almost looked...disappointed. He shook his head and bent down on his knees so he was hovering across her battered body. He tutted and cupped her narrow blood covered cheek.

"A shame... Such a shame. Are you meaning to try and show me that the fun is now over? So soon? It was quite a blast there for a while... Such a shame indeed." he sighed. His breath smelled like mint mixed with sawdust. Rock could just about pick it up through her blooded broken nose. He straightened up again and took a few steps back.

"When the brick is removed from the building, the walls will collapse until it is rebuilt again. I shall be the one to rebuild it. I shall be the one to recreate it. I shall be the one who will never fall again." He gripped the handle of his cruel sword with both hands and raised his arms above his head, just so that the sphere of purple energy was at his eye level, casting shadows across his face and reflecting against his eyes. "Don't worry, you'll be with your sister soon."

His multi coloured eyes seemed to dilate and a insane looking smile spread acorss his face as a cruel laugh sang cruelly from his mouth. He was about to deliver the final blow..he was about to win..

His head suddenly jerked to one side as a bullet launched itself into his skull. His hands dropped a little as a look of surprise danced across his face. Another few rounds of bullets buried themselves into his neck and shoulder. He gritted his teeth together in annoyance. Who dares to interrupt him?! He turned around to see but straight away felt something drive into his back, and then followed by a few more. He let out a surprised and irristated gasp as his hand reached back to see what had buried itsef into the soft flesh on his exposed back. His hand gripped something and he pulled it out to inspect it. A light weight but sharp metal arrow...

Suddenly, rounds of bullets buried themselves deep into his body and arrows stuck into him from all directions. Rock, who had been expecting to recieve a final blow, strained her neck to see what could possible be trying to extend her limited time to live.

Her jaw dropped open at what she saw.

Standing and balancing on fallen pillars and huge boulders was Strength, Black Matagi, Maid Gunner and a Otherself holding a bow and a seemingly endless supply of arrows. Bullets were shooting from Strength's fists and Maid gunner and Black Matagi were picking weak exposed spots all over the Forsaken God's body. The little Otherself with a bow and arrow released a arrow that implanted itself into his foot. A whoop came from out of no where as a pair of wheels zipped by in front of the Forsaken God and a sword slashed across his stomach. Chariot. A small but sturdy skull with empty toxic green eyes then made contact with the back of his skull and would have smashed any normal skull open. Dead Master.

"Take that, baka!" Rock's eyes swiveled to her right where Dead Master was standing a short distance away with skulls with toxic eyes and mouths were floating all around her, waiting to be given a command. Strength kept one ogre fist forward and shooting bullets and drew the other one back. She pointed at the Forsaken God who was beginning to look extremely pissed off.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. The Forsaken God let out a enraged scream stuck his sword into the ground. As he did, a bubble of purple energy rose up and formed a dome over his head, shielding himself from the bullets and arrows that were zipping at him.

Rock tore her gaze away from the scene as she felt a clawed hand rest itself on her shoulder. Her eyes settled on the hand before looking up at the owner it belonged to. Black Gold Sw's eyes met hers. Rock never seen her blood red eyes look so hard yet encouraging before. They had belief within them.

"Get up." she said. "Black Rock Shooter, you must rise. We can do this. We can win! Black Rock Shooter, get up!" her clawed hand grabbed Rock's torn gloved one, squeezing it to encourage her. Rock stared at their joined together hands. They believed in her...She could do this. She...she wasn't finished yet!

Renewed with new energy, she tightened her grip on Gold Saw's clawed hand heaved herself up into a crouched position, legs shaking slightly. Hope filled Gold Saw and she helped to pull Rock the rest of the way up onto her feet. Rock, panting slightly, nodded a thanks to Gold Saw picked up her Black Blade. It then dawned on her that she hadn't really got a plan to defeat the Forsaken God. She frowned.

He had a bubble, or dome, of purple energy shielding himself from the bullets and arrows and punches and slashes coming from the Otherselves standing attacking him. Rock knew it wouldn't be long before he got fed up and launched another wave of purple energy or something drastic.

Think

Think

Think!

The power he possessed was nothing any Otherself had seen in this world, and therefore had no idea how to approach it, yet alone fight it. He seemed to be able to morph this power energy it shapes. Like now for example, he had morphed this purple energy into a dome shaped shield that didn't seem to be giving out against all the powerful blows it was receiving. The Forsaken God himself, was standing right in the center. His two gauntlet hands were wrapped around the hilt of his sword that was stuck in the ground with purple what looked like electric bolts shooting out in every direction to form the dome over his head...that was receiving no blows from arrows or swords or punches at all..

Strength, Matagi, Chariot, Dead Master, Maid Gunner and the Otherself who Rock could not recognize were all attacking the Forsaken God from the sides, attempting to break down the dome from the bottom. They were completely missing the top of the dome right above his head.

"Gold..Saw.." Rock gasped with a hoarse voice, "Above his head.. That's the weakest..spot." Gold Saw who had her clawed hand wrapped around Rock's arm to keep her steady, moved her red eyes to the top of the purple dome. Nodding her head in agreement and without moving her gaze back to Rock, she said "I see... I found out that his power is known as 'Insania Morte'. Fitting name for it, I suppose.." She then moved her gaze back to Rock. "Inhuman Power is what it means, by the way. Anyway, he is exposed above his head. If we somehow manage to break the dome from above, what do we do next? He could still form another, or something else. We do not know how strong he can go. This may be him just playing with us." Rock noticed that her grip tightened around her arm. "What do you suppose we do?" Gold Saw finished.

"If we break his barrier- or dome, whatever it is, he will be exposed. If we do that subtly enough, we will take him by surprise. We need something heavy to knock him over, and if possible keep him down. See his sword? See that purple sphere? I presume that is his power source. We need him rid of his sword so he will be half-powerless." Rock paused, wheezing slightly. Gold Saw, though she would never admit such a thing that would leave such a stain on her pride, felt a spark of worry for the small framed girl. After getting her breath back, she said "The others have him distracted for now, and his back is to us. I want you to use King Saw...", another wheeze, "...and strike through the dome from above. Then, Dead Master will use one of her skulls to knock him over and keep him down. Got it?"

Gold Saw frowned. It was a bit of a sloppy plan, what with the God and his inhuman powers to do disastrous things, all he would have to do if glance back just a little and he'd see her coming. She was swift, but she wasn't sure if _that_ quick. But there was nothing else she could do, she would just have hope and see. One more question.

"How will Dead know what to do? She's kinda busy at the moment.." she cocked her head in the direction of Dead Master, who was swinging her scythe with unbelievable speed and agility at the purple dome. Rock shook her head. "I'll let her know. Get ready! On my say, you go." She straightened up and stretched the tired muscles in her back, she flexed her fingers around her Black Blade and hopped on her toes a few times. She noticed with annoyance how tired and battered she was, but during the whole time she was fighting, the blue flame inside her never went out. A little voice urging her on.

_Mato.._

Rock blinked her eyes a few times, clearing the rest of the haze from her vision. "Come.." she murmurred quietly, beckoning Gold Saw to follow her lead. Quickly and quietly, she sprinted with light steps over to a fallen boulder and crouched behind it, Gold Saw joining her a second later. Rock peered over the rock. At least 50 meters away from them was the Forsaken God and his stupid bubble. He had his hands wrapped around his sword, who's jagged blade was driven into the rocky ground and it's purple sphere of energy was glowing brightly with dangerous power; purple bolts were shooting out of it at a rapid speed, strong and definite, to form the dome of energy above the God's head. Just a few meters to east of him was Dead Master, paused in mid swing and was looking in their direction. She has seen them moving. Good. There was no need to come up with a plan to get her to see them. Rock pointed at the largest of her supply of skulls, and then made a hand signal with her hands, pointed to Gold Saw and back to the Forsaken God. To most people this wasn't a very clear explanation, but details were not needed much in the Otherworld. Just a base plan. The rest would follow. Dead nodded and sent a chain flying towards the dome of energy, acting like she had seen nothing.

Rock turned to Gold Saw. "Ready?" she asked.

Gold Saw looked down. Then, smirking, she fixed her jacket into a way that exposed more of her chest, pushed back her hair and smiled haughtily. "Always.".

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Rock crouched into a postion that indicated she was ready to spring, and did Gold Saw. Rock raised a exposed pale finger, her gloves had long been destroyed, and waited to give Gold Saw the cue.

There was a open space behind the God were no one would get in the way. Now.

"Go!" she said urgently, giving Gold Saw a small little push. Gold Saw srang on the feet and raced forward, covering ground with every stride. A few meters out, she pushed off her feet and into the air, King Saw raised above her head, ready to bring it down. Dead kept an eye on Rock, ready for her time to strike.

The Forsaken God seen her, but one second to late. With a almighty swing King Saw shattered through the dome, sending purple particles of energy flying. The Forsaken God raised his hand to strike back, but was then flattened by a unbelievable weight.

Rock had given Dead the cue to strike, and with narrowed green eyes and pointed a clawed finger to the Forsaken God, and with its great mouth open, her skull barrled forward and flattened the God. It kept its full weight pressed down on his body, leaving only his head and arms exposed. Most pople would be dead by now. But he wasn't just yet.

Rock saw something gold and shiny impale itself into the ground ten or so meters away. His sword.

Rock made a move to get up, but just before she did, she stopped herself. She put her hand to her heart and mutter a few words in a foreign language under her breath. A blue aura surrounded her hand and swirled into a shape of a star, growing brighter and brighter until in a small flash of light that was visible only to Rock, Mato was sitting crossed legged in front of her, blinking her eyes questioningly with her mouth slightly open in confusion. Rock smiled at her with a unknown meaning to Mato behind it. She reached forward and placed a pale hand on her counterpart's shoulder.

"If anything is to happen to me, you will not be a part of it, you will not be hurt. Stay here." She then pulled Mato into her arms in a reassuring embrace. Mato clutched the older girl's pale shoulders tightly, not willingly to let go. "What are you going to do?" she whispered. Rock closed her eyes and sighed softly. She kept them closed for a few extra seconds, and then, reluctantly, she pulled away from Mato to look at her face. She pressed her forehead against hers and said; "I'm going to make history not repeat itself ever again." And with that she stood up, telling her once more to not move from her position, and leaped over the boulder, her smile gone, face serious.

She did not walk straight towards the Forsaken God. Instead, she walked with tired but even steps towards the mighty sword implanted into the ground. She stood infront of it, the purple sphere of energy reflecting against her blue orbs. She raised her hand and hovered it just around the long golden hilt. Then she grasped it firmly.

The sphere shuddered and burst into a brilliant shade of blue, little sparks sparking here and there, electricity orbiting around her hand. Rock gave a mighty thug and pulled the sword free from the ground. She turned on her heel and proceeded towards the Forsaken God, who was staring daggers at her with one multicolored eye, the other one squeezed shut in pain and his teeth gritted together in rage. As Rock walked closer, he started to struggle and try to pull himself free, but Dead Master skull only growled and pressed itself onto him even more, crushing his already half broken bones.

Rock walked with the sword's blade just barely scraping the ground, blue energy that replaced an insane purple was buzzing around her hand. She stopped just in front of his face. She snarled slightly and kicked the ground, making dust skite into his face. He coughed and sputtered, spitting out dust and multicoloured blood mixed with saliva. He suddenly broken into a twisted grin and laughed. "Who's taking after their sister now?" When Rock said nothing, his smile dropped slightly, but a horrible gleam still remained in his eyes. "I'm immortal. Nothing you will do shall _ever_ defeat me. I will fall but rise once again." he laughed again, a full on laugh, throwing his head back and showing all teeth. He stopped suddenly though when he heard soft words spoken. Rock was holding his sword above his chest, directly above his cold heart. The blue sphere was glowing in her eyes, casting shadows across her face,

"That's were you are wrong." she said. "True, you say, that nothing we can do with _actions_ can defeat you. I have learned that by doing so." she narrowed her eyes slightly as she finished her sentence. "However, something else will defeat you. You are not immortal. Nothing is. We say we are what we are. We say what we think we are. What we feel and know deep down inside us. But saying falsely what we think we are, will never become us. You think you are immortal, but you are not. If _actions_ will not defeat you," she pressed the tip of the blade on his skin, breaking it slightly so that a trickle of blood started to run down his side. "_Words_ will." she pressed the blade the full way in, through his heart so that he threw his head back and bellowed in pain.

Everything around Rock went silent. She closed her eyes, and concentrated. The sphere of blue enrgy was now shooting up and down her arms, down the blade and into the Forsaken God's chest. She exhaled slowly.

"_Do way with thy evil, replace with thy brave heart.."_

She hissed slightly as her heart sudden gave a little jolt.

"_Thy one that has slaughtered thee before, fall to dust of all he has taken..."_

"_Let thee who have been taken, rise again in triumph. Let them defend thy loved ones, thy loved ones they are bound to by thy heart."_

The Forsaken God's eyes were wide open in pain, staring at her in disbelief. Rock, however was unaware. She just spoke the words she was born with.

"_Let thy evil one fall to dust along with thy evil ones he has created,_

_Let him crumble and be carried away with thy glorious wind,_

_Let him not be ever again..."_

A crack appeared across his forehead. "No.." he whispered in his head, for he was screaming through his mouth, unable to speak. "It can't..she can't be like her..."

"_We shall walk away in triumph, never to relive this anguish, this horror,_

_We shall glow,_

_We will keep fighting for thy loved ones,_

_And when we fall, it will be when it is our proper time, not time taken wrongly.."_

Rock was gritting her teeth together, as a overwhelming feeling of fatigue was dawning on her. Blue electricity was coursing through her veins, great, great power made her aware of everything at the same time. She spoke through gritted teeth,

"_What we seek is not free, for everything has a price._

_We shall not obtain peace without giving something in return for it._

_One shall sacrifice thy life,_

_To let thee live."_

Rock opened her eyes, and looked into the distance. Strength, Gold Saw, Chariot, Dead Master, Back Devi Girl, Maid Gunner and Matagi were standing together, their eyes wide, mouths slightly open in awe and puzzlement written across their faces. Rock smiled ever so softly to herself, despite the pain that was throbbing in her heart. For them... They will be able to go on. They will be able to protect their counterparts. Her eyes landed on the small girl with the bow and arrows. She didn't even know her. But like the countless other Otherselves she didn't know, this was for her and for them too.

"_I sell my soul to buy peace and stability,_

_And for thee to continue until their proper time of death._

_And this world to remain true,_

_It will last for centuries to come, and will never fall to evil."_

A bolt of blue energy suddenly shot out from her chest and formed itself into a shape of a brilliant blue star, growing brighter and brighter. The Forsaken God was shaking his head, screaming "NO! DON'T DO IT! I WILL NEVER FALL! NEVER!".

Mato emerged from behind the boulder, her heart shattering as what was happening was beginning to dawn on her. She wanted to run up to her Otherself, pull her away from the sword, anything to stop her from..

Rock looked back at her counterpart, tears shining in her eyes. She smiled strongly despite the pain she felt, and turned back to the Forsaken God. She raised her head to the sky, and in the loudest voice she could muster, she yelled to the parting clouds.

"_I ask thee,_

_For history to never repeat itself...!"_

She closed her eyes as tears ran down her face. The star had grown to the size of her body, engulfing her in warmth and strong sense of ease. A sense finality. She said in a soft but clear voice..

"_We'll go down in history,_

_Remember me.._

_Remember me for centuries."_

The Forsaken God shrieked and cracked, crumbling to dust. As he did so, his screams faded away and his remains blew away by a strong gust of wind. Light broke through the clouds, and away in the distance, the shrieks of crumbling Forsaken Creatures was heard and they too crumbled to nothing and were carried away by the wind. A brilliant blue sky was beginning to appear for the first time in years, and the sun was no longer white, but a brilliant golden yellow.

The Forsaken Sword clattered to the ground, a sphere of immense power no longer there. The blue eyed Otherself smiled once more at the sky before she fell to her knees and onto the ground.

* * *

_Have I done it, White?_

_Have I made you proud?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Lol, so much for "Hopefully you'll be hearing from me around Halloween". **

**So, this update is quite late, and I hoped to get this out before Christmas, but I kinda forgot how busy and action-packed Christmas is, so I didn't even get the chance to type this out. School has been absolutely driving me crazy, with algebra homework and languages, I kinda just got pissed off and said "No, I'm gonna put school aside and do the things I like and want to do, and I want to write.". So yesterday, I ditched study and typed this out. Now, this chapter is a little bit short, nearly 3,000 words, compared to last chapter's 6,000, but I had originally planned to split the last of last chapter into this one, and end the fanfic in this one, but it seemed to rushed. So, you'll have this short and extremely mind confusing chapter, as I'm giving you a little bit of figuring out to do, though I made this person's identity quite obvious. The italics don't mean any different time zones, in fact, it's still the present, I just felt fancy lol. Also, the start of this chapter was extremely hard to write because as I was imagining it as I went along, I found it so freaking sad. But anyway, hopefully it'll meet all your standards. **

**So, this is the second last chapter of this fanfic. Next chapter, I suspect will be a tad short as well, but it'll be sweet. It'll basically sum up the whole title of this fanfic.**

**I just briefly want to thank EVERYONE who has stuck round for so long. We've reached so many follows and favs, and freaking 45 reviews?! Thanks so, so, soooooo much. Your support is what keeps the fuel in this fanfic going.**

**So, I'm going to leave you all here, and I really hope that next weekend, you'll be hearing from me again. Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own everyone. *mobbed by lawyers*. Haha just joking.. *sweat drop***

* * *

_One day, you'll leave this world behind. So live a life you will remember._

* * *

_When you cry I_'_ll wipe away all of your tears.._

Mato could feel the horrible familiar feeling of her heart shattering.

To pieces. To fragments. To molecules. Smaller than cells. Smaller than atoms.

To nothing.

It was so sickeningly familiar, recalling from the last time she felt like this as she gripped Strength's crumbling hand with her trembling ones, the girl she had know as Yuu, she watched her die, watched her fade.

Only this time, it was much, _much_ worse. .

This time, the body of the frighteningly still girl was lying with her back to her on the ground. Her back a patchwork of battle scars. The strap of her boldly revealing bikini holding itself together by mere threads. Her raven hair free of it ties, lying around her body like a blanket of silk. Still. So still.

_When you scream I'll fight away all of your fears.._

Mato was breathing hard but when the older girl lying only metres away from her collapsed to the ground, everything stopped. Everything became muffled. Everything became unreal yet so painfully real at the same time. She couldn't hear her strained breathing, couldn't hear her own bare feet pounding against the dusty, rocky terrain of the Otherworld.

Her body was coming closer.

The reality was becoming clearer.

The pain was becoming sharper.

The realization was becoming heavier.

She was beginning to feel hot tears stinging her cheeks, attempting to blur her vision. But even tears couldn't blur out what was there. In fact, it seemed to make it sharper.

Painful.

Painful.

Real.

Real.

So real.

Too Real.

_I'll hold your hand though all of these years.._

Ha.

Ha hah.

Ha ha hah.

This couldn't be happening. Any second she'll get up and rub her forehead with a scowl, pissed off because of the sting she got from a bump to her head, laugh when Mato fussed over her, smile the rare smile only Mato had permission to see, smile the smile that made the stars sing and the sky dance, the clouds disappear. She'll stand up and take her hand into her own, her blue orbs will stare at the new sapphire sky, take in the wonderful warm glow of the new golden sun, relish the thought of new changes. The strong gust of wind of the Otherworld will pick up and blow her thick hair back into a billowing blanket, frame her face. She'll raise her hand and push her bangs off her eyes, she'll look down at Mato with a face that Mato had yet to indentify other feelings mixed through it, other than the hint of pride she had for her.

She most certainly... wasn't going to die..

Was she?

Was she?!

_Call me I'll be there... For you.._

Mato let out what sounded like an inhuman sob that formed the name of her Otherself's name, growing louder and louder into a shriek as she fell to her knees by the older girl's side. She grabbed her shoulder, a cold chill passing up her arm as the coldness of her still body registered in her fingertips, and shook it. She shook her so hard that her thin frame rolled over and came to a rest with her back down, so Mato could see her flat stomach, her hip bones that threatened to burst through her scarred skin, her small chest that was barely accepting any air, her defined collar bones, her high cheek bones, delicate mouth, closed eyes, pale eyelids, perfectly manicured eyebrows, matted bangs. A still face. It was so still that Mato choked on her twentieth shriek that formed a single word of "Rock!". She shook her body violently, though she didn't stir. Her tears dripped down onto her face.

"Black Rock Shooter! Black Rock Shooter! Get up! Get up!" she cried.

"Get up!"

"Get up!"

"You have to! You can't leave me!

"BLACK ROCK SHOOTER GET UP!"

Mato was vaguely aware of the volume of her voice. But she wouldn't stop. She would keep shouting, keep crying, keep calling her name until she opened those beautiful piercing eyes and her lips turned upwards into a smile. She would-

Mato's voice ceased for a moment as her Otherself's eyelids twitched.

Then, her pale eyelids half opened, but her eyes were not the ones Mato wanted to see, and nostalgia gripped her heart once more as the colour of these dead eyes were the ones she seen before, in the eyes of Strength, in body of Yuu until she crumbled away. The once blue orbs that had stolen the sky were now a dull, lifeless, watery blue-gey. They stared unfocused at the sky. A few painfully slow moments passed as her eyes continued to stare at the brilliant blue sky, the blue that Mato longed to see return to her dead ones. A sharp intake of air passed though her lips. Quiet, raspy words reached Mato's ears.

"Have I done it, White?... Have I made you proud?"

Mato seized the moment to bring her back to her. She shook her again, trying not to be as violent as she did so. "Rock! Rock!" she started to cry out again.

The watery blue-grey eyes slowly slid over to Mato, taking in her tear stained face, wide eyes with tears spilling without her control over the edges. A little raspy sigh left her lips.

"Mato.."

A violently shaky hand lifted with whatever power was left in it and cupped Mato's cheek, a small, oh ever so small, smile graced her bloody lips. Mato grabbed it and held it close to her face. "Rock.." she whispered.

Rock's eyebrows furrowed a little, but her tiny smile remained. "Don't...cry.." her raspy voice said. Mato hated it. It wasn't hers. Hers was strong, cold yet could warm up if someone tried, and certainly could come out in more than this, this tiny raspy whisper.

Don't cry?

How?

"Stay," Mato sobbed. "Stay! I'll- I'll carry you. I'll stay here until you get better. Things are going to better now. Just.. just don't go! Don't you dare leave!" Her sobs shook her body, her tears were far out of her control.

"Exactly.."

Rock's eyes were beginning to close again.

"..things... will be a lot better now..."

Her raspy voice was beginning to fade.

"I love you.. Things will be better.. so much.. better..."

A single tear gathered at the corner of her left eye, were once a wild blue blaze penetrated from it. It rolled down her cheek... Where a crack suddenly was beginning to from.

"I..."

More cracks were beginning to patchwork across her skin, across her face, down her arms, to her finger tips.

"Love..you..so, so...much.."

Mato clutched her hand and cried harder as she felt cracks form underneath it. She threw herself forward and wrapped her arms around the older girl's neck. "I love you too! I love you so much! I love you, I love you, I love you!" she cried into her shoulders. She felt slender arms wrap themselves around her, with the little power they had left, pull her closer into the embrace. Black Rock Shooter's face turned to face Mato's, their forehead's pressed together as she whispered with her last breath of air..

"I love you.."

She shattered into a million fragments, carried away by a gentle breeze. Mato felt herself suddenly holding air, and sat up to stare at the fragments of her Otherself disappear. Farther and farther, higher and higher, the climbed into the sky, and exploded into every shade possible of blue.

Then, they faded away and blended in with the blue of the new-found sky.

Mato sat still, staring up at the sky. A year passed. Five years. A decade. Centuries, and she still sat in her same position; knees tucked under her, hands clasped tightly in her lap, head tilted upwards. Tears running down her face.

The sky began to fade..

Fade..

Fade...

Fade...

* * *

_She paused just as the rim of her checkered tea cup touch her lips. Her heart suddenly fluttered. Her ruby orbs that were framed by thick, luxurious, dark lashes, closed and she sipped her sweet berry tea. She removed her cup from lips and smiled intently, relishing the sweet leafy taste that warmed her throat. She placed her cup on its matching saucer and leaned back in her chair; a seat that looked as if it has once been a semi circle and had the inside of it removed, leaving a smooth white back, and an inside that consisted of a silk black cushion seat. She combed back her snow white hair behind her left ear, she swung her slender pale legs so that her toes brushed white tile floor. She sat like this for a few minutes, humming softly to herself. _She _always like this song when _she _was younger_

_She opened her ruby red eyes again and stared at the identical white seat that was seated across the white table, facing her, empty. She hummed thoughtfully to herself._

_Her heart fluttered again, stronger this time._

_She reached forward and straightened the empty cup on its saucer that was in front of the empty seat. She wanted things to look perfect for when the time came.._

_She lay back in her seat again, staring at the seat for another few moments. Then she sighed and closed her eyes._

_"Are you coming home, sister?"_

_Her sweet melodious hum resumed._

* * *

"Happy Birthday Yuu!"

The five friends of the small brunette's chorused their wishes to her as Saya put the largest cake in front of her. Yuu smiled sheepishly, feeling warm and fuzzy as her closest friends beamed at her. This was her first birthday back in the real world, and to be honest, it felt good. Saya gripped her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Make a wish!" she said.

Yuu sat back on her knees and cupped her chin thoughtfully. Content on a wish, she leaned forward and gave an almighty blow, extinguishing the jumpy flames of her many candles. Her friends cheered and the cake was cut. The next few minutes that followed was a series of "Mmmmm's" and "Ahhhh's" as Yuu, Yomi, Kagari, Kohata, Saya and Mato devoured their slice of cake, not refusing Saya's second offer of another slice. Content and extremely full from the birthday spread that was layed out for them earlier, they stumbled their way over to staircase of the Takenashi house, drowsily making their way up the stairs. They entered Yomi's bedroom, which had matresses and duvets spread all over the floor. On these, they collapsed in a fit of giggles, and broke into conversation.

"So, how's you and Takuu getting on, Koha'chiiii?" Yuu started in a playful tone. Immediately, a blush pread across Kohata's face and she looked down in embarrassment. "T-Things are great. We're getting on fine." she mumbled. Yuu flipped around onto her stomach and stared intensely at Kohata, making her uncomfortable. "Are you sure they're just 'great'" she made air quotes as she said great. Kohata's blush deepened and she finally burst. "Alright, alright! Things are just absolutly amazing! He's so genuine and friendly, he can read me like a book and I reallllllly like him. Not to mention he's also extremely fit.." she trailed off as she though about the love of her life.

Kagari, who was lying on Yomi's large double bed, flicked at her nails boredly. "He's not that great. I've seen better." she stared fixedly at one particular nail. Just as Kohata opened her mouth to protest on her boyfirend's behalf, Yomi, after giving her childhood friend a sly glance, elbowed her teasingly. "Oh, so you've been having a look at a few, have you now?" she said teasingly. It was Kagari's turn to blush. "N-No! No I have not! Those idiots have yet to meet my standard." she looked away with a pout. However, Yuu pressed on. "Oh but is Hirosei not up to your 'standard', your highness?" she persisted. Kagari's blush deepened to a deep red. "He is not! He just likes to help me in my Cooking classes! T-That's all!" she squirmed uncomfortably. She then shot a look at Yuu, one that showed revenge. "How 'bout you then, huh? Sure you haven't been 'checking a few out'?" she smirked.

Yuu, however, played it cool and stretched out her arms above her head. "Nope. Been too busy try'na catch up with stuff." she said cooly. Kagari scowled, and decided to direct her assualt of embarrassment at the raven pig-tailed girl beside her. "What about you, Mato? Got any on your list?" she looked expectantly at the blue eyed girl.

Silence.

Kagari blinked. "Ma..to?" she shook her friend's shoulder. "Hey, don't give me that, you can't advoid the question!"

Mato suddenly looked as if she had been away in a far way land, and had suddenly come crashing back to her senses. She blinked and smiled at her blonde friend. "Sorry what?" she asked with a sheepish laugh. Kagari pouted and frowned a little. "Geez you've been so out of it lately." She then smiled and flopped playfully across Mato's shoulders, pulling at her cheek. "Come backkkkkk to ussss." she whined. Mato laughed and tried to wriggle Kagari off her. "I'm here, I'm here!" she said back. When her attempt to get Kagari off her shoulder didn't work, she grabbed th nearest thing her, a pillow, and whacked Kagari's head with it. Kagari, shocked, flopped backwards onto her bottom, but her shock quickly dimminished as she too, grabbed a pillow and stood up. She then in a loud voice, declared;

"Pillow fight!"

Thus, the evening ended in laughter and stitches.

* * *

_She glanced upwards, her heart suddenly giving a jolt of joy, stirring her from her daydream. She felt a presence behind her._

_She spun slowly around on her chair, her eyes widening and tears of joy forming in her eyes as her ruby orbs landed on the figure of the presence. Like her, she was bare-footed, her slender legs visible until they disappeared under a silk, light-weight, flowy dress. Her hair, like hers, reached to the back of her knees, her bangs framed her face._

_There was just two differences._

_This girl was the black to the checkered pattern of her tea-cup, the black of the soft cushion on the seats. Her eyes were saphires that she had longed to see for many, _many, _years._

_She stood up, and felt a happy tear roll down her cheek._

_"Welcome home, little sister."_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello!**

**So quick update, unlike the two month or more updates that I've been doing. This is the last chapter of this fanfic, it's not very long but it's sweet. I have nothing else to say other than a huge thank you to all the people who have taken their time to read this fanfic, and I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed it. **

**The very last sentence of this chapter will basically sum up the whole fanfic, and I find that it will give a feel of satisfaction and accomplishment.**

**So I will leave you all here, and hope that have a nice/night wherever you are, and hope that you will hear from me soon in another fanfic.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_We can live forever._

* * *

Yomi hugged Yuu goodbye as she stood in her doorway, wishing her one last time a happy birthday. Yuu dreamily replied a thanks, her mind still hazy from lack of sleep and stumbled out the door after Saya. They had gotten little to no sleep last night, their all nighter living up to its name; they only decided to admit defeat by the time eight o' clock in the morning came round. It was now twelve in the afternoon, and Yomi wanted nothing more than to crawl back under her duvet and fall back asleep.

But she had a serious, _serious_, clean up to do.

Yawning loudly, she stretched one arm over her head as she shut the door with the other, before making her way to the bottom of her staircase. Many things had happened at this staircase; from trudging up it with defeated shoulders to her room, to Kagari threatening to kill herself falling down it, from shakily making her own way down it to greet Mato at the door, to, after many days after, and much making up to with many people she felt she hurt, skipping outside to meet her little group of friends she loved most everyday for school.

She leaned lazily against the wall as she picked her way up the stairs and took a sharp right on the landing to go to her own room. She stepped inside and felt her shoulders sag in dramatic despair as she took in the state of her room; mattresses and duvets drown everywhere, crisp and bar wraps strewn about, clothes and makeup products thrown out of her dresser, and a huge stash of unopened sweets lying at the bottom of her double bed. Her eyes landed on a lump lying in the center of her bed, and she found herself struggling to hold in a laugh.

Kagari was lying, close enough to unconscious, in the center of the pile of sweets, complete knocked out. Her hair was undone from her high pony tail and was flayed around her shoulders, and her body was twisted in an uncomfortable angle as she slept. Yomi sucked in a deep breath and charged towards her bed, and a step away from colliding with the bottom of it, she leaped up and body flopped onto Kagari.

Kagari let out a loud pained moan as she golden eyes shot open. She gave alittle cough and sleepily looked to see who dared to wake her from her slumber. Her eyes landed lazily on Yomi's mischievous face and half heartedly scowled. "Get offfffff..." she mumbled and attempted to roll over onto her side and fall back asleep. Yomi was having none of it however. She sat up and started poking vigorously at her friend's shoulder. "Nuh uh, you promised to help clean this up after everyone left. Now get up, or I'm gonna tickle you." her hand hovered threateningly over Kagari's exposed side. Kagari immediately shot up and started to clumsily crawl away from her. She seemed to have forgotten that she was on a bed though, because she slipped off the other side and landed on the floor with an "Oof."

Yomi got to her own feet. "Let's start by... By putting away the duvets?" she suggested. Kagari half agreed, stating that she would start gathering the wrappers. She stumbled about the place, half picking up wrappers and half dropping them again, too sleepy to notice what she was it.

Yomi sighed and bent down to pick up the comforter strewn across one of the many mattresses. In the back of her mind, she tried to recall who slept here last night, and the person that came to mind was Mato.

She was so distant lately.

She wasn't lifeless. As long as she was doing something, she was, well, _Mato_. She was giddy, bright, talkative, eager. Happy.

But her eyes had dimmed. Her eyes were not a clear blue sky. They were cloudy.

And Yomi knew why.

She never felt her heart brake so much as she watched her best friend's own heart turn to fragments as she cried out her Otherself's name in raw despair. In that moment, she never felt so helpless. She couldn't run forward and hug her, because it wasn't in her place to, especially in Black Rock Shooter's last moments in the Otherworld. And she hated it.

She never expected such a feared being to ever fall either.

Yomi sighed and half heartedly threw her folded up duvet into a corner. She reached down to pick up the pillow that accompanied the made up bed, but her hand froze just a few inches away as her eyes registered something on it.

A small dark patch, just a shade darker that the cream colour of the pillow, was visible.

Yomi felt her heart fall as she realised that she hadn't even noticed her friend's sadness in the early hours of the morning.

Mato had been crying.

And none of them had heard her.

* * *

_She sighed shakily in joyful content as she wrapped her arms around the raven haired girl. In return, she felt an even stronger pair of hair wrap themselves around her tightly, in such a way one would think letting go was not an option._

_Her precious, precious little sister, was here. _

_Now. _

_Not fighting for her life in the Otherworld. _

_Not a thousand miles away from her._

_She was here._

_She could feel the raven haired girl's body shake as she cried into her shoulder, and she embraced her even tighter, a gesture that reassured her that this was real. She stroked the back of her head softly, humming to her._

"_White.." she heard whispered into her ear. She smiled._

"_I'm here, Black." she said softly back._

_They stood in their embrace for a few moments longer, their long hair flowing behind them in an nonexisting wind, two joined pairs of arms, with black and white sleeves, weaved together. She then moved her head back a bit, her bangs half covering one of her ruby red eyes, to look at the face of her younger sister. She was smiling, her eyes were were bright with joyful tears. Those eyes, the bluest of blues. She felt as if she was looking into the sky. Her cheek bones, much like her own, perfect manicured eyes, much like her own, and her bangs, much like her own._

"_We have much to talk about, my little sister. We have much, much catching up to do, Black Rock Shooter..."_

* * *

She sighed. She bounced her basketball once. Then again. She sighed once more as she stared at the little ridges in the ball, the slightly worn patches from years of use. She smiled as she recalled all the times she ran out her door in excitement to get to the park, her determination to show the older kids how good she could be, her stroppiness to letting other people use it, because it was hers and hers only. And out of fear that she would lose it.

She raised her eyes to the hoop. She recalled the times she stood here staring up at this hoop, how it seemed so unbelievably tall and impossible to score a basket, her embarrassing attempts to perfect a slam-dunk-a-hoop, the times she would jog away inwardly punching the air with satisfaction as she scored for her team.

The hoop seemed so small now.

She spun the ball effortlessly in her hand before stopping it and with an effortless flick of her wrist, threw the ball and watched it soar through the air, through the hoop and bounce back to her feet. She picked it up and threw it again.

Watched it soar through the hoop.

Watched it bounce back.

Watched it soar through the hoop.

Watched it bounce back.

After another five or so times of this, she sighed and sat down by the ball. She took in her surroundings around her; Little kids were chasing each other, young boys were playing football, groups of giggling girls elbowed each other teasingly and pointed out their crushes.

They were so colourful.

Her eyes trailed the ground closer and closer to herself, until her eyes stopped at the basketball in her lap.

It was so plain, grey.

Her eyes then trailed upwards to the blue, cloudless sky.

She never seen a blue sky look so dull, so grey either.

She jumped slightly as she felt her pocket vibrate. Recovering herself, she reached inside and pulled out her trusty blue phone and flipped it open. Her eyes registered her mothers name flashing on the screen. She tapped into the text to see what her mother wanted, though she knew it was most like to tell her to come home.

She was meant to be home a good while ago, afterall.

Her blue eyes registered the text on her screen.

**"Come home and get some rest, you must be very tired. No later than three o clock. xx"**

Her eyes flicked up to the top of her screen. It was half two.

Sighing for the thousand time that day, she stood up and dusted herself off.

It was time to go home.

* * *

_The sky was blue. The colour was forever there, never to drain away. The ground was a soft glowing white, forever to light the path to destinations._

_However, there was no need to travel, for this place was a place of happiness, no need to venture off. It was a place to be with your loved one._

_You could call it heaven, but it wasn't. There was no golden gates, fluffy, trippy clouds, angels with two meter wide wings. There was no need to be pure._

_At the round-top table, were two spin chairs, black and white in colour. On the table itself, was two teapots, one black, one white. There were two teacups, checked patterned, on their matching saucers._

_A girl sat at the table, her eyes closed and one slim finger wrapped loosely around the delicate handle of her teacup. Her raven hair hung over her chair, just barely skimming the white ground. Her legs were crossed over one another, her back was relaxed, her loose black silken dress giving her a look a natural elegance._

_She opened her eyes, her lids carrying thick black lashes. Her eyes were the colour that gave the sky above her its existence. The bluest of blues, a blue that couldn't be described. The circular pattern was whiter, as striking, as ever._

_She lifted her cup delicately form its saucer, sipping it the herbal tea in it. White remembered what her favourite flavour was. _

_She felt a hand place itself lightly on her shoulder, felt her sister place her cheek beside hers, heard her softly say;_

"_Are you happy, sister?"_

_Black smiled, turning her face to see her sister ruby eyes._

"_Yes, White. I am very happy."_

_Her sister straightened up and walked in a way that looked like dancing over to her own seat and stood beside it. She leaned her hip against it, her hands behind her, eyes closed, and hummed. Black rested the rim of her cup against her lips, catching onto the tune of the melody instantly, and hummed in harmony with her older sister. _

_That's what the days consisted of here, blissful singing, sipping endless flavours of herbal tea, converse over every detail that had passed that they had not witnessed together._

_They even talked about her counterpart.._

_Black felt her hum waver as she thought about her counterpart in the real world. Would she remember her? Had she already forgotten her? Was she happy? Was she healthy? Did she still need her?_

_She noticed that her sister had stopped humming and was staring at her with calm, thoughtful eyes. She did this every time. Black would feel herself sometimes tune out and think, but not stop humming. And every time she came tuned back in, she would find the white clad girl staring at her, as if she was reading every note that was hummed._

_This time however, the oler girl sat down gently in her seat. She reached across the table and took her younger sisters hand into her own. _

"_Your song is sad. Your song is happy. Your song is troubled. Your song is at peace. Your song ... is worried." She smiled gently._

"_You wish to know her well being?"_

_Black looked down. She did. But she was happy. But she was worried. But she was content. The years she spent wondering when she could ever see her sister again were here. She was more than happy._

_But there was a lot of fight left in her._

_She still wanted to protect her counterpart. She still wanted to see her smile._

_She blinked in surprise as the white glowing ground suddenly wavered, and became transparent. She could see the real world below her._

_It was so green, so blue, so pink, so yellow, so red. So happy, so colourful. She could suddenly see a blue dot, and as she looked closer, she felt her heart jump as she seen her. Her counterpart. But her blue aura was dimmed, her eyes were sad, her smile was fake._

_Black wanted to reach down and touch her..._

_She felt a squeeze on her hand. She looked back to her sister. She wanted to tell her that she wanted to stay, but she wanted to protect her counterpart. She wanted to resign, but she wanted to fight._

_White's ruby eyes were understanding. She stood, not letting go of her younger sister's hand and walked round to her. She took her free hand into her own and leaned back slightly, pulling her into a standing position. She took a few steps backward, so that they stood away from the table._

"_Your heart is asking to fly. Your heart is asking to fight. Your heart still wants to love and protect. I understand." she smiled._

_Black's eyes clouded in obvious confusion in thought of the actions she did not know how to take. "But what if... I... I don't want to leave you either."_

_Her sister brushed stray black strands of hair behind the younger girl's ear._

"_I will see you again, if that is what your heart is pondering over. Time will come around again for us, I assure you." _

_Black looked into her sisters eyes, eyes that could read her like a book. "Do you promise? Do you promise we will come back to each other again?"_

_White smiled and hugged her raven haired sister. "I promise. And even for the time we will be separated, I will still be with you."_

_Black smiled into her sisters hair. They stood like that for a few moments longer, until they were content to move on. White smiled warmly. "I love you, sister." _

"_I love you, White."_

_White closed her eyes, and after a few seconds, she opened them again, and this time, they glowed brighter than ever. _

"_Say your name."_

_Black closed her own eyes, and took in the presence of her sister one last time, but with a sense of ease, knowing that they would see each other again. She opened her eyes._

"_Black Rock Shooter."_

* * *

It was the end of the summer holidays. Kids were out late, making the most of the last evening before the next school term started. Mothers made sure uniforms were washed and ironed, and that bags were packed.

In her bedroom, Mato was quiet. She had everything ready already; bag packed, uniform ready on her hook. She had planned to get a early night's sleep, despite it only been eight o' clock, but she was restless. Maybe it was the fact that for the past two months she had stayed up to two o' clock in the morning.

Finally accepting the fact that sleep was out of the question, she sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She walked to her door and yanked her hoodie of the handle, deciding to go for one last walk before turning in for the next day's stress and homework.

She walked down her usual path to the park, but decided to go to her personal favourite spot on the hill. So instead of the small lane to the park she turned up a steep hill that led her to a mountain of steps.

She broke into a sprint, and bounded upwards two steps at a time. She reached the top, panting, and leaned against the rail.

When she got her breath back, she raised her head to look out across her town. The sun was setting, giving the sky an orangey glow.

Like Strength's eyes.

The sun itself was still a soft golden honey, softened by the darkening sky.

Like Chariot's eyes.

Trees with the remains of green summer leaves stood in the distance on hills, and in little clumps throughout the town. Such green leaves, and lush grass.

Like Dead Master's eyes.

Mato raised her head to star up at the sky above her head. It was fading into a deep violet. There was no blue. There was no trace of her Otherself.

Mato felt herself sink down to the ground, and found herself wondering; where do the Otherselves go when they die? Do they go to Heaven? To a place of rest? Do they go down to the dark pits of Hell? Is their existence just forgotten about?

She rested her forehead against the cool metal bars of the railing. Why hadn't she forgotten about her Otherself yet? Wheren't people supposed to forget them once they died?

Come back.

Come back.

Come back, Come back, Come back.

Mato felt like singing. If her Otherself had such a beautiful voice, maybe she did?

She thought for moment of any particular songs she liked, but in the end, she juts came up with her own words.

"_I'm so tired of being here..._

_Surpressed by all my,_

_Childish fears._

_And if you have to leave.._

_I wish that you'd just leave._

_Because your presence still lingers here.._

_And it wont leave me alone."_

Mat stopped abruptly as suddenly the sky above her opened, and a bright blue beam shot down from it, engulfing the ground around her.

_These wounds won't seem to heal.._

Mato's eyes began to adjust to the bright light..

_This pain is just too real.._

She could...see the outline of a person..

_There's just too much that time cannot heal._

Mato felt her heart light up in warm flames, as the person she longed to see, the person she thought she lost, stood right in front of her.

Black Rock Shooter stood in all her glory before her, stronger and more beautiful than ever; no scars, no blood, no tangled hair. Her cloak blew softly behind her, her blue, blue eyes stared unblinkingly at the young girl's face.

And then she smiled.

Mato screamed in sheer joy and ran to her Otherself, throwing her arms around her neck and buried her face into her pale chest.

And cried.

Cried tears of joy.

Black Rock Shooter wrapped her arms around her counterpart, her smile widening, her own tears streaming down her face.

"Hey.." she whispered.

Mato's grip tightened even more as she heard the taller girl's voice. She shakily replied with a small laugh/sob, "Hey."

She pulled back to look at her Otherself's eyes, the blue she longed to see again. They weren't dull and dead like the last time she saw them. They were more alive than ever.

"You're alive.. You've come back!" she sobbed.

Black Rock Shooter smiled softly. "I realised that.. I've still got a lot of fight left in me. And I want to spend the rest of my days protecting you." she squeezed her shoulder gently as she said the last few words. Mato shook her head in disbelief. "But how? You died... How are you able to come back?" She wasn't sure why she was asking this; her Otherself was actually here, alive. But she had always been a curious girl. It showed at the most unusual times.

Black Rock Shooter closed her eyes and sighed softly. "Let us just say, I was granted my life one more time by a very, very special person."

The two stood there staring at each other, taking in each other's presence, the fact that they were both alive and well the fact that life would be better.

A single sentence formed in their minds, and at the same time, with smiles on their faces, they said;

"Let's Start Again."


End file.
